Saving Her
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: A mysterious new girl comes to Forks High. Edward can't take his eyes off her, Bella can't take her eyes off Edward, and Alice can't see anything. What does this mean for the Cullens and Bella? Set after the Bella's birthday but Edward doesn't leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I create within this **

**story.**

**A mysterious new girl comes to Forks High. Edward can't take his eyes off her, Bella can't take her eyes off Edward, and Alice can't see anything. What does this mean for the Cullens and Bella? Set after the Bella's birthday but Edward doesn't leave. **

**I posted this story before, but this is the reworked version. I hope you enjoy. I will be deleting all the other chapters so I can have them all beta'd.**

**Total awesome socks rockin' the beta skillage is GuilChris! **

**EPOV:**

Today started as any other Monday, rainy and slow. I sat in my car down the block from Bella's waiting for her father to leave for work, so I could pick her up for school. I had barely let Bella out of my sight since the horrible birthday indecent. I wasn't angry with Jasper, but I certainly couldn't trust him right now.

I pulled in front of her house at exactly seven twenty five. I could hear her rushing about; tripping occasionally. With each stumble I winced, but luckily, she was correcting herself without any damage. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face at her clumsiness; it was one of her qualities that I loved. At seven thirty the door flew open, and she ran down the steps to my waiting arms. Bella was so warm and smelled simply marvelous in the morning mist. I bent my face to her neck and kissed her softly inhaling her glorious scent. Fire ripped through me and I welcomed it, I felt alive and safe with her around me invading every part of me. At one time I shied away from her, but not now. Not after fearing losing her. I reluctantly let go. "Morning, love." I smiled her favorite grin.

"Morning, Edward." Bella smiled in return. I opened the car door for her, and was back in behind the wheel before she finished clicking her seatbelt. My speed had stopped startling her long ago, she looked up after she finished and smiled. The ride to school was silent as we held hands; occasionally I would raise her hand to my lips, unable to resist the feel of her on my sensitive mouth.

I parked in my normal spot. I listened, as I did every morning, to the thoughts of those around me, but today one caught my attention. A new student would be arriving. It was always a major event in this tiny town when Forks High would receive a new student. Not more than six months ago everyone was a buzz over Bella's arrival. She changed my life completely, so I wasn't too concerned over this new person.

"Looks like we have a new student," I mused turning towards Bella.

"Really, who?" she asked sweetly.

"Her name is Rachael Schwartz." I replied. No one had seen her yet, I couldn't get a visual.

"I hope she's not competition." She feigned fear. I pulled her from the car, and kissed her as passionately as I dared. When she was breathless, I pulled away looked into her eyes and said, "You most certainly do not have competition my dear."

She smirked, "Good." We walked hand in hand into the school. People had stopped staring at us for the most part. Sure, there were still a jealous thought or two, but I didn't mind as long as it wasn't that vile Mike Newton. He made me want to slip on my promise to Carlisle and our family. To be rid of him was a warming thought, but I would do nothing, but tolerate his impetuous little mind.

All our classes were together except for our first class where Bella had Calculus. I walked her to the door; kissed her quickly, and wished her luck on her test. Before I walked toward my own class, Bella's voice stopped me. "Edward?"

Turning to face her I asked, "Yes, love?"

"I love you," she said with a huge smile which I immediately returned.

"I love you." She blew me a kiss before she disappeared into the classroom. She had no idea how sultry she was, and how much she tested my control with those simple gestures. I walked swiftly to my class hoping it would pass quickly. I hated even the briefest of separations from my love. I was fortunate enough to be able to read minds, so I watched her all throughout the hour. I noticed she was in class with the new student. I was curious of who she was, and unfortunately I had no choice but to look through vile Mike's eyes to see what the new girl looked like. When I saw her, I gasped. Alice who sat beside me asked in her thoughts, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing the new girl looks familiar to me. Her eyes are very striking; they caught me off guard," I murmured too low for human ears. She was pale with bronze hair almost the same color as mine, not a very popular color, but it was her eyes that kept drawing me to her like a magnet. They were green, emerald green that almost sparkled. She looked shy and nervous, twitching every so often under the gaze of the idiot, Mike. I felt the overwhelming need to protect her from him. I grew so still that Alice slapped me, under the table, to break my trance like state. _"Edward you're looking like a vampire. What's wrong?"_ Her mental voice asked.

"The new girl, I feel drawn to her."

Alice looked at me puzzled, and then said, "Edward Cullen, if you cheat on Bella, or dump her, I will personally rip you to shreds and burn your ass to cinders." There was no mistake that Alice's words were true. She growled under her breath.

"It's not like that, Alice. I would never do anything to hurt my Bella, you know that."

"Just checkin'." She smiled. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat heading to meet Bella. She had her back to me talking to Angela Weber, one of the only viable girls in this school. I walked up behind Bella motioned to Angela to stay quite as I wrapped my arms around my loves waist. She jumped a little, then sighed, "Edward, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm so sorry love, would you like me to leave?" Her grip on my arms tightened. I smiled crookedly at her.

Angela sighed, "You guys are just way too cute."

I kissed Bella's cheek and replied, "Bella's certainly cute." She rolled her eyes.

"All right, Romeo, let's go to English Lit." Romeo, not my favorite character in literature, his thoughtless acts cost him his love and his life. I could never do something like that to my Bella. I would never leave her unless she ordered me away, and even then I wouldn't go far.

"So did you meet the new girl?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, Mike was hogging her, class started before I could say hello."

"Well, maybe you'll have another class with her or could invite her to sit with us at lunch." She looked at me questionably, no one but Angela and Ben sat with us and even they stayed at the opposite end keeping conversations mostly to themselves. "It's polite," I said with a smile and a shrug. She once again rolled her beautiful chocolate eyes. I shook my head, she was so damn cute.

We entered our class and immediately I froze. I was mesmerized by emerald green eyes, that I had only seen though Mike's pathetic human ones, they were more dazzling in person. Bella followed my gaze and sighed, "Yep, just as I thought, competition."

I blinked and pulled her out into the hall. "Bella love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, and you have no competition. My heart is yours, only yours, forever." I kissed her, she melted into me until a throat cleared and we broke apart. "Sorry, Mr. Berty."

"Maybe the two of you should take your seats."

"Yes, sir, of course." I followed Bella in and sat next to her. The new girl with the green eyes sat on my other side staring at me. I turned to smile, and as I did we both gasped. I couldn't look away from her, and she wasn't looking away from me. I felt Bella pull on my shirt breaking me free from my trance.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and turned to Bella; the new girl turned her head, and looked down at her books in front of her, covering her face with a veil of hair.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine." For the rest of the class I tried and failed to hear the girl's thoughts. I was frustrated, and even more determined to invite her for lunch. The rest of the class went by quickly and as soon as the bell rang, I turned to the girl and extended my hand. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

She stared at my hand, but didn't take it, most humans are leery of us, as they should be. "I'm Rachael Schwartz." She smiled while I continued to stare unashamed. I felt like I'd seen her before, but I couldn't remember where, so I knew I was just maybe just remembering someone that looked like her from my human life. To use today's vernacular I was a bit 'freaked out'. Rachael returned my stare.

Bella coughed and said, "I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend." Her possessiveness warmed my dead heart, but was completely unnecessary.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Rachael appeared nervous. Maybe she was extremely shy.

"Rachael if you'd like you could sit with us at lunch," I offered.

She appeared uneasy but answered, "Sure, thank you."

"You're welcome. Where's your next class? We can help you find it." I gestured to Bella and myself.

"Umm..." she looked at her paper nervously. I must be making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't turn away. "…Oh here it is. My next class is Biology 2." Perfect that was our next class also.

"You're in luck! Bella and I are also in that class." I smiled a very non-threatening smile.

"Do you know if that Mike guy is in that class?" Great that would be my luck she'd like him, and I'd have to put up with his thoughts toward this girl that I felt the need to protect. It wasn't like my need to protect Bella, this wasn't protecting my mate, this was more like how I felt with Alice or Rose, a sisterly protection.

"No, I don't think he's in that class, I could find him if you wish to speak to him," I offered. I wouldn't be rude, even if I hated the boy

"No! No, it's not that, he just gives me the creeps the way he stares, and he's a close talker. It's a little disturbing." Bella and I laughed.

"You're not the only one Mike annoys, trust me." I winked. Winked? Why would I wink, something is seriously wrong with me.

Lunch time came, and I looked around for the new girl. I spotted her in the lunch line. I stood and said to Bella and Alice, "I'm going to tell Rachael where we are sitting." I walked off. I could hear Alice reassuring Bella that I held no romantic feelings for the girl. I was disturbed by my behavior, but couldn't stop myself from acting on my impulses. "Rachael?" She jumped. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you still need a place to sit during lunch?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump. Yes, thank you." She followed me to our table. "Rachael, this is my sister, Alice."

"Hello, Alice, it's nice to meet you." Rachael sat down, but didn't talk. She had a drink and a cookie, which she didn't touch. She slowly looked up and met my eyes. We stared at each other again. It was the strangest sensation. I felt so drawn and connected to her. I couldn't explain why. We stayed like that for so long that Alice and Bella both coughed and elbow me.

I closed my eyes and murmured, "Sorry".

"So, Rachael, where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Illinois originally," she said looking at me again. "As of recent, Vancouver."

I wondered what part of Illinois as I was originally from Chicago. Maybe her great great grandmother looked like her and that was why I felt like I knew her. "What brings your family to Forks?" I asked

"My father's work," she said.

"What does he do?" Bella asked.

Rachael shifted seemingly uncomfortable with our questions. "He's a hospital administrator."

"Our father is a doctor at Forks General, I'm sure they'll meet," I said with a smile. She returned my smile but didn't respond.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alice questioned.

"None that live with me." She was slightly evasive or maybe just extremely shy. We were giving her the inquisition of the century.

"Oh, how many do you have though?" Alice still pressed.

"I had one brother, but he died when I was almost ten." Ahh that's why she doesn't want to talk about it, but as I could see from Alice's thought's she wasn't going to stop.

"That's awful, what happened?" Alice responded compassionately.

"Umm…" she sighed then started talking in earnest while staring directly at me. "My parents and my older brother were all sick in the hospital and all died there. While I was away at a cousin's house, out of state. I never moved back and a few years later I was adopted by the Schwartz's."

"That's really horrible. What was your name before?" Alice continued rudely.

I gaped at my sister. "Alice you shouldn't pry, maybe it's uncomfortable for her."

"It's okay, really I don't mind, it's actually nice to have someone interested enough to ask," Rachael insisted. "My last name was Masen."

I was frozen as memories flooded my brain from my human life. I had a sister! Her name was Rachael Elizabeth Masen. She was almost ten when my parents and I died. I could feel Bella and Alice staring at me. Rachael reached out over the table and put her hand on mine. She felt like me, her skin didn't burn me like Bella's. She was a vampire. I looked down at our hands, then back up to her face. She smiled but said nothing. I leaned forward and took her face in my hands, she closed her eyes and sighed. I traced her features not caring at how odd we looked or the glares from my sister and girlfriend. I had to know how this could be, was she my Rachael, my baby sister. As I moved my hands away I ran my index finger down the center of her forehead, over her nose, and down to her chin, I dropped my hand to the table. She looked in my eyes and said, "Eddie, I'm not a baby."

I thought my heart would burst, she was my sister! My baby sister that I had loved, and was so protective over that anytime I would leave her side, I would run a finger down the center of her face and say, "You stay well sweet one" I had done it since she was born, and as she grew older she would sigh and say, 'Eddie, I'm not a baby." I jumped up from my chair and pulled her up to me and hugged her as tight as I could. "I didn't remember. I'm so sorry. So sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and breathed in deeply. "Eddie, is it really you?"

"Yes, Rach, it's really me." I felt tears falling on my shirt. I pulled back to look at her, she was crying, how was it possible? Looking closer I noticed that her eyes were the same human eyes, not contacts, her eyes had not changed. How is that possible? I had too much to ask and to talk about. "Let's get out of here." She froze.

"Eddie, I can't leave. I'll get in trouble if I'm not here when my mother comes for me." I was puzzled she was well over eighty years old, why would she get in trouble?

"I don't understand?" I said putting my hands on her shoulders to push her back to see into her eyes.

"My family, they treat me like a seventeen year old. I...I can't explain. Please you must not tell anyone that you are my brother. Promise me," she pleaded.

"I won't, but please tell me what's going on." I was getting a very uneasy feeling in my stomach. It deepened when I heard a man's gruff voice calling out to her from across the cafeteria. Rachael stiffened under my hands that were still on her shoulders. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

I stepped back begrudgingly. I didn't want to cause a scene. "Sorry sir."

"Who are you?" The man asked roughly.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Ahh, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son? He told me you attended this school. I would think he would have taught you not to put your hands on young girls, however."

"You're right, he did. I'm sorry, I meant no harm." I said.

He possessively wrapped his huge arm around my tiny sister, and roughly pulled her from the room. As she was about to go out the outside door she looked back at me smiling sadly, almost apologetically."

"What the hell was that?" I turned to see Bella standing there with her hands on her hips.

I shook my head freeing my thoughts of going after my sister. "What?" I asked dumbfounded. Bella walked out the door Rachael had just exited.

"Honestly Edward, how could you hurt Bella like that?" Alice said.

I didn't understand. "Alice, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Edward, you just touched another girl in front of her. Then you jumped up and hugged her, what is Bella supposed to think?" Alice was almost yelling at this point.

"Alice, did you not hear us talking?"

"Of course I did, Edward, but Bella couldn't hear you. To humans you look like you were just staring at each other." Alice rolled her eyes.

Shit, I didn't even realize. I ran out the door after Bella. I found her sitting on the wet ground beside my car, sobbing. I scooped her up in my arms and sat her on my lap. She fought against me, but it was pointless, I wouldn't let her go. "Bella, it wasn't what you think. I'm sorry I didn't realize we were speaking too low for you to hear."

"If you don't want me Edward, I'll understand, but please just tell me now. Don't make me watch that again!" Bella's words were stuttered as she continued to cry.

"Bella, I want you. Only you for the rest of my existence. Rachael is my biological sister." She stopped crying and looked at me "What?"

"Rachael is my sister, Bella, we have the same mom and dad, Elizabeth and Edward Masen," I said as I kissed away her tears.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, completely disgusting, but endearingly adorable because it was her. "Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"I, sadly, didn't remember her until she started talking about her family dying, and where she was from. I honestly didn't realize we were speaking so lowly. I think at first she was trying to make sure no humans realized what she meant."

"Couldn't you just read her mind?"Bella asked.

"No, I can't hear her. All I hear is static like on a TV. She may have a gift that blocks her mind," I told her. Kissing her lips softly, I tried to reassure her that I was hers.

Bella blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry for overreacting."

I squeezed her to me and breathed her in. "No, love, I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner."

"Edward, her eyes, they're green."

"Yes, they are. I don't understand why. They look just like they did when she was human."

"Were your eyes the same color?"

"Yes, we have a lot of similarities; we both look like our mother." I smiled fondly.

"She must have been beautiful because you both are." I thought of an old box of things I had from my human life, I'd never looked in it, but I wondered if there was pictures of my family.

"Let's go to my house." I walked into the wood and when we were far enough inside I moved Bella to my back and took off running, leaving my car for Alice. We quickly arrived at my house. No one was home; I didn't stop until I sat Bella on her feet in our small attic. "I think I have a box from my human life up here, it may have pictures."

"Really, I can see your human eyes?"

"If I have a painting yes, but color photos were not available when I was a child." I searched for about ten minutes before I found the wooden box. It was about two feet wide and three feet long, more trunk-like than box. I broke the lock and slowly opened the lid. Bella came and knelt down beside me. I removed the straw packing material, and stared at my past life that I never wanted to remember before now.

"Bella, I've never opened this trunk before. I have no idea what seeing these things will do to me. Thank you for being here with me." She squeezed my hand.

"Edward, thank you for sharing this with me." Bella kissed my lips reassuring me now.

I pulled back the blanket that covered the items inside the old trunk. I sat there staring at them. I saw a train from a set I must have had as a child. Some smaller boxes and a larger bundle wrapped in brown paper and twine. I pulled it out hoping it was photos. I slowly untied the twine and removed the paper. Bella gasped. I looked up at her to make sure she was ok.

"Edward, your family is beautiful." I looked back down and saw three sets of green eyes staring up at me and one set of blue eyes. I picked up the portrait, that I didn't remember sitting for, and stared at Rachael. She was maybe nine; I looked up at Bella, "This was done not long before we all became ill. Rachael is about nine, that's probably why I didn't remember her right away, she looks different."

"Edward you were beautiful," Bella said in awe stroking my face in the portrait.

I chuckled "I'm sorry you're stuck with this me."

She playfully slapped my arm probably hurting her hand. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

I meant what I said. I was sorry she was stuck with this me, the monster. She deserved better, the human me wouldn't have deserved her, but he would have been better than a monster. "I know love, it was too hard to resist picking on you. You know you're adorable when you're flustered." I winked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she smiled rolling her eyes. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the portrait. "I think I'll show Rachael tomorrow. Bella, I'm really sorry I didn't explain what was going on, you must have felt terrible."

She looked up at me, her eyes were so sad, I hated that I was the cause of her pain. "I did feel horrible, I thought I was losing you, that you didn't want me anymore."

I pulled her onto my lap. "Love, I'm so very sorry, I promise you that I will always want you, it's one of the benefits of my kind."

"What do you mean?"

"When a vampire falls in love they can't fall out of it," I said simply.

"So you can never love anyone or want anyone but me?" She smiled hopefully.

Returning her smile, I said, "Yes, we're like penguins, we mate for life. You're my mate." I kissed her deeply, then pulled back, I could see a mischievous look in her eye.

"If I'm your mate, then I think we should explore the physical part of a mated relationship farther."

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous Bella, I could kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to argue about it Edward. I couldn't resist picking on you. You know you're adorable when you're flustered." She said turning my words back on me.

I laughed. Looking at my phone I sighed, "I need to get you home before the Chief gets off work."

After dropping my Bella at home, I went to find Alice. She was sitting on the porch when I got back to the house. "I already know what you're going to ask and no, I didn't get a vision of her and when I try she's very fuzzy; it's very disturbing. I can't get a vision of her or her family."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Not sure maybe it's the same reason you can't read her mind. Did you read her father's mind?"

"He's not her father." He was an awful man and I couldn't bring myself to include her as his family. She was my family, my only biological family still living.

"You know what I mean. Could you read Mr. Schwartz's mind?

"No, I didn't try. I was too taken back by his abrupt entrance to concentrate." My mind was reeling I didn't know what to do, I wanted to find her. I'm sure I could have tracked her, but I didn't want to get caught. I would be more likely to be caught by a vampire father. I decided to wait until school to find out more.

I went back to Bella's after Charlie was asleep. Bella was still up waiting on me. She looked beautiful propped up on her bed reading a book. When she saw me, she hopped out of bed and ran to meet me. I pulled her in to a hug and kissed her head. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you. Edward, do you think we could stay up a little while longer?"

"What is it you'd like to do?" I was always slightly worried when it came to her late night activities. They often caused me to hurt her feelings or test my control more than I was comfortable.

"Nothing much, I just need to change for bed. Then I thought we could talk for a while."

Relief flooded me. "That sounds perfect, love."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes, but instead of going to the bathroom to change, she started changing right there. Good Lord! Just when I thought all was safe, I should have known she'd pull something. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked in a warning tone.

Innocently she answered, "Changing, does it bother you?" She stood there with her shirt unbuttoned exposing her bra that held her prefect breasts, they had me mesmerized; longing to caress.

I swallowed then looked into her eyes. "No, it doesn't bother me. The way you mean," I said in a low husky voice that I didn't try to use.

"Oh, you mean this is turning you on?" She was so irritatingly cute 'turning me on' Pfft she had no idea.

"Bella, don't be absurd. I just think you should have privacy when you're preparing for bed. I'll wait outside." I didn't want to wait outside. I wanted to continue ogling her and fantasizing about touching her.

"Don't you be absurd, Edward, if I'm your mate you should at least get to look since you refuse to touch. Now, sit right there and watch," she said with a confident command. That alone turned me on more than her shirt being unbuttoned. Confidence suited her; she needed it more often. She pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, and threw it to me. I put it up to my face and inhaled her wonderful scent. She smiled as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her perfect legs. My breathing hitched when I saw her navy blue boy shorts that matched her lacy navy bra. "Do you like them? Alice picked it out." Of course, my sister would do something to torture me purposefully.

"I do like them, more than I want to admit." I felt myself growing hard in my jeans. It was increasingly uncomfortable.

She smiled and turned around "Would you help me with the clasp?" I stopped breathing and stared at her. "I don't think that's a very smart idea."

"Why not?" She looked at me over her shoulder batting her damn eyelashes.

I growled. "Because I don't think I have that much control." I was squeezing the arms of her rocker trying very hard not to dent the wood.

"Edward, please help me," she pleaded. I couldn't tell her no when she pleaded with me like that and she knew it. E_vil temptress_.

"You are the most dangerous creature I've ever known," I said as I crossed the room to her. I reached out and as soon as my fingers touched her skin, she moaned. I couldn't handle it, I spun her around and kissed her. I let my tongue slip out to trace her lips she gasped at the new sensation, and opened her mouth; her hot sweet breath filled my scenes driving me mad with want. I slipped my tongue into her mouth for the first time ever, and we both moaned at the contact. I continued to kiss her like that until I felt her tongue enter my mouth, my first instinct was to pull away to keep her safe from my teeth, but the seventeen year old boy in me won out, and I let her explore my mouth. She was very careful to stay away from the edges of my sharp teeth. We finally broke apart I said, "See dangerous."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Why was she thanking me? I just let her endanger her life to satisfy my hormones. "Your thanking me for letting you endanger your life?"

"No, I'm thanking you for letting go a little bit and trying something new."

I smiled and shook her slightly. "You are too much for me to handle at times. But I have to admit that kiss was amazing, and I would like to do it again sometime."

"Really, you're not upset?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not upset. I guess sometimes I do need a little push. However, I'm at my limit of pushes for tonight so can we please get you to bed?"

"Yes." She walked over and climbed in her bed still only wearing her underwear.

"Aren't you going to put your pj's on?" I asked holding them up.

"Uh no, can I wear your tee shirt instead?" She was way too cute for her own good; I didn't need her to ask me twice. The thought of her wearing my clothes was extremely sexy, and made my tight pants even more uncomfortable. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, then pulled off my tee shirt and handed it to her, instead of taking it she held up her arms for me to slip it over her head.

"Dangerous monster," I mumbled, thinking it was too low for her to hear.

"I heard that," she said.

I laughed, "Good." I slipped her shirt on and then tucked her into bed making sure her blankets were tightly around her.

"You're not going to put your shirt back on?"

"No."

"Good," she rolled over to face me tracing the lines of my muscles with her fingertip sending a shiver through me. She giggled, I loved the sound, it was sweet and innocent, with a little bit of sultry temptress, the perfect blend.

"Edward, don't you think there is something going on in Rachael's family?"

"Yes, I do. I want to find out and soon."

"Good, she shouldn't be afraid like she is, that's a horrible way to live."

"Now that you mention it, she did seem very afraid when her fa…Mr. Schwartz came in the cafeteria."

"It's sad," Bella said sleepily. I started to hum her lullaby. I would find out what was going on and why Rachael didn't seem to be a normal vampire. She was the same color and temperature as me, but she had her human eyes and human tears and she didn't smell like a vampire, she smelled human. If it wasn't for her lack of heart beat (that I didn't notice until she touched me) I may have not known she was a vampire. Yes, Rachael and I had lots to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV:**

I was more anxious than ever to get to school today. I needed to speak with Rachael. I had to know what was happening. Why was she so nervous when her 'father' showed up? As I parked in our normal spot, I saw Rachael getting out of a car with a woman driver. I assume this was the mother figure. Maybe I could ask Esme to befriend her and get to the bottom of everything. I walked up to Rachael "Morning," I said with a smile.

She returned my smile. "Morning Eddie."

"You know you are the only one that calls me that and gets away with it."

"Yes, well I'm sure if Bella called you Eddie you wouldn't mind too terribly." She giggled.

True I'd never thought of that. "You're probably right. So why did you leave school early yesterday?"

She looked uneasy at my question. "Oh, I had errands to run." Still Evasive. It was killing me not knowing.

"You seemed a little afraid of your 'father'."

"No, I'm not afraid. I just don't want him to know about you yet." I realized that we were the only ones in the hall, the class bell had already rung. I didn't care that I was tardy, but it was apparent she did, suddenly she stiffened. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I smelled him. Why was he here again? Why did he seem to be watching her? "Rachael I do believe that you are supposed to be in class, and not loitering about the hall with boys."

"Yes, you're correct. I'm sorry, Daddy. I should've been in class already. Thanks for your help, Edward, I'll see you later."

'Daddy' why would they keep the façade up with me? I knew they were vampires. Rachael walked off before I could respond. Mr. Schwartz wrapped his arm around her shoulder causing her to wince. _Why would she wince? Was she hurt?_ I asked myself. Mr. Schwartz pulled her out the main doors toward the school office. I followed silently. They were in the school office talking to Mrs. Cope. "I'm checking Rachael out of school for a few hours, she has a doctor's appointment," Mr. Schwartz said.

Mrs. Cope smiled warmly and said, "Of course, just be sure to sign in when you return, Rachael." She nodded and followed her "father" out of the door. I didn't want to leave Bella at school with no explanation, so I went to my class. Rachael would be back soon, and I could just ask her bluntly what was going on. After an hour Rachael walked in late to our Biology 2 class. She looked tired and if possible paler. Her eyes looked puffy from crying. She avoided my gaze and stared out the window. I tried to talk to her in a low voice but she wouldn't respond. I was so wrapped up in trying to communicate with my sister that I didn't hear Mr. Banner ask me a question, luckily, Bella whispered me the answer. She laughed, it was the first time anything like that had happened. I needed to get a grip.

Lunch came and Rachael sat at our table with nothing but a drink she had pulled from her backpack, it was one of those metal thermoses with a pull top. She pulled the top and took a drink. I could tell right away it was blood. I looked at her questionably, but she just shrugged and looked out the window again. I moved to the other side of the table and put my arm around her back, she winced and moved away. She had to have something wrong with her that's twice now. I didn't question her, but I would later.

I saw something red on the skin of her right arm below her sleeve line. I took her hand and pulled up her sleeve. She jerked her hand away quickly and said, "Don't." She continued to drink out of her thermos for the rest of the lunch period, slow small sips like a human would. I wished that Alice were here today maybe she could figure out what was going on. Bella looked at me asking with her eyes what was wrong. I shrugged and shook my head. The bell rang, Rachael jumped up and gathered her bag and headed out of the cafeteria without a word.

"Edward, I'm worried about her. Why would she wince when you touched her back and arm? What was she drinking?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her back, but if it's like her arm it's not good. Her arm had red cuts and bruises. You don't have to ask what she was drinking, if you think about it you'll know."

"Cuts and bruises? How?"

"I don't know, love, but I will find out." Rachael and I didn't share any more classes and by the time I got outside she was leaving the parking lot with her mother figure, I assumed.

"Bella, I'm going to take you home, then I'm going to go find Rachael and get to the bottom of this."

After dropping Bella at home, I decided it was best to not track Rachael; instead I went to the hospital. I thought since Carlisle worked with Mr. Schwartz maybe he could give me a little information. I walked up to the counter in the main part of the hospital. "Good afternoon Stacy, would you happen to know where my father is?" I asked. She smiled thinking of throwing me on the counter and having her way with me. I chuckled to myself.

"Hello Edward, He's just gone on lunch so he's most likely in his office or cafeteria. Would you like me to page him?"

"No, that's okay, I'll just look for him." I knew exactly where he was, but to keep up appearance I asked.

"Come in," Carlisle said mentally as I approached the door. I opened the door and went inside; he was sitting behind his desk with files all round him.

"Edward, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

I wasted no time in getting down to the point of my visit. "Have you had a chance to meet Mr. Schwartz?"

"Yes, I met him; Elliot is the new Chief administrator." Carlisle explained.

"Do you find him strange?"

"Not particularly. Why did you read something from him?"

"No, I can't read his mind. Something is blocking me from him and his daughter. His daughter is Rachael, have you met her?"

"No, I haven't. I wonder what is blocking you," Carlisle mused.

"I don't know, but his 'daughter' is my sister. Do you remember Rachael Masen?"

"Really? Yes, of course, I remember her. Your mother sent her away when your father first showed symptoms of the virus, so she wouldn't become ill. She tried to send you as well, but of course you wouldn't go. Seems that didn't save her from becoming one of us."

"No, it didn't. Why didn't you tell me about her? I have no memories of her, Carlisle," I asked starting to become agitated.

"You never wanted to talk about your human life. I do believe I kept a trunk of your things in the attic at the house."

"Yes, I found the trunk it had pictures and several trinkets from my past life. I also found my family portrait." I pulled my phone out and showed him the picture; I hadn't gotten a chance to show Rachael today.

"You certainly had a beautiful family," Carlisle said with a sad smile.

"Yes, I did, and now I have part of that family back, but there are things that don't quite make sense. Like: Rachael still has green eyes, and she can shed tears. Today Elliot came and picked her up from school. When he put his arm around her she winced, then again at lunch I touched her and she winced. When she came back to school this morning she was even more withdrawn than before. At lunch she drank a bottle of blood, as she was drinking I noticed cuts on her arm. When I tried to look she said, 'Don't.' and jerked away."

"I don't know what the eye color means exactly. Sometimes it means the vampire has a unique talent. I've never heard of a vampire having tears, so maybe that's part of her gift. I imagine she was drinking the blood to help heal her cuts, though how she got the cuts in the first place would be interesting to know. It shouldn't take that long for her to heal, as you know it only takes minutes."

It wasn't super helpful, but it was a start. "Thanks Carlisle, if she is in danger I have to help her."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand Edward, but remember you can only help her if she wants the help."

"I know, but she's my baby sister, Carlisle, it's my job. She's my only blood family in the world. I can't lose her now that I have her in my life."

"I understand, son. Just be careful." Carlisle hugged me.

"I will. " As I was headed out of the hospital Rachael and Mrs. Schwartz were headed in.

"Hey, Rachael."

"Hi, Edward, this is my mother, Christina," Rachael said with a smile.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen." She looked very snooty, her thoughts told me nothing of importance. It was like listening to Rosalie, but at least I could hear her.

"Are you the boy that my husband keeps finding with our daughter?" Mrs. Schwartz's asked. Her voice was nasally and high pitched. It was like nails on a chalk board.

"Yes, that would be me." I smiled.

"She does not date," she said sharply.

"I'm not trying to date her, I assure you. I just wanted be her friend since she's new to our school. I have a girlfriend."

"You just be sure to keep your hands to yourself young man." With that she walked away pulling Rachael behind her. Rachael looked back at me and mouthed, "Sorry." I wanted to grab her and run away with her. _She has to let me help her._

The rest of the week was quiet. Rachael didn't talk much and any attempt I made to touch her caused her to pull away. Every day she brought her bottle of blood for lunch. I talked to Carlisle and asked him to invite them over on Friday evening. He agreed and surprisingly so did Mr. Schwartz.

They arrived right at seven. My whole family was gathered in the living room. Carlisle and Esme greeted them at the door and brought them into the living room.

Carlisle introduced the Schwartz. "This is the rest of my family. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." We all said our hellos then Carlisle said, "This is Elliot, Christina and Rachael Schwartz."

"Your family is quiet large. I don't see how you do it. We've never been very successful at having more than Rachael, she's quite the handful," Mr. Schwartz said as he rubbed her shoulder roughly. I could feel my anger boiling to the top as I saw her wince slightly. Carlisle warned me to control myself with his thoughts. I settled down as Bella squeezed my hand. I was very surprised that he hadn't mentioned Bella's human state, but maybe he thought she didn't know about us.

"How long have you lived here, Carlisle?" Elliot asked. He and his family sat together on the sofa.

"Almost three years, we moved down from Alaska."

"I see. We've moved around a bit in the past ten years, I'm hoping we can settle somewhere for a while, if Rachael behaves herself." I was getting very irate with this man. What was he talking about? What did she do? I looked over at her, her head was down and she was clearly embarrassed. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to rip his head off for hurting my little sister. Bella patted my leg. Obviously, I wasn't concealing my anger as well as I thought.

"Rachael looks like a lovely girl," my mother said sweetly. Rachael smiled at her.

"Looks are deceiving, aren't they," Christina said slyly. Rachael once again looked to the floor. Something was very off about these people. If they harmed her in any way there would be a price to pay.

Carlisle's thoughts said, "Edward, I agree something is very wrong here, we will get to the bottom of it. I'm going to ask them to go for a quick hunt with Esme and myself." I nodded slightly.

Rachael suddenly said, "May I be excused?" She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Yes, hurry back," Elliot answered her harshly, then added, "Don't wonder off." She got up and darted from the room at vampire speed.

"I'll go make sure she's okay," I said standing.

"That won't be necessary. She's just fine," Christina said dismissively.

"Hopefully you are correct, but even so I'll just go check," I said with a smile.

"Suit yourself," she said waving her hand dismissively.

I darted out the door at vampire speed not sure if I could even find her; I couldn't detect her scent at all. I stopped in the middle of the field in front of the house and said, "Rachael?"

"I'm here Eddie" She said. I saw her sitting in front of a tree by the stream, it was far enough from the house so no one could hear us.

"What's going on, Rachael. Are you in trouble?" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I reached out to her intending to wrap my arms around her for comfort, but she cried out as my hand came in contact with her back. I wasn't taking no for an answer this time. I had to know what was going on.

"Rachael Elizabeth Masen, you will tell me right now what's going on, or I will march right back to the house and confront Elliot myself." She turned and grabbed my arm. "Please don't. I'll tell you." I nodded and waited. She smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"It's been so long since I've heard my name, it sounds good." I returned her smile and carefully pulled her onto my lap like I did when she was little. I was relieved that some of my human memories of her were returning. "I know what you mean, I'm proud to use the Cullen name, but every once in a while it's nice to hear my old name. Now, what's going on?"

"I have a power. I can take others powers from them...like, copy their powers; I can give them to other vampires. Elliot uses me to collect powers; he heard of your family and thought a coven of that size would have some sort of power that would be useful to him. He's asked me what powers you all have, but I haven't told him anything. I don't want him to hurt you. He has some dangerous powers in his arsenal and it's all my fault. He kills the vampires after I give him their powers." She nestled herself further into my chest.

"So it's not anything _you _do that makes you guys move around, it's his greed?" I asked.

"Yes," Rachael said quietly.

"What's wrong with your back?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"I know that's a lie. I've seen you wince several times, and you just cried out when I touched you. Please just tell me. I only want to help you."

She sighed and said, "He beats me when I don't tell him what he wants to know." I froze, he was so going to die.

"Eddie, you can't kill him he's too strong," Rachael said sitting up and grabbing my face.

"Can't you take his powers away?" I asked pushing a piece of her hair back from her face.

"No, I think because he made me, he can block me."

"Do you know why your eyes are still human and you can cry? How can he hurt you? Why don't you heal faster? Has he always beaten you?" The questions just poured out of me.

"My eyes are a sign of my power. I'm weaker, I'm not as strong as a normal vampire. My skin is vulnerable, if I'm cut and bleed. I'm almost like a human, I can't die, but I'm as vulnerable. When he beats me, he uses a whip made of vampire teeth and nails." She took a deep breath. "He started beating me after I fell from a cliff and broke my arm. He realized that I wasn't as strong as my other siblings. He found out what I can do when one of the people he changed had a gift. I took it from him and gave it to Elliot. At first I didn't know how it happened. I didn't do it on purpose. Elliot beat me until I figured it out. He eventually killed all the people he changed but me and one other."

Anger surged through me, but I contained it, "I'm so sorry. We will stop him, sweet girl. I promise." I hugged her gently and kissed her head.

"Edward?" said Bella.

"Over here, love," I called to her

Bella sat down beside us. "Are you okay?"

"She will be. Rach, can I see your back?"

"Eddie, please." She started to cry. I rocked her and kissed her temple. It was breaking my heart to see her like this.

"I'll be careful, please, Rachy." I suddenly remembered calling her that when I tried to persuade her to do something as a child.

"Eddie," she whimpered, still crying. "It hurts please don't touch it, I've not looked at it, but I know it's bad. He's beaten me every day since we've moved, because I haven't gotten any of your powers."

I inhaled angrily. She leaned forward and I lifted her shirt. Bella gasped, "Oh, Rachael, you poor thing." Her back looked like minced meat, raw and open. There was no visible blood, I supposed that was a plus. A human would have never survived a beating of this extreme.

"Rachael, I can't allow you to leave with him. I can't let him hurt you again." I was barely hanging onto my control. I wanted to find this so called father and beat him.

"Edward, you have to! He's too strong and powerful, he'll kill you. He's killed people for just being my friend. That's why I don't want him knowing who you are." She was starting to sound panicked and began to cry again. Even though I didn't want to comply, I decided until I had more information I'd have to go along with her wishes.

"Fine, I'll talk to Carlisle tonight and see what we can work out," I compromised. "Copy my power so we can talk to each other."

She nodded. "Okay."

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing just look into my eyes." I looked into her beautiful, sad green eyes and then I could hear her. "Hi, big bro," she said in her mind.

"Hi, little sis," I responded. We were interrupted by Elliot's unnecessary yell.

"Rachael! Enough! Get back in here, now!" He exaggerated ever word.

"Coming," she said. We all went back inside, as soon as she was in his reach, he patted her on the back. She withheld a wince, but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Rachael, that was very rude of you to wonder off, apologize to the Cullens," Elliot commanded.

Rachael obeyed immediately. "I'm very sorry for my rudeness."

"It's quite all right, dear," Esme comforted her, patting her knee.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Carlisle. I think I'll be getting my family home before Rachael can cause any real damage," Elliot said with a sneer towards Rachael all the while squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming over. She was really no bother to us," Carlisle said. As they were leaving, Rachael squeezed my hand and said in her thoughts, "I love you Eddie."

"I love you, Rachael. Please be safe," I said mentally.

When they pulled off our road, I turned from the door and blurted out all I knew to my family. "Rachael is my biological sister, and that bastard is beating her! You should have seen her back. She's not a normal vampire. Her powers make her as vulnerable as a human."

Esme gasped while everyone else looked at me in shock. We had to stop him. I told them everything that Rachael had explained to me. I wanted to follow her to their house, but Carlisle didn't think it wise. I took Bella home after our family meeting ended. It helped me some just being with her, but I was so worried about Rachael that I wasn't very good company.

"Edward, I know you're upset," Bella said as she straddled my lap sitting on my knees.

"Yes, I'm upset, love. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do or how to help her." I sighed angrily.

Bella kissed me sweetly. "I know, baby, maybe you need to be distracted instead." She grinned. She was probably right.

I smiled. "How do you plan to distract me?" She leaned in and kissed me long and deep. I relaxed under her touch.

"Is that working?" she asked innocently.

I nodded. "A little. I think I might need a bit more, if that's alright"

"As you wish." She winked and kissed me deeply again. She ran her hands under my shirt and pulled up. I lifted my arms and let her take it off me. She kissed down my neck and up behind me ear, she bit my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine. A growl erupted from my chest; she giggled. "Dangerous creature," I muttered. She continued kissing down my chest. She nudged me to lie back, and I complied. She kissed and licked ever line on my chest, it felt wonderful. "You don't know how good that feels, Bella." She reached for the waist of my jeans and unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down. I wanted to stop her, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She tugged my pants down; I lifted to help her get them off. She kissed my legs up to the edge of my boxers and stopped. I looked down at her, she was staring at the bulge my shorts contained. I chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm shocked really. I never thought you'd let me go this far." She was still staring at me. I don't know what came over me, but I was feeling like a seventeen year old kid instead of an one-hundred plus year old man, and I didn't want her to stop. "You want to see it?" I ask biting my lip, feeling insecure suddenly.

She swallowed hard and said "God, yes!" I stifled a laugh at her enthusiasm. She reached up and pulled down my boxers. My erection sprang free. She just sat there on the floor between my legs staring. It was quite amusing to say the least. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I...I've never seen one before." She was so adorable.

"They're not pretty." I laughed propping myself up on my elbows.

"I think it's perfect, can I touch you?" she asked in a whisper.

I swallowed hard, "Yes, but if I tell you to stop, please stop."

"I will." She ran her hand up my leg stopping at the base of my shaft. The suspense was killing me; no one had ever touched me intimately. I was almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from coming at her very touch. Slowly, painfully slow, she traced me with her finger tips making me twitch. She giggled. "Bella, you're killing me, would you just grab it already!" I must be completely out of my mind. She smiled and wrapped her fingers around me. I involuntarily moaned at just having her warm hand around me.

"You're not as cold; I thought it would be the same as the rest of you." I had never noticed a temperature difference.

"Really, what does it feel like to you?" I asked, honestly curious.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Umm…it's soft, and slightly...warmish, like room temperature maybe, hard but not in the stone way just in the normal way."

"Interesting" I said lamely.

"What's my hand feel like to you?" She still hadn't moved. I wrapped my hand around hers and began to move it up and down. I couldn't take the stillness any longer, I needed friction. A bead of moisture was at the tip and before I knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and licked it off.

I hissed, "Bella, you can't do that again unless you tell me, it was almost too much."

"Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing." She was so adorably innocent. I knew I should stop but the seventeen year old boy was winning. I was beginning to wonder if I could actually wait until we were married to take her.

"Back to your question, your hand is very hot but feels wonderful. I've never felt anything so amazing, and when your tongue touched me it left like fire but in a good way. That's a sorry explanation, but I can't think very well right now."

"The moisture tasted like you smell, I liked it," she said sheepishly. "I want to taste all of you."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I could lose control; I'm hanging on by thread as is."

"If it's too much I'll stop. Maybe you could just keep your hands on the bed. It could help you control yourself, ya know if you're not touching me." I could tell she really wanted to do this. When I was human this was very taboo, but I knew that now it was a common practice.

"Only," I stressed. "If you really want to, Bella. You don't have to, your hand feels amazing enough for me."

"I want to, Edward. I really do." I took a deep breath as she leaned forward and kissed the tip, my eyes rolled back in my head as her lips took me in sucking gently. I moaned her name. Slowly, painfully slow, she moved down my shaft then back up. I was overwhelmed. I wanted, no needed her to finish this, I grabbed her blankets in my hands and squeezed. "Faster, Bella," I panted.

She picked up speed, I watched her as much as I could. I wanted to wrap her hair around my fist, but I restrained myself. I couldn't think any more, I was getting close to my release. This felt like nothing I had experienced before. "I'm...oh, God, Bella...I'm going to…" I couldn't finish my thought, I exploded. She drank up everything I gave out, and with an affectionate last lick, she pulled away. I lay there for a moment in stunned silence. She swallowed my venom! Panic surged through me, trumping the euphoria of my first orgasm. I jumped up and pulled her into my arms, and looked at her closely.

"Bella, are you okay? How do you feel?" I asked panicked.

Bella was startled. "I'm fine, Edward. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you were perfect! It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, but you swallowed my venom."

She gasped. "I didn't even think about that. I feel fine, nothing is burning."

"I'm going to call Carlisle and make sure. Maybe you should make yourself throw up." She looked at me in disgust. "I'm sorry love, but if something happens to you because I didn't have the control to tell you to move, I'll never forgive myself." I picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle," I said, panic clear in my voice.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked picking up on my strained sound immediately.

I chuckled dryly. "I have a very embarrassing question to ask you."

"Okay, son, what is it?"

"Bella and I were umm…"

"Being intimate?" He supplied.

"Yes, but she was giving me..."

"Oral sex?" he added with a chuckle.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "God…yes." If I were human I would have been red as a beet. "She swallowed it."

"I see, as long as it's not in contact with her blood. I think she'll be fine. Vampire semen isn't exactly venom, but still contains a bit, and could be harmful if it came in contact with her bloodstream."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Carlisle. Thank you."

"You're welcome, son. Do you and Bella plan on having intercourse anytime soon?"

"No, not that I've planned, but tonight wasn't exactly planned either."

He chuckled. "When you do, you may want to wear a condom. The first few times just to be sure your semen does not come in contact with her bloodstream. I'm assuming she's a virgin, as well."

"Yes"

"Then just to be safe, I don't think it would affect her either way, though." Carlisle said. He was in his doctor mode.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Thank you, again."

Carlisle snickered. "Call me anytime, good night."

"Bye."

"So?" Bella asked

"He said you should be fine, but if we have sex I should wear a condom at first to be sure nothing gets in your bloodstream."

"So we are going to have sex soon?" she asked looking excited by the possibility.

"I don't know Bella, can we take this slow please. I had wanted to wait until we were married after all."

"Yes, sorry I ruined your moment."

"What? You didn't ruin anything. I freaked out, like always. Love, it was perfect, thank you." I kissed her deeply then remembered I was naked and pulled away. "I should get dressed."

"Will you just put on your boxers and sleep with me." I couldn't refuse her.

"Why not." I shrugged with a smirk. "But no funny business, young lady." I pointed at her sternly

"I won't. Cross my heart." she smiled making a cross over her heart with her finger. I bent down to kiss her sweetly. This is the way I wanted to spend every night for eternity, curled up with the love of my existence. I knew we'd never make it to our wedding, and suddenly I didn't seem to mind that thought.

Leave me a review they make the updates come faster:)

Facebook Rebekah Swan

Twitter BaSwan79


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by chriguil**

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV**

I wished I could sleep. I was driving myself mad with worry over Rachael. She may be a vampire, but she was almost as fragile as Bella. I had to see her, to know she was safe. I thought about leaving and finding her house, but I had promised Carlisle I wouldn't do anything rash. When it was time for me to leave Bella's house, so I could change and get my car. I couldn't handle the stress. I decided to wake my sleeping beauty in hopes that the sound of her voice would sooth me.

"Bella, love, wake up please." I shook her lightly. I was pretty sure my voice was panicky.

"Edward? What's wrong, honey?" She sat up panicked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I had to. I'm anxious; worried about Rachael." She reached up and cupped my face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I know you're worried we all are, but you'll figure out how to help her. I know you will. It will take time and planning, he's not some rouge vampire. He works in the community, you have to be careful. I know you love Rachael but you can't do anything rash, it will hurt her more. You don't want that." Bella ran her hands through my hair soothingly.

I exhaled slowly. "You're right. I don't want that, and even though I know everything you've said, hearing you say it makes me feel better, thank you." I kissed her sweetly. I really did feel better. I had spent most of the night thinking of ways to kill Elliot, it was clearly not good use of my time.

"Bella, I have to go get my car. Thank you for not being upset with me for waking you."

"Edward, I'm here anytime you need me. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep. If you need me, wake me up." I kissed her in thanks, before I jumped out of her window. Running always helped clear my head. I ran as fast as I could. I changed quickly then headed back to Bella's. The ride to school was quiet, Bella knew I needed space. I loved that she knew me so well.

I saw Rachael at her locker and I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked up and leaned on the locker beside her trying to act as normal as possible. "Morning, little sister."

She jumped like she was surprised. I looked at her puzzled. "Sorry I was in my own little world. I didn't notice you." She seemed tired.

"You didn't hear my thoughts?"

"Umm...no I don't have that anymore." She bit her lip and looked down shyly.

"Why not?" I listened and all I heard was static in her head again.

"When I borrow a power, it doesn't last long."

"Oh, you can borrow it again if you'd like," I said with a smile. "That's okay, I'm too tired to hold onto it today." My suspicions were raised, if she was too tired to hold onto my power then something had to of happened.

"Did he hurt you last night?" She seemed to be very withdrawn, like she was when we first found each other.

"I'm going to be late to class, I'll talk to you later, Edward." She turned around and walked off. I knew something happened, I would find out and soon.

At lunch Rachael sat beside Bella, she had been sitting across from me so we could talk easily. Something had to be wrong. I got up and moved to the empty chair beside hers and took her hand in mine. I heard the thoughts of the others around me all wondering if Bella and I were having a fight, or if I had dumped her for the new girl. I ignored them. "Rach, please tell me what's changed from Friday night? You talked to me so easily...Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I don't know why I said what I did; I don't even know you that well. I shouldn't have said anything," Rachael said, pulling her hand from mine.

"You don't know me that well? Rachael, I'm your brother, your flesh and blood. I'm the same guy that used to play babies with you and kissed your hurt knee when you'd fall. I haven't changed." Her eyes softened. Tears pooled in her emerald eyes.

"Eddie, I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do. Please just give me time." Tears were rolling down her face. I put my arm around her and hugged her lightly.

"Everything will work out. Just let me know what you need, and I'll be there for you. Always." I kissed her head lightly.

"Thank you," she sniffled.

"How's your back?" I asked holding her at arm's length so I could see her eyes.

She cleared her throat then said, "It's almost healed, it doesn't hurt much anymore."

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"I didn't get much rest last night." Rest, we don't need to rest. Maybe she did since she was so fragile.

"Do you sleep?" I questioned.

"Something like that. I call it sleep, but I still know what's going on around me, I'm just kinda shut down."

"Wow, you are definitely unique," I chuckled.

"That's a nice way to say freak." She laughed, it was good to hear her laughing.

"You're not a freak." She rolled her eyes. Alice burst out laughing, I scowled at her.

"She is so much like you Edward, watching you two is a blast; you could totally pass for twins."

"Thanks, Alice. Our mom used to call me mini Eddie. Do you remember that?" I thought about it but nothing came to mind. It saddened me that so many of my human memories had faded.

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

"It's okay, I remember a lot of my human life. One of my freaky powers, I suppose."

"Maybe we could go hunting together and talk about everything. I remember very little, Carlisle saved a trunk of different babbles and photos, but they don't really bring back any memories. That reminds me, I wanted to show you this." I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. She stared at the photo for a long time not saying anything. Tears pooled in her eyes again. I handed her a napkin and asked. "Are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you again?"

"I'm fine, it's just that this was the last time I saw you, Mom and Dad. After we finished sitting for the painting, Mom shipped me off to Francie's house. She was our cousin on Dad's side."

"Maybe that's why I don't remember you. I really only remember Mom, she was in the bed next to me and cared for me until she passed." She handed me back the phone and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to be sure a downer. We should talk about something else." Rachael straightened up and wiped her eyes.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, I'm almost positive I wouldn't be allowed to go. But it doesn't matter because I'm not very good at catching my food." She seemed embarrassed.

I pointed to her drink. "So you always drink from a thermos?"

"Mostly, I can catch small things like rabbit, squirrel, small deer with no antlers." I must have been looking at her puzzled because she laughed and said, "I bruise easy, and it's a pain to carry a knife to slit their throats." She shrugged.

Of course, I hadn't thought of that, but why would she need a knife. I'd worry about that later. "I could help you and keep you safe."

"That would be great. I've been dying for a mountain lion, but Elliot refuses to catch it for me since I've not been very cooperative. It doesn't really matter any way, he'd never agree to it, and if I run off without permission, I'll pay when I get back."

"We'll think of something." The rest of the day went by quickly. I walked Rachael out to Christina's car.

"Hello, Mrs. Schwartz. How are you today?"

"Just fine, Edward. How are you?" She seemed friendly, but it also seemed forced.

"I'm doing well. I was wondering if you'd mind if Rachael came over to my house on Friday? We have a project to work on for class." Rachael and I did have a project to do, but I could finish it without any help.

"I'll ask her father. I'm sure that would be fine if you're working on school work, and you would be supervised correct?"

"Yes, Esme will be at the house, you could call her if you'd like." I smiled

"I'll do that. We have to meet your father Rachael, get in so we can leave." Rachael turned and hugged me, she whispered in my ear. "Thank you, I love you Eddie."

I winked and said, "Love you, Rach." She got in the car, Christina was giving me the death glare. I waved and smiled. I heard vile Mike talking to my poor little Bella. I was about to go and rescue her when I realized where his thought were headed, so I waited.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said cheerily.

"Mike," Bella said, I wanted to laugh, she despised him and he had no idea.

"So looks like you've got a bit of competition, Edward is all over the new girl. I bet you couldn't see them holding hands under the lunch table, could you?" If I were cheating on Bella, did he really think I'd do it in front of her? He's an idiot.

"Oh, she's not competition; she's a really nice girl, I like her. Edwards trying to make her feel welcome," Bella said dismissively.

"Yeah, but he wasn't all over you like that when you first came here," Mike said with a smirk.

"That you know of, Mike." She smirked; Mike's thoughts went silent.

"There you are, love. I was looking for you," I said as I walked over to Bella. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply. Mike made a gagging sound and walked away. I pulled back from Bella and laughed. "Edward that was mean." She laughed and playfully smacked my arm.

"You should have heard his thought's love, when you said 'she's a nice girl, I like her.'"

She smiled. "Why, what was he thinking?"

"That you liked her like, you like me." I didn't want to be blunt; it wasn't gentlemanly to speak that way to a lady.

"Oh…Oh…gross. I would never want to do that," she said matter of fact. I was glad because I will not share her! Especially not with my own sister, now that was gross.

The next few days went by in the same fashion. Rachael was very withdrawn, hardly speaking to anyone. On Thursday afternoon we were standing outside waiting on Christina to pick her up when I asked, "Rach, did Elliot say you could come over tomorrow?"

"Yes, he said I could come, but I had to promise him something in return, that I know I can't give." She ran her hand through her hair like I do when frustrated.

"What exactly was that?" I asked.

"I promised him I would take all of your powers, but I'm going to tell him again you have none." In other words, she's going to risk getting beat half to death just to be around me. I couldn't let her do that.

"If you borrow mine, can you give it to him?"

"No, it only works in full. Besides, him knowing your thoughts would not be good for you or anyone. It's fine, it's worth it." Rachael looked up at me pleadingly.

"It's not worth you getting beat over, we'll figure something out."

"Christina made him slow down a little until I'm healed. So things have been okay." She said this like was a good thing.

"What's_ 'okay' _mean? Has he stopped hitting you?"

She gave an annoying huff. "It means that he hasn't used anything to hit me with but the back of his hand."

I growled. "I hate him you know, and your flippant attitude about it isn't helping."

"It's not a flippant attitude. It's an 'I can't do a damn thing about it so, I accept it for what it is' attitude." She was getting angry, but so was I.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something else to her when I heard a man yell her name.

"Rachael!" he shouted from the back of the parking lot. I could tell right away he was a vampire. I tensed and pulled Bella behind me.

Rachael dropped her books as she squealed, "Ben!" and ran off at human speed to meet him. She jumped into his arms, he spun her around "I've miss you little sister." Ahh, so apparently he was one of Elliot's "children."

"I've missed you too, what are you doing here?" Rachael said. She looked completely relieved to see this Ben.

"Mom sent me to get you. I just got in about thirty minutes ago," Ben told her as he set her on her feet.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." She grabbed his hand. He was a little bigger than Emmett with dark brown hair, and the same topaz eye as the rest of us.

"Edward, Bella, this is Ben Schwartz. Ben, this is my brother Edward and his mate Bella." I thought no one could know I was her brother?

"So this is Eddie, huh?" He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Yep, the one and only," she beamed.

Ben turned to her with a smile, then frowned looking at her closely then said, "When did you eat last?" she looked away from his gaze and said "I don't know, the other day, I brought a thermos to school, didn't I, Edward."

I looked at her puzzled but answered, "She did, but you didn't drink much."

"Was this thermos full?" Ben asked, she looked away again, he gently pulled her chin up and look into her eyes. "Was it?" he asked again."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Do we have to talk about this now? You just got here."

"Yes, we do. I think it's important that Edward know what he can, to help look after you." He turned to me. "When she looks like this it means she's not eating. I ask again, Rachael, was it full?"

"No" she whispered.

"He's not letting you eat again?" What? Not letting her eat! I was getting furious again. Bella squeezed my arm.

"I've not been very cooperative," Rachael said in a small voice.

Ben sighed and pulled her into a hug and then turned to me. "Edward, would you mind coming with us? To talk?"

"No, not at all, let me drop Bella off at home and I can meet you."

"I'll take care of Bella, just go now, Edward." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, love." I kissed her and followed Ben and a now sobbing Rachael.

"Get in the back with her if you don't mind." I got in the back seat of his car and wrapped my arm around Rachael as she sobbed in my chest.

"How much do you know?" Ben asked me.

"I know she's a little different than the average vampire. I know that Elliot is not what he seems."

Ben nodded. "Good, so you know he beats the shit out of her?"

"Yes." If he knew, how could he allow her to be alone with him?

"Listen, I know you're probably thinking I'm a heartless jerk for not saving her, but I can't. I left to find a way to kill Elliot. I've found nothing. I've been gone on and off for fifteen years. When I left the first time he wasn't beating her. He treated her like his beloved daughter. He's on a power trip now and nothing else matters." Rachael sobbed harder.

"So why come back now?" I asked.

"Christina called me and told me dad was out of hand; she asked me to come help Rachael. Elliot is my biological father. He listens to me more than he would the average vampire. Are these woods okay to talk?" He asked, parking off the side of the road, and out of sight from coming cars.

"Yeah, they're fine." We got out, walking about five hundred yards into the forest. Rachael still clung to me but had stopped crying. When we stopped he held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her into his chest.

"Rach, sweetheart, please tell me what he's done," Ben asked softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. It seemed too intimate to be completely platonic, but I'd worry about that later.

"I can't," she whispered.

He sighed, "Rachael, I don't want to force you to tell me, but I will." I didn't like the word 'force'.

"I can't tell you Ben, you'll be angry with me." I'm starting to wonder if she was like an abused woman that can't leave their abuser. They stick up for them until it kills them sometimes.

"Rachael," he said sternly. "I will give you one more chance; tell me what that son of a bitch did to you!"

"No. He's not done anything that I didn't deserve. I never listen, I always disobey. I'm a horrible daughter." Definitely battered woman syndrome, I thought to myself.

"Fine, you've left me no choice. Edward, hold her arms." I hesitated "I'm not going to hurt her; I'm going to use compulsion on her."

"What?" I asked confused.

"That's my gift, I can look at someone and make them tell me the truth, I won't hurt her."

She cried out, "No, No, No!" shaking her head and closing her eyes. I grabbed her arms and held her tight against my chest. She was sobbing so hard, if I had been a normal human, I wouldn't have been able to hold her up. "Benny, please don't do this! He can't know, he can't know."

"He needs to know, sweetie," he said softly. I assumed they were referring to me. I couldn't hear their thoughts but it seemed rational.

"No, he won't see me the same, he won't love me anymore, I won't be the same." she sobbed and spoke in a low whisper.

"Are you talking about me?" I clarified. She nodded. I turned her in my arms and hugged her fiercely. "Rachael there is nothing that you could do that would make me see you differently or stop loving you. I just got you back, I want to help you. Please just tell me what happened, please." I spoke in a very soft, low pleading voice hopping she would comply.

"No," she whispered. I sighed.

"Turn her around, Edward. Rachael you know I hate doing this to you, but you leave me no choice." He looked into her eyes and stared for a few seconds and I felt Rachael relaxing, so much that if I hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to the ground.

"Okay sweetie, tell me, when was the last time you really ate?" Ben asked in a soft calming voice

"Over a month ago," she said in a very monotone voice, trance like.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"Daddy says I don't deserve food, because I've not collected any new powers for him." I hated hearing her call him that, our real father would have never treated her badly.

"Have you found new powers to collect?"

"Yes," she said again. Her trance like state was a little horrifying.

"Then why not just give them to him and save yourself," Ben asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Because I love the people that have these powers and I don't want them to die."

"Is Edward one of these people?"

"Yes, he's my brother, Benny, he can't die; I need him." I felt a tear hit my arm that was pressing across her shoulders securing her to my chest.

Ben's face softened. He moved the hair from her face and said, "He's not going to die, I'll be sure of that. What else has Elliot done to you?"

"He hits me."

"He hits you with what?" Ben asked.

"Mostly his fist, but if I do something really bad, he beats me with a whip that's made from vampire teeth and nails." My blood was boiling. He was going to die.

Ben was barely controlling his anger. "Has he beaten you recently?"

"Last night."

"With the whip?" Ben asked after taking a deep breath to control his anger. I could see it radiating in his eyes.

"No, his hand."

"Tell me what happened last night. What did you do to deserve this beating?" Every question he asked his voice was soft and comforting, like he was talking to a small child.

"I asked him if I could go to Edward's house on Friday. He wanted me to collect powers. I told him no one had any. He thinks I'm lying. I am lying, I deserve to be punished."

"No, you don't deserve to be punished. What else did he do to you last night?"

She shook her head. "Please don't make me say it, I can't, Benny. I can't!" she pleaded. Her voice was different now. The compulsion must have been wearing off. Ben put his hands on her face and continued to stare, she relaxed again.

"You can, sweetie, just tell me what he did so I can help you."

In a very low whisper that I could barely hear she said, "He raped me." I almost lost it, I had never been so angry in my entire existence. How could he do that to her? How could he do any of it? He had to die. Ben pulled her from me pressing her tightly to his chest. His eyes were full of venom-tears. Rachael was sobbing, saying over and over, "I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me."

Ben soothed her saying, "There's nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong. Is this the first time?"

"No, he does it a lot." I was on the ground sobbing tearless sobs. My poor little sister had such a horrible life, I was so thankful Carlisle had been the one to turn me.

"Eddie, I'm sorry." She said squatting down to me.

I grabbed her tightly in my arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing, absolutely nothing wrong. I'm so sorry this happened to you," I said between sobs.

"I need more questions answered, baby, they are going to be hard. So if you want me to use compulsion, I will, but we need to know." She crawled up on my lap; I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'll try to answer them," she said trying to be strong.

Ben sat cross legged in front of us. "How long has he been raping you?"

"Since you left."

"Were you a virgin?"

"Yes," she sobbed. _Bastard!_

"Do you still have cuts from his beating?" Ben continued seemingly unfazed, but I could tell that it was killing him.

"Yes, on my back, legs and arms."

"Will you show me?" she stood up and pulled her shirt off, her back was still covered in cuts and bruises, her arms from the elbow up had hand print shaped bruises. Her stomach looked like a boot shaped bruise. I wanted to vomit. Ben said, "Put your shirt back on. Can I see your legs?" she pulled her pants down to reveal slashes like the ones on her back, and the inside of her legs had little fingertip size bruises. I wanted to cry, scream; vomit even more now. I wanted to run away with her and never come back. After she pulled her pants back on, Ben sat on the ground and pulled her onto his lap.

"Rachael, I'm so sorry I left you with him. I had no idea he would do this to you. Please forgive me" He was sobbing against her. She put her little arms around his neck. "You didn't know. It's not your fault. Please don't cry." She was crying in earnest now, as she clung to her adopted brother. He had protected her when I didn't know she even existed. I was grateful for him, but still angry with the whole situation.

"Edward, do you think you could get her something to eat?" Ben asked.

"Yes, of course," I responded immediately, rising to my feet.

"Okay, you'll have to hunt for her and open its neck, it would probably be better if you carried her. She's really weak. Can you take her to your house when you're done?"

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go talk to Elliot while he's at work, where he can't kill me. Then I'll come to your house."

"Ben, please be careful, Elliot has gotten a lot worse in the past year. He has too many powers," Rachael said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine. Go with Edward and eat." He stood up with her cradled in his arms; he handed her to me and then was gone. I looked down at her as she stared at the now empty spot where he stood.

"If he dies it will be my fault, I'll never forgive myself."

"It will not be your fault, and we'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. The only one that needs to die is Elliot. Now, let's go get you some food." I darted off through the forest. I caught a mountain lion and a couple of elk for her. After she was finished, she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. I chuckled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I was so hungry. I could have eaten an elephant." I laughed, glad to see her sounding better and looking better.

"Elephant, huh, have you ever tried one?" I mused.

"Yeah, last year, we went on a night hunt in Africa. They are not very good." I laughed.

"I love your laugh, it reminds me of Daddy, our father," she said.

I stopped and looked down at her; she was still lying on the ground. "Rachael I don't remember them. Do you think we could go through the box Carlisle saved for me? You can tell me what you remember? Could you take my power so I can see them through your mind?"

"Yes, I'd love to see everything; I wonder what happened to our house?" she mused.

"I own it." Her eyes lit up as she gasped and sat up.

"Eddie, I want to go there. Can we? Please" I had vowed never to go back there, but for her I would.

"Sure, let's get this mess cleared up with Elliot; we'll go as soon as we graduate." She pounced on me kissing my face repeatedly.

"Oh thank you, thank you. You are the best big brother ever!" I laughed, pulling us both to our feet. "You're welcome. Let's go back to my house for now." She darted off, she wasn't as fast as me, but well fed she was pretty close. If it's the last thing I ever did, I will kill Elliot Schwartz, and protect my little sister.

Thanks for reading.

You can find me on Facebook at Rebekah Swan

And Twitter BaSwan79


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I create with in this story. **

**This chapter is a bit dark. I tried not to be overly graphic. **

**Edward's POV:**

"You totally let me win, didn't you?" Rachael asked with a huge smile as she stood on the front porch of my house.

"No, you beat me fair and square," I said returning her smile.

"You're a terrible liar, Edward Anthony,"

"Actually I'm an excellent liar," I said with a wink. "Maybe to the unsuspecting fools that fall for your charm, but you can't fool your sister. I grew up with you, I know your ways." She laughed. It was so good to hear.

I laughed and shook my head. "A lot can change in one-hundred years, sister dear."

"Whatever, Eddie," she said rolling her eyes.

Laughing we walked into the house, finding most of the family in the kitchen with Bella. She was sitting at the island eating a snack. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you"

"I missed you. How was the hunt?" she asked. I loved how accepting she was of my diet.

"How do you know I hunted?" she laughed and patted my cheek.

"You're flush, and slightly warmer, and your eyes are a shade lighter. Plus you have animal breath." Ever the observant one. I smiled and kissed her, then blanched.

Animal breath. I breathed into my hand and sniffed, I didn't smell anything. Bella was giggling, I knew she was teasing me. I tickled her in payback then answered her question. "It was good, she's feeling much better." I gestured to Rachael with my chin.

"What did you have?" Bella asked.

"Mountain lion," I said with a smile. She smiled in return.

"Rachael you look so much better, how are you feeling dear?" Esme asked with motherly concern.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. Edward is an excellent big brother, he made sure I ate enough." Esme beamed at that. I could tell by her thoughts that she was extremely happy and proud of me. I mouthed a thank you.

"He's excellent at everything he does; of course, I suppose I might be slightly biased." Esme chuckled.

"No, that's pretty much true, Esme, Edward does everything perfectly," Bella said.

I squeezed her lightly and kissed her quickly then added, "The two of you are utterly ridiculous, but thank you all the same. Esme, do you know what time Carlisle will be home?"

"His shift is over in thirty minutes. I'd call him if I were you, you know how wrapped up in his work he can become. It could be hours before he gets home." She smiled fondly, she loved Carlisle's dedication.

"Alright, thanks." I pulled out my phone and sent him a text. He responded that he would be home shortly. He was excited to examine Rachael; see if he could figure out her unusual power. True to his word Carlisle arrived home within the hour. Rachael and I joined him in his study.

"Rachael you look much better. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked

"I feel better, stronger," she answered.

"Good. Can you tell me all the ways that you are different than the average vampire?"

"Yes, I'm weaker, but not substantially, when I eat correctly. My skin is always more vulnerable. I have to rest in a sleep-like state daily (I can go without rest but I tend to become disorientated and clumsy). I'm non-venomous, my teeth are not very sharp. I bleed, though not like a human. For the most part I can't hunt for myself, I can drink human blood and not feel any different than with animal blood. My eyes are green, and I can cry. I think that's everything, I'm a pretty pathetic excuse for a vampire." She sighed and plopped down on the couch. I sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. I could tell she was about to cry. She turned her head into my chest trying to stop the tears, but I could already feel them through my shirt.

Carlisle pulled a chair up directly in front of her; putting a hand on her knee. He said, "Rachael, there is nothing that you should feel embarrassed, or self-conscious about, you are prefect just as you are. You have an amazing gift and if you could learn to use it differently than what Elliot has taught you, you may enjoy life more. We aren't going to hurt or use you. We want to help you have a wonderful life. When you're ready, I'd like to give you a quick examination." She relaxed and let go of my shirt taking my hand. "Edward can stay with me right?"

Carlisle smiled. "Of course."

"Okay, then I'm ready." She gave him a half smile.

"Carlisle, there are some things that I've found out today that you should know. Rachael, is it okay if I tell him, would you rather wait outside?" she shook her head no, so I continued to tell him everything we had learned earlier that afternoon.

"Rachael, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I can assure you that nothing like that will happen to you here." She nodded, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle continued, "I think first I'll just give you a normal exam, like I would a human. I doubt I'll find anything but as a precaution." He listened to her breathing. "No heartbeat." He smiled.

She huffed, "At least I got the dead part right." We all laughed lightly.

Carlisle looked in her eyes. "Your eyes are very interesting. They have all the vampire qualities as well as some of the human ones. There is really no explanation for your tears; your tear ducts are dry like any other vampire. Maybe they aren't necessarily tears and more an abundance of venom that spills over, or in your case venom-less venom." He smiled and asked, "Have you tested the venom theory?"

"Yes, I bit a human when I was first born. I drank from him but he didn't die or change. Elliot held him hostage to study him. He eventually killed him...I never really got over that. I was so upset over it, I ran away from Elliot, but I went back after almost starving to death. I wasn't very good at catching animals and I refused to hurt another human."

"Do your eyes change color based on when you drink human blood?" he questioned.

"No, they are just always this same green, sometimes they are brighter but always the green."

Carlisle hummed and scratched his chin. "Interesting, It looks like based on appearances you aren't much different than a normal vampire. I believe your difference is linked to your powers. Since your skin is vulnerable, would you be opposed to me drawing a little blood?"

"That's fine," She said as she pulled a sleeve up. I noticed her cuts had almost completely closed, earlier in the day they were still open wounds.

"Rachael, your arm is almost healed," I pointed out, tracing my finger over the spot lightly.

"Yeah, if I eat or over eat as I did today, I heal a lot faster. That's why Elliot starves me." Carlisle sighed and looked just as disgusted as I did. He drew the blood from her arm, then headed over to the lab area of his office.

"Anything?" I asked.

"It looks like vampire blood, no difference in appearance. I'm still going to go on the assumption that her power is what makes her different." He sighed looking a little disappointed that he couldn't help her.

"Umm…Ben…bit me once and the venom made me stronger, but after it wore off everything was back to normal," Rachael said apprehensively. Carlisle and I both exchanged a bewildered look as I asked.

"Why did Ben bite you?"

"I asked him to; I wanted to see what would happen. We had recently found out that I would sorta bleed if my skin was cut, he wanted to know what it would taste like," she explained sheepishly.

"Did it hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"Like hell, but after I started to feel stronger." She shrugged.

"Maybe we could try to inject venom into your vein, would that be okay?" she nodded and Carlisle went off to gather his supplies. I walked over and knelt in front of her taking both her tiny hands in mine.

"Rachael, thank you for letting us try to help you. It means so much to me that you are trusting me." I smiled.

She cupped my face with her hand and said, "Eddie, there is no one in the entire world that I trust more than you. What I said earlier was a product of starvation and fear."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." I finally felt like I had my sister back. I had gained some of my human memories of her and the one thing I wanted more than anything was for her to trust me as she did when she was a little girl. I was so happy that if I could cry, I would most certainly be crying now.

Carlisle came back with the supplies "Edward, would you like to be the venom donor?" He asked.

"Yes, how are we going to do this?"

"It's quiet simple really, I'll just draw the venom from your mouth, then inject it into her arm," he said holding up the syringe. "Okay" He drew the venom then turned to Rachael, she looked a little frightened.

"Are you all right, Rachael?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just going to hurt for a little while." I squeezed her hand. She smiled slightly, then held her arm out for Carlisle. He injected the venom slowly. Immediately, Rachael's face contorted in pain as she whimpered. I squeezed her hand tighter. After about a minute, she let go and turned to Carlisle. "I think its, okay now. I'm starting to feel stronger." I looked down at her arm all the marks were beginning to disappear.

"Carlisle, look, the scaring is vanishing."

"Let's look at your back, Rachael," Carlisle suggested. Her back was covered, in scars and cuts, but was now smooth with no blemishes. I gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Rachael asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. Your back is completely healed." She gasped; jumped up and ran out of the room. I followed her to the hall bathroom; she was looking into the mirror in awe.

"Do you know how long I've lived with those scars? This is amazing. If I can finally get away from Elliot, I won't have that constant reminder of him. Thank you so much!" She hugged me tightly.

I chuckled. "I think you are a bit stronger, that actually hurts a little.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. I grabbed her hand and led her back to Carlisle's study.

"Are you all right, Rachael?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, thank you so much, Carlisle." We sat down to discuss what this might mean, when we heard a car coming fast up the drive.

"It's Elliot," I said panicked. His thoughts were ragging, he was either going to kill us all or leave with Rachael willing or not. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed Rachael. "I do not care what happens, you are not to let go of me, do you understand?" She nodded.

The three of us went downstairs, Alice was frantic, she couldn't see anything. "I can't see a damn thing, Edward!" She yelled.

"Alice, it's okay, calm down, please," Jasper begged. I could feel a calming presence but it was doing nothing for Alice or me.

"Edward, maybe it's best if I go with him," Rachael said in almost a whisper.

I grabbed her into a tight hug, "No! No, you will not go with him. I will not let him beat or rape you again," I said frantically.

"Edward," she sighed. "Eddie, he won't leave here without me, and I will not let you or your family die because of me. I'll be fine; I've lived through this for the last fifteen years."

"No, No!" I yelled.

"Edward, she's right. You can't let Elliot destroy our family. It's her choice, you should respect that," Rosalie said, and in her thoughts she added, "_If__ any of our family dies because of her, I will kill you. Don't risk our lives for someone you barely know." _I growled at her. I knew at least part of what she was saying was true, I couldn't let everyone die to save her. I'd have to find a way to save everyone.

Elliot's car screeched to a halt. He was out and banging on the door within seconds. Carlisle answered the door. "Elliot, is there something wrong?" Elliot pushed his way past Carlisle.

"Where the hell is she!" he demanded.

Carlisle always the essence of calm said, "Whom are you speaking of, Elliot?"

"You know damn well of whom I'm speaking! Now where the hell is my daughter?" he demanded with fury.

"Dad, I'm here, please calm down." Rachael stepped out from behind me and I grasped her hand tightly.

"I will not calm down! I get home to find your brother there without you. He refused to tell me where you are, but I'm not an idiot Rachael! I know you're fooling around with this boy." He gestured to our clasped hands.

"It's really not what you're thinking. If you could calm down, I could explain everything to you. It's just a big misunderstanding," Rachael pleaded.

"Misunderstanding or not, you are not allowed to run around unsupervised. What if something happened? What if you were hurt, there would be no one to help you. You could have been killed." He actually sounded like a frantic father and not a psychotic monster.

"I wasn't alone, I was with Edward; he made sure I was safe." She let go of my hand, I grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at me and mentally told me, _"Eddie, he loves me in his own way and I made him worry. I shouldn't have run off with you. Thank you for everything, but I'll be fine. Ben will make sure of that. Please don't cause a scene; let me get out of here to protect your family. Bella's here, think of her please, Eddie. I love her too and I don't want anything to happen to her."_ I sighed in defeat and let her go. She walked up to Elliot and put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. I could feel my anger rising.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Please forgive me."

He calmed instantly and sighed. "Rachael, don't do that to me again." He kissed her head, then moved her into his side. He apologized to Carlisle for the outburst and escorted her to his car.

I walked out on the porch, she turned and looked at me and mentally said, _"Eddie, I love you. Please don't do anything rash. I'll see you at school."_ She waved as the car sped out of the driveway. I crumbled to my knees sobbing. I couldn't protect her. I was powerless against him. Bella knelt beside me and pulled me into her embrace.

"Edward, honey, it will be okay. You'll figure out a way to protect her. I love you."

I pulled her onto my lap and held her as tight as I could without hurting her. "Thank you Bella."

Two days went by and I still had not seen Rachael. Carlisle had me promise, I wouldn't go to her house. So I was stuck worrying and wondering what happened to her. On the third day at lunch, Rachael walked in the cafeteria, relief washed all over me. I looked at her and smiled but she didn't seem to notice me at all. She sat down at a table in the far corner of the room, alone. I tried to hear her mind but couldn't.

I got up and walked over to her. She was staring out the window and didn't move as I began to speak, "Rachael, what's going on? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at me with tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm fine, Edward, thanks for your concern." She blinked quickly and turned back to the window.

I sat down in the seat in front of her, "Rach, please talk to me." I reached out to touch her arm but she moved away. I noticed then that she was holding her arm close to her body and not moving it. "Is your arm broken?"

"Edward, please just go. I'm fine, I promise," Rachael said.

I growled and stormed off. Carlisle was right, you can't help someone who isn't willing to accept it. I'd have to find another way. The rest of the week passed in the same fashion, Rachael wouldn't speak to me, no matter how often or what approach I tried. On Friday, Bella had a routine doctor appointment, she didn't want me to go with her, so I was stuck at school. I was waiting for Rachael to come to class hoping today she would talk to me.

She came in and sat in Bella's normal seat. "Eddie, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, it's just not safe for me to involve myself with you or your family. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed from her eyes, she turned from me to stare out the window.

I didn't know what to say. I reached for her and as I came in contact with her arm she muffled a cry. "Rachael, I know you're hurt. If you won't let me get you out of the situation, at least let me take you hunting or get you another injection," I said too quiet for human ears.

She turned to me and said, "Okay, but just hunting. I can't handle venom right now, it will hurt too badly. I need to heal more first."

"Thank you. Let's get out of here before the teacher comes." We walked out of the school towards the woods.

"Edward, I can't run."

I looked at my baby sister sadly. "I'll carry you." I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and took off. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find something substantial to give her, but all I could find were deer. "Are you feeling better?" I asked as she finished her fourth deer.

"Yes, I'm stuffed." She was able to move her arm now without pain. I took this time alone to ask what had happened.

"Please tell me what happened after you left, don't leave anything out," I pleaded.

Rachael picked at a leaf hanging from the tree for a moment before she spoke, "I'll tell you, but know there is nothing, absolutely nothing, you can do about any of this." I nodded, not sure I agreed but wanted her to tell me regardless. She took a deep breath and sat down on the ground.

"He was really worried about me. All Ben told him was that I ran off in the woods; that he thought I'd gone hunting. Elliot was furious with Ben for letting me go alone. He used one of his powers on Ben to make him stay at the house."

"What kind of power?"

"It's sort of like freezing you in place. You can't move and he can hold you there without staying in contact with you. You wouldn't be able to move at all until he releases you. You're totally aware of your surroundings but can't do anything. Anyway, after we left your house, he was very quiet not saying a word to me in the car. I knew I was in trouble. He only gives me the silent treatment when it's going to be really bad. As soon as we pulled into our garage, he told me to go to the basement. I saw Ben sitting frozen in a chair at the far end of the room." She took a deep breath then said, "Edward, this would be easier if I took your power and showed you what happened."

"Okay." I watched the scene unfold before me, completely horrified.

"_Ben, oh God! Ben, are you okay?" He didn't answer her. He was completely still, except for his eyes, they moved back and forth, as he tried to communicate. _

_ "Ben, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you come here. I knew you couldn't stop him." Rachael stopped and turned toward the door. I could see the room, it was a large mostly empty basement. There was one small window that shown light into the middle of the room. One door in the far corner across from were Ben and Rachael sat. Along the wall was a table full with different tools for inflicting torture. A bed lay on the floor on the opposite wall. I cringed knowingly. A few chairs and a bench were in the middle of the room, it didn't appear to have any other furniture. _

_ Elliot walked through the door carrying a short whip. It was the one Rachael had described to me. She backed up against the wall. "Please, Daddy. I'm so sorry, I promise, I won't go near the Cullen's again," she begged, holding her hands up it surrender. My heart broke for her. _

_ "Rachael, you know the rules are here to protect you, yet you always disobey them. I have no other choice but to punish you. Do you think I like punishing you Rachael?" he asked coldly. _

_ Rachael's tears fell freely. "No, Daddy, I don't. Please, just this once could you forgive me without the punishment? I swear I'll never speak to them again. Please, Daddy." Tears poured down her face. Elliot had stopped in the middle of the room moving a tall bench to the center. It was narrow with hand cuff like buckles on top and on the bottom near the floor. I felt like I was going to vomit. I knew exactly what that bench was for. I thought about asking Rachael to stop this memory, but I had to know. I had to see._

_ "Absolutely not, Rachael. Now don't fight me, just come over here," he said sternly. She was sobbing, begging him over and over to not do this. He walked toward her, she fell to the floor cringing away from him. Ben's eyes were wide with fright. Elliot grabbed her by the arm "I don't know why you always have to make this harder on yourself." _

_ "No, No, No!" she screamed. I was trembling, I didn't want to see this but I couldn't look away. She was fighting him with all she had but it was simply not enough. He strapped her hands and her feet to the bench. _

_ He stood in front of her, arms crossed with the whip in hand. "Rachael, I want you to tell me why I'm doing this?"_

_ She was sobbing uncontrollably. "I ran off…I lied…I...I...I...I'm so sorry, Daddy, please." She stuttered as she sobbed. _

_ He was unaffected by her words. "Yes, and as I told you before, I want you to leave the Cullen boy alone. I know what pretty boys like him want and he will not defile you, Rachael." _

_ Was he serious with this shit? I asked myself. _

_ "It's not like that, Daddy. Honest, he's just a friend. He has a girlfriend," Rachael said quickly. _

_ "Girlfriend? You think a human can really be what a vampire needs? He's just trying to seduce you, Rachael, and I will not have another man take what is mine. Do you understand me?"_

_ "Yes," she whispered. _

_ "Tell me who you belong to!" he demanded._

_ "You, I'm yours, only yours," she sobbed. I felt sick. _

_ "That's right." He walked up to her and caressed her face. "You don't need a mate, you will have me for all eternity; I'm all you will ever need." Rachael's sobs had quieted but her tears where still streaming down her face. _

_ He moved his hand, then with more force than I could comprehend, struck her across her face. The blow would have ripped a human's head clean off its body. She made no sound, just slumped down on the bench. "Rachael, you know I love you, I do everything for you. I feed you, clothe you, and give you shelter. Why would you want to dabble with high school boys still living with their fathers?" Among the many things I found disturbing about this man, I found it odd how Elliot looked at us as children, though we were old enough to be great grandparents. _

_ "Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Rachael answered, her voice sounded detached. _

_ "Is that all you did, hold hands with him?"_

_ "Yes." _

_ He hit her again. "Liar!" he yelled. _

_ "Hugged. I hugged him," she added loudly. _

_ "Is that all?" _

_ "Yes," she whispered. _

_ "You didn't kiss him?"_

_ "Just on the cheek." He looked like he was studying her to see if she was telling him the truth. _

_ "You will never do any of those things ever again. Do you understand?" he reprimanded. _

_ "Yes, I promise."_

_ "Good. Now for your punishment for running off, I think one-hundred licks should suffice, wouldn't you say?" He smirked evilly. _

_ "Please don't," she whispered as he walked around to her back and began hitting her over and over with the whip of vampire teeth and nails. He hit her on her back and legs. Every blow ripped her clothing and tore her skin. She screamed and cried, begging him over and over to stop. After he finished, he unbuckled the straps and let her collapse to the floor. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm and threw her across the room to the bed. She hit the wall hard; I heard the crunching sound of her arm breaking. She landed in a heap on the mattress. _

_ "Ben, I hope you are enjoying your view, this is what happens when you don't watch out for your sister." Ben still sat in frozen horror. Elliot put the whip down and walked over to Rachael. He knelt down in front of her. "Now, my dear, you will show me that I am the only one for you." He lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were swollen, almost shut, her mouth cut and bleeding, her nose bloody. _

_ "How do you want me to prove to you? I'm yours, no one else's. Can't you accept my words?" she asked barely audible. _

_ "No, I can't, you've lied to me about the boy; you said it was nothing but I could tell. I saw you both with my own eyes. You love him and he loves you. That's not telling me that you belong to me. That's betraying my love for you." Elliot's voice grew angrier with each word. _

_ "I'm sorry, I do love Edward," she said through her clenched teeth. I didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell him I was her brother. She could have saved herself so much pain. _

_ He slapped her again knocking her on her back on the bed. _

_ "You love him!" he roared. "Your love is not for you to give away, it is only mine! I made you! I gave you this immortal life; you will only love me. Do you understand?" Elliot was screaming right against her face. I couldn't see him because her eyes were closed tightly, but I could feel, from her memory, the iciness of his breath on her skin. _

_ "No, I don't only love you. I love Edward, he would never hurt me like you. He and his family are good people, they don't abuse the ones they love," Rachael said strongly. _

_ I wished she would stop talking. I prayed that she would. _

_ Elliot looked so angry that he would surely combust into a raging fire, but he spoke in a calm, menacing voice "Is that so, you think you love this boy? Where is he now? Why didn't he stand up for you? Why didn't he come to your rescue? He's using you, Rachael. He doesn't love you. He's just like any other high school boy; he only wants sex and control."_

_ Rachael's eyes popped open. "No, it's not like that."_

_ Elliot laughed at her. "Then please tell me what it is like, Rachael. Enlighten me."_

_ "It's just not like that," she whispered lamely. I wanted nothing more than for her to tell him I was her brother. _

_ "I believe it is, Rachael. Has Ben tried to get you to have sex with him? That's what boys want, it's all they want."_

_ "No, Ben is my brother, he doesn't try to do anything with me." Elliot glared at her, then looked to Ben and waved his arm. _

_ Ben gasped for breath, "Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" He could only speak the rest of him was still frozen._

_ "Answer me this, Benjamin. Have you ever tried to have sex with Rachael? Answer honestly or she will pay for your lie."_

_ "Yes! Yes! I have, I love her. She loves me. Please, just stop hurting her, please," he begged his father. _

_ "Just as I thought. Has she consented to having sex with you? Remember, your lie will cause her pain," Elliot said with a smirk. _

_ "No, no, she hasn't," he whispered._

_ "Good. Now, isn't it easier when we tell the truth, children?" _

_ They both answered at the same time, "Yes."_

_ He turned his attention back to Rachael. "Now, show me I'm the only one that can touch you."_

_ Rachael shook her head. "No, I don't want you to touch me."_

_ "Why do you always have to make everything so damn difficult? Honestly, Rachael, you know I'll have what I want. Why fight it?" She didn't answer. She just cowered to the back of the bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to him. _

_ She was sobbing as she screamed, "Noooo..." He ripped her shredded pants from her body and shoved himself inside her. She screamed and cried. She tried relentlessly to escape from his grasp, while he continued to pound in and out of her. After he was finished, he let go of her. _

_ "Do not leave this room, either of you, until I've given you permission." With that he left. Rachael lay naked and sobbing on the bed. _

_ Ben was frozen, sobbing from the chair. "Rachael, Rachael, are you okay? I'm so sorry"_

_ "I'll be okay, Ben. It's not your fault." She stayed on the bed, eyes locked on Ben's. After a time, she got up and crawled over to Ben. She kissed him softly and then said, "I love you so much, I'm sorry I've gotten you into this mess. You should have left; I knew it wasn't safe for you here."_

_ "No, I'll never leave you again. I don't care what he does to me. I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry you had to go through that...I didn't know he was that evil," Ben said. _

_ "Don't blame yourself; this is not your fault. Elliot is power hungry. He's not himself anymore. We'll find a way to stop him." She paused for a moment thinking, then asked, "Ben, why did you lie? You've never tried to have sex with me."_

_ "I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to believe me if I told the truth. So I lied, hoping he wouldn't make it worse for you. But I didn't lie about loving you, I've always loved you." The truth of his words shown through his eyes. _

_ "Oh, Ben, I love you too, more than I should. Is it wrong?"_

_ "No, you're not my sister, you know." He smiled "I know, I don't think Elliot will see it that way though," Rachael said._

_ "Who cares what he thinks. We'll find a way to kill him, Rachael. Why didn't you tell him about Edward?"_

_ "I don't want him involved more than what he is. I will not endanger anymore lives."_

_ "You're good to a fault, you know that right?" She smiled. She turned and grabbed a blanket, then crawled into Ben's lap. "Ben, I'm going to unfreeze you but if Elliot comes in, you have to promise to pretend you're still frozen, no matter what." He looked at her as puzzled as I was._

_ "Okay, but how?"_

_ "Edward asked me if I could take powers from Elliot once I gave them. And in truth, I never could, but today Carlisle gave me Edward's venom and it made me stronger, just like when you bit me. So when I realized Elliot had frozen you, I tried and it worked. I took his power, well, borrowed it." She ran her hand down his arms and he immediately moved to pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. _

Her memories stopped, I looked up into her green eyes stunned. I had no clue what we were going to do now, but I knew I wasn't letting her out of my sight from this point forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters which I create within this story and the plot, of course.**

**Special thanks to my beta Guilchris! She rocks hard!**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat staring at her for a few moments unsure of what to say. She broke me from my silence. "Edward, it is okay if you don't see me the same way. It would be what I deserve."

"What? No! I just want to help you, Rachael. No matter what happens to you, you will always be my little sister, and it's my job to watch out for you. I only wish I would have known about you sooner." I sighed and ran my hand roughly through my hair. I didn't know what to do. "What will you do now?"

"I have no choice. I have to go home. If I'm not in front of the school when Christina gets there, he'll just beat me again."

"Does he know you unfroze Ben?" I asked.

"No, and Ben had me freeze him again so he won't find out." I nodded. I couldn't just let her go, I needed to help her.

"Rachael, I need to do something to help." I practically pleaded.

"Bite me." I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Bite me, Edward. The venom will make me stronger; I can drain him of some of his powers. Maybe, if I'm strong enough, I could take all his powers away."

I looked at her apprehensively. "Okay, but I don't think one bite will help that much. You need an injection. Maybe if we injected you with more…"

"Okay, you can get some injections when you go home, but for now bite me. Do it here, it won't be so noticeable." She held up her arm, shirt rolled up above the bend of her arm. She crawled up on my lap and held her arm in front of my mouth. "Don't think about it, just do it, please."

I took her arm in my hands and blew out a gust of air before I stuck my teeth into her arm. She gasped but otherwise didn't make a sound. I closed the wound to make the venom stay inside. I held her tightly until the pain stopped. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be silly, Edward, it was what I needed. My arm is completely better and I'm sure the rest of me is healing as well." She lifted her shirt, her marks where beginning to disappear. "After I'm completely healed, will you do it again?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. I hated this almost as much as I hated the idea of biting Bella, the only difference was biting Rachael actually helped her. After about five minutes, all her injuries were gone. I bit her again in the same place.

After the pain subsided, we ran back to school. Before going inside she said, "Edward, please try to not worry. I'll fix this mess. It's my fault anyway, and after all of Elliot's powers are gone, he'll have no way to keep me."

"It's not your fault but I'm not arguing with you about that now. Promise me you will stay with me when this is over, we've missed so much time together. I don't want to miss anymore." I hoped she would, but seriously doubting.

"Eddie, I'll stay as long as you want me." She smiled and I hugged her tight.

"Thank you." We went our separate ways. I hoped that I would hear from her soon, I couldn't wait another week to know what was happening.

When I got out to the parking lot, I saw Bella parking my Volvo. I laughed to myself, she was picking me up. I got into the car in the passenger's seat. She looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're going to let me drive?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I'll absolutely hate the slowness, but I'll survive." I smiled ridiculously big, showing my teeth while she laughed.

"Okay, but I'm not speeding," She warned adorably.

"Of course not." It was the longest trip to her house I'd ever had, but it was worth it just being with her longer. "So how was the doctor appointment?"

"It was as good as going to the gynecologist can be. I don't have any STD's and I'm not pregnant, Charlie will be thrilled," she said sarcastically.

I frowned. "Bella, does it bother you that I can't give you a child? Is it something that you want?"

"Edward, I've never really wanted children, and the only way I would want one now, is if it was yours. So it's a moot point."

"I hate that I can't give you the gift of motherhood. You deserve to go through that experience."

"Edward, I could care less about motherhood. I practically raised my mom; I don't want to raise a child. If it were possible for us to conceive, it would only make a difference because it would be yours. I'd want to give you that gift. Now please don't worry about this, really, I'm okay with things how they are. I want you and only you for all of eternity."

"Bella, I'm not changing you, but I don't want to fight right now," I told her sternly. I had enough on my plate at the moment.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fight with you, but so you know, it really hurts me that you don't want to keep me for eternity."

I sighed. I hated it when she did this to me. I did want to keep her for eternity; I just don't want to kill her. I want her to be happy and have a family, grow old with someone like it's meant to be. "Bella, I do want you for eternity. I just don't think it's what's best for you."

"You let me worry about what's best for me, Edward, and right now what I think is best for both of us is a little distraction. Come on, let's go inside." She handed me my keys and went inside her house. I followed her until she started to go upstairs to her room.

"Bella, your dad will not be happy with you if I'm in your room when he comes home."

"You won't be, you'll be able to hear him at least a mile away. I think that's plenty of time for you to get us downstairs. Don't you?" I chuckled as I grabbed her up bridal style and raced to her room at vampire speed. I sat her on the bed. "So here we are, now what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that the last time I helped distract you went pretty well, maybe we could have a repeat of that." She blushed.

"I'm not opposed to repeating but I would like to be a little more involved."

Her face was still red as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

I sat on the bed beside her and pulled her on my lap, her legs straddling me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I mean that I want to touch you, Bella, I want to make you come."

She stopped breathing. "Breathe, sweetheart."

She took a big breath and said, "I want to come for you, Edward."

She had no idea how absolutely sexy she was, her innocent quirks were much more alluring than any woman of great experience. I was so completely unhinged. I had her on her back with me hovering over her before she had time to blink. "Bella, I want you so much. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. I need you to tell me when to quit."

She moaned. "Don't quit, I want all of you, for all eternity, Edward." She breathed in my ear.

"You have me, Bella, always. I don't want you to regret anything we do," I told her as I brushed her hair from her face.

"I won't … ever." I kissed her deeply as I unbuttoned her shirt. She was wearing the same navy lacy bra I had seen when she changed in front of me. I sucked in a breath.

"Bella, I love this color on you." I kissed the swell of each of her breasts, then trailed kisses down to her jeans where I unbuttoned them. I could see the top of her navy boy shorts as I unzipped them. "God, Bella, I want you so much. I need to taste you, may I?"

"Yes," she whispered. I pulled her pants and panties off at the same time. She was absolutely beautiful. She parted her legs for me and I stared at her perfection. "Are you okay?" She asked as she started to move her legs together, I grabbed her knees.

"I'm fine, you're just perfect. Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I want to, but if you don't think you can, then I'll understand."

"I can, I want to, you smell unbelievable, Bella, I don't think I can resist." She looked worried. "I don't mean your blood. I have that part of me totally under control."

She smiled. "Then what are you waiting for, Edward? Taste me." She was definitely going to be the death of me, but I was done wasting time. I touched her slick folds with my tongue. The taste was unreal, it was better than her blood. I circled her clit, lapping up everything I could get. Her moans only spurred me on. I put two fingers on her opening, she gasped. I looked up, afraid I hurt her.

"Is that too much? Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, it feels wonderful, don't stop." I continued my ministrations. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers, she was so close.

"Come for me, Bella, I need to see you lose yourself for me."

"Edward, oh God, Edward," she repeated over and over as she fell over the edge. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. After she came down from her high, I pulled her against my chest. "Edward, that was amazing, your tongue is…I have no words, it was perfect." I chuckled feeling a bit smug.

She turned in my arms and kissed me deeply. "I can taste myself on you, is it weird that it turns me on?" Oh this girl was definitely going to be my end. She had no idea how much that turned me on; my dick was so hard in my jeans that it was painful. A new wave of her arousal scented the air.

I couldn't wait any longer. "No, it's not weird; it turns me on just knowing. Bella, I can't wait anymore. I have to have you; you have to tell me to stop. I can't control that part of me anymore," I said as I relieved myself of my jeans.

"Take me, Edward. I'm yours." I kissed her as she pulled my boxers down my legs, I kicked them off. She pulled my shirt over my head. I then realized I'd never taken her bra off. I was too impatient, I ripped it off her. "Edward!" she yelled in shock.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll buy you a new one." She chuckled but quit as soon as my lips closed around her hardened tip. She arched her back into me giving me more of herself. I pressed my tip to her entrance and was about to press forward, when I heard the cruiser coming up the road. "Fuck," I whispered.

"What? What is it? She looked at me with worry and concern in her eyes.

I rolled off her. "Your dad is coming up the road."

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Edward. We can continue tonight." she smiled a hopeful smile. I knew we shouldn't, it was too dangerous, but I couldn't refuse her. She could have anything she wanted. I'd never be able to deny that face anything.

"Of course love, but if you change your mind I won't be upset. It would probably be safer if you did."

"You're not going to hurt me, Edward. I trust you," Bella said. She ran her fingers through my hair. I wanted nothing more to stay here with her, but the chief was almost home.

"I know you do. I'm sorry for cursing. I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"What? You're kidding me? That was a complete turn on, Edward." She laughed.

I looked at her puzzled trying to determine if she was serious. "Really, it was." I guess she was serious. "You are a dirty little girl aren't you?"

"You know what they say about the quiet ones, Edward." We laughed as we finished dressing and hurried downstairs. By the time Charlie was in the house, Bella and I were sitting on the living room floor with our textbooks opened, working on homework.

"Hey, kids. How was school?" Charlie asked as he hung up his gun belt.

"Good, Dad. We're just finishing up some homework. I'll start dinner in a minute," Bella told him.

"Actually, Bells, I was going to head down to La Push for dinner at Billy's and then fish a bit. You wanna come?"

"Would you care if I went to Edward's instead?"

Charlie scratched his chin. "Edward, will your parents be home?"

"Yes, sir. Esme is there," I promised.

He nodded. "That's fine, I guess. Don't be out too late."

"Okay thanks, Dad." Bella jumped up and gave him an unsuspected hug and kiss. Charlie smiled and returned her affection.

My phone chirped in my pocket. It was Alice.

"Yes, Alice," I said.

Alice didn't return my greeting she just demanded, "Edward, let me talk to Charlie."

"Okay. Umm, Charlie, my sister wants to talk to you." He looked at me puzzled, I shrugged.

He reached for the phone. "Hello"

"Chief Swan, this is Alice." I heard her say. It wasn't hard with my sensitive hearing.

"Hi, Alice, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked.

"The guys are going on a hiking trip this weekend, and I was wondering if Bella could stay with me?" she said happily.

"What time are they leaving?" he asked.

"Right after dinner."

Charlie nodded and then asked, "So it will just be girls in the house?"

"Yes."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, I guess that's fine, if she wants to come."

"Thanks, Charlie! We're gonna have a blast," Alice squealed.

"Sure, here's Edward."

Charlie handed me the phone. "Let me talk to Bella." I handed the phone to Bella. She was looking at me confused.

Alice wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "Bella, go to your room so I can tell you what to pack."

"Pack for what?" Bella asked.

"Pack to spend the weekend with us, what else." Bella smiled and ran up the stairs leaving me alone with Charlie.

"Edward, if I find out that this is some sort of set up for you and Bella to be alone. Well, let's just say there will be consequences that you will not like." As he said this he was taking his gun off the shelf and unloading it. I tried to look slightly frightened, when all I really wanted to do was laugh.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good! Bye, Bella. Behave yourself," he yelled up the stairs to her.

"I will, Dad. Bye!" Bella yelled in return.

When we arrived at my house, Alice met us on the porch. "You two have the house to yourselves tonight. Have fun." She took off full speed to the woods. I just laughed.

"Way to be subtle, Alice." I heard her tinkling laughter disappearing in the woods. Before Bella could say anything, I scooped her up bridal style and ran full speed to my room.

"Excited?" Bella laughed.

"Yes, do you understand how hard it was for me to stop? I almost didn't, but I didn't want our first time to be rushed," I confessed.

"Thanks, I don't know what Charlie would have done if he would have caught us, but I'm sure it would have involved his gun," Bella said.

"Oh I know it would, before you came down he told me if he found out we were actually alone this weekend, I wouldn't want to know what would happen. He was thinking of shooting me, his thoughts were rather graphic. If I were human, I would definitely be afraid."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess my life is full of over protective men."

"You require over protection, my dear." She pounced on me. I let her knock us to the floor. "You know that was incredibly sexy, Bella. When you're a vampire, you'll have to pounce on me for real; I think I'd enjoy that. " Her face went from playful to serious, tears clouded her eyes. "Are you okay, did I hurt you? I asked.

"No, you just said when I'm a vampire. You really want me for forever?" I sat up pulling her on my lap in a tight hug.

"Silly, Bella, of course I want you for forever. I know I don't like to talk about it, and I do want you to put it off as long as you can. But that's because I don't want you to give everything up just yet. You're so young and have so many things to experience before you're immortal. If it wasn't for that, I'd turn you right now. I'm selfish, you deserve better, someone that can give you a family and grow old with you. That's what I want for you, but as I said, I'm too selfish to let go of you."

"Oh, Edward, thank you, that makes so happy. I've been worried that you had second thoughts about us." Bella's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

My voice was a little raspy as I said, "Never, Bella. I'll never stop loving you and wanting you." I kissed her deeply, ending our conversation. I kissed down her jaw and neck, unbuttoning her shirt on my way down. I kissed every bit of her exposed skin. She didn't bother putting on a new bra after I ruined her other one, so I was treated to her exposed chest. I moaned as I took in the sight, she was so perfect. "Bella, I love every inch of you, you're gorgeous." She was taking short quick breaths, I looked up at her. "Sweetheart, take a deep breath before you pass out." I chuckled smugly. She took a deep breath and brought her breathing back to normal. I continued my journey south to her jeans. I didn't hesitate in popping the button and pulled the jeans down her long, shapely legs leaving her in just her panties. I figured since I had ruined the top, I might as well ruin the bottoms as well. I sat back on my heels to take her in, she was perfect. She moved her arms to cover her chest. "Don't hide from me, Bella; I'm sorry I'm staring. You're just so beautiful, I can't help but stare." She sat up without saying a word and took my shirt off and unbuttoned my jeans. I stood and shed my pants and boxers at vampire speed. She giggled, I was eager and not ashamed. I shrugged and climbed back on the bed moving on top of her. I kissed up her body until I reached her navy boy shorts; then carefully with my teeth, I ripped her panties from her. She gasped. I grinned crookedly. "Like that?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes, I loved it." I continued kissing up her body, stopping to lavish her hardened nipples. As I reached her mouth, my hand found her center. "You're so wet for me, Bella. I love that I do that to you. No one else does that, just me." She nodded frantically. After getting her good and worked up, I lined my tip to her opening.

"Just you, Edward, only you." I felt compelled to ask her again just to be certain she wanted this. I had much better control this time, and though I didn't want to stop, I would have for her.

"Are you sure, Bella? I promise I won't be upset if you've changed your mind."

She stared at me and said, "Edward, make love to me. Show me you want me forever. I love you, I want this." That was all I needed to hear, I leaned forward and pressed just inside her entrance and stopped.

"Bella, this is going to hurt. I'm so sorry. I'll go slowly; it will be over soon." She nodded as I continued to press forward until I met her barrier. I stopped. "Ready?"

"Yes." I kept my eyes on hers as I pushed forward. I could see the pain in her chocolate globes. I stopped, letting her adjust.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to move so badly, but I would wait for her.

"I'm fine; it's not as bad as I thought." A tear slipped from her eye, I kissed it away.

"I'm so sorry, baby"

"You can move now, the pain is gone." I slowly began to move watching for any sign of discomfort. The slow pace was torture, but I didn't want her to be in pain. I was letting her guide us.  
>"Faster, Edward, faster," she begged. I complied picking up speed. She was so tight, warm, and wet. I thought I would come undone the second I entered her. It was taking all my control not to pound into her at vampire strength and speed, but she was right, I couldn't and wouldn't hurt her.<p>

I wasn't going to last much longer. I could feel her walls start to close around me; her moans were growing louder with each pump into her. "Harder," she breathed. I complied; it felt better than anything I had ever experienced.

"Bella, I'm not going to last much longer, come for me." I reached between us and circled her clit. She cried out, "Oh God, Edward. I'm going to … more, I need more." I wasn't sure what she wanted, but I increased my speed and strength of my thrusts "Yes, Yes, oh I'm … I'm … Oh God, Edward!" she screamed as she climaxed. It immediately triggered my own. I dug my fingers into the mattress as I rode out my climax. I collapsed lightly on top of her but still holding most of my weight on my arms.

I kissed her head. "Bella, that was indescribable," I panted. Without taking myself out of her, I rolled us so she was on top. I wasn't ready to part with her just yet.

"Edward, that was amazing. I didn't know it could be that wonderful," she said smiling. She laid her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Neither did I." I kissed her lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm great." I was going to have to look her over to be sure. I rolled her to the side and pulled out of her, we both groaned at the loss. I kissed her lightly then trailed my hand down her side, she had tiny red marks on her hips that could turn into bruises, but other than that she was fine. I sighed in relief; I couldn't believe I actually did it without killing her.

"Inspection done?" she laughed.

"Yep, I think these might turn to bruises. I'm really sorry, love."

She pulled my face to hers. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Edward. Even if you were human you could have bruised me, don't beat yourself up over it. Promise me you won't."

"I promise." I kissed her. I knew a human could have hurt her like that, but it didn't matter, I still felt horrible. I wasn't going to let it ruin our night, I'd promised.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love."

"Do you think you'll regret what we did later?"

"I'd have to say no. Because I hope we will be doing it again later." I grinned crookedly.

"Really, you think so?" She asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, as long as you are willing. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I didn't mean that, I just meant, doesn't it take guys a while to be able to go again?"

"Bella, look down," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh" she laughed, blushing brightly.

"Vampires are like the energizer bunny, we just keep going." I laughed at my joke. She looked worried. "What's wrong?

"I'm just … I … is it not as good for you, since I'm human?"

"What?" I sat up and looked down at her. "It was wonderful, baby. That's just how it is for vampires. We don't need rest. It has nothing to do with a lack of completion. Don't worry, love, you were perfect." I kissed her deeply. I pulled away and asked, "Would you like a hot bath? It will help your muscles relax. I don't want you to be too sore."

"That sounds great, will you join me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. You wait here while I fix the water. I'll have to make it really hot, but after I get in, it should be okay for you."

"Okay, hurry." She kissed me softly. I had us both in the tub in no time.

"Thank you, Edward, this is really nice." She was leaning against my chest, my arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"You're welcome; I agree this is really nice. We should do this again sometime soon." I kissed her head. We sat quietly for awhile, relaxing in the afterglow of our love making.

She broke the silence when she asked, "What do you think will happen with Rachael?"

"I'm not sure, she's figured out how to take Elliot's power, but she has to be strong to do it. I gave her venom twice today when I took her hunting, but I don't know if it was enough," I told her, kissing her head.

"How did you give her venom?" Bella asked. She was running her fingers between mine; it felt so good I almost forgot her question.

"I bit her, right here." I picked her arm up and rubbed the bend with my finger.

"Oh, what's it like to bite another vampire?" Bella asked watching my finger.

"Well, I guess it would be like, if you tried to bite through another human's skin, but biting Rachael, was just a little tougher than a human which is like butter." I blew a raspberry on her neck making her giggle.

"Really, if you bit me it would be equal to me biting into butter?"

I nodded. "Yes, for Rachael … I'd say it was more like biting into an apple. Do you see now, why I don't want you near my teeth?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't scare me, it's kind of exciting."

"You would think so." I laughed and hugged her tighter to me.

We got out of the bath. I wrapped Bella in a huge fluffy white towel. She walked over to my bed, dropped her towel and climbed under the covers. "You're not going to put on your pajamas?" I asked clutching the towel to my hard-on.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me again," she said innocently. She was definitely going to be my end.

I was completely aroused and ready to do just as she asked. I growled, dropped my towel, and pounced on her. She squealed. "Bella, you dirty little girl, I'm going to show you exactly what you can do with that dirty little mouth."

We spent the rest of the night making love and just being together. She fell asleep close to dawn. I couldn't believe I waited so long to experience complete bliss, but I would never regret waiting for her. She was completely perfect and mine for all eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters I create in this story.**

**Thanks to Guilchris for beta-ing!**

**Edward's POV:**

The weekend passed by too quickly. Bella and I had taken our relationship to the next level and I couldn't be happier. I felt more connected to her than ever before. I never wanted to be away from her. I had intended to propose to her this summer but the way things looked I might move the date up a bit, maybe Christmas. I wanted her to be mine in every way. I pulled up in front of her house about five minutes earlier than normal. Charlie was walking to his cruiser when he noticed me; he turned and walked up to my window. "How was the hiking trip, Edward?"

"Great, sir. Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet without you kids around though. Edward, you are pretty serious about Bella, and I know she's serious about you, but be careful with her. I don't want her heart broken."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure to treat her like a queen."

"You better. Have a good day."

"You too, Charlie." I know how much he loves Bella. He may not express it through his words but in his mind, she was his everything. I was saddened by the thought that I was taking her from him soon. I had to trust that Bella would make the right decision for herself. I would support her no matter her choice. She came out the door about five minutes after her father left.

"Morning, Love, hope you slept well."

"Morning, Edward, I think you know how I slept better than I would."

"Well, you did have several dreams but they didn't seem to be nightmares."

"I suppose I talked in my dreams."

"Of course you did, it was really the highlight of my night." I said with a huge smile

"Oh and why was that?"

"I believe you were dreaming about us making love. I enjoyed hearing you moan my name a little too much to be honest. I almost woke you up." I said as I kissed her hand, she blushed and bit her lip.

"You should have, next time wake me up." I smiled; I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I had masturbated to the sound of her dreams. Although after the weekend we've had, I'm sure it would have just turned her on. We have had sex in one form or another at least fifteen times over the weekend. Now, we had to get back to reality. I was anxious to see Rachael this morning and find out what happened over the weekend. I hoped she was okay. I told Carlisle that if she wasn't at school today, I was going over to her house before Elliot got off of work. He thought it was a bad idea but left the decision up to me. As I parked the car, I scanned the parking lot for any sign of her and found none.

When I saw her standing at her locker, relief flowed through me. "Morning, Rachael." I said with a smile.

"Morning, Eddy," she said. She looked well, but I've been fooled before. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, nothing much happened this weekend. Elliot had to go on a business trip for the hospital."

"Good, did you figure out anything?"

"Not really, so far I've only been able to borrow different powers. I don't want to try and take a full one until I know how many I can borrow at once. I'll have to be really strong to totally drain him of all his powers. I'm not sure I can handle that many at once. It's made him a little crazy; I don't know what it would do to me."

"You'll figure it out I'm sure. I'll help any way I can. What did you do this weekend if he was gone?"

"Well, Ben told me he was in love with me."

"Really, that's great Rachael."

"Yeah, you don't think it's weird? He said he's always loved me but wasn't sure if I felt the same way."

"It's not weird at all. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are mates and they're all siblings. It's not like any of you are blood related. It would only be weird if you and I were together, and since that's not going to happen, I think you're safe." I chuckled.

"Good, cause we kinda already had sex."

"What! Don't tell me that." I knew if she was Ben's mate, sex was a part of that but I didn't need the admission.

"Sorry it's not like I was a virgin or anything." My heart sunk, she shouldn't have had to live through being raped her first time, or anytime for that matter. She should have been with someone she loved, someone that showed her respect and love in return.

"Rachael, you should consider it your first time. Ben loves you, what Elliot does to you is wrong and vile. You were robbed of a wonderful experience." "That's what I told her." Ben said as he walked up to her putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. "Hey you, did you finish registering?"

"Yep, we're in all the same classes," he said with a wink.

"Did you use compulsion on poor Mrs. Cope?" Rachael asked and he laughed. She rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"So why did you enroll?" I asked

"Well, Elliot wanted to be sure she stayed away from that 'horrible Cullen boy that was trying to defile his only daughter', so I volunteered to make sure you never lay a hand on her." he smiled.

"I'm sure if he knew the truth, he'd be asking Edward to keep you away from me." She elbowed him in the ribs. "Owww that actually hurt." He said as he rubbed his ribs.

"Good" She laughed. "Enough nonsense, we have to get to class"

"How about the janitors closet instead?" Ben waggled his eyebrows at her

"Hey now, that's my baby sister you're talking about."

"Sorry Edward, but your baby sister is….."

"If you value your manhood, you will not finish that sentence, Benjamin."

"Sorry babe." He really reminded me of Emmett; I just shook my head and laughed.

"Oh my God, Edward, can you read his mind?" Rachael asked suddenly frantic.

"Ahhhh, yeah" I said and she gasped.

"Ben, you better hide your thoughts now. I don't want my brother seeing anything!"

"Sorry babe, it's a bit too late for that." she growled and walked away embarrassed. Ben chased after her. I grabbed Bella's hand as we walked to our own class.

"They remind me of Rose and Emmett only Rachael doesn't hate me like Rose." Bella said.

"They are a lot like Rose and Emmett and unfortunately thanks to Ben, I've seen it."

"Awwww, you poor baby." Bella cooed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my lips sweetly.

"The janitor's closet isn't a bad idea. I'm sure I could make you forget all about your sister and Ben." A growl escaped as I whispered in her ear. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." I looked around, everyone was in class so I took the opportunity to tease her by running my hand down her body stopping at her center and pressing gently through her jeans. "Edward" she gasped as I continued to move my hand up to squeeze her breast. "You're so mean, you know that right" she said in a huff as I pulled away taking her hand and leading her down the hall to class. I didn't reply, just smiled smugly at her.

It was a long week at school. I couldn't believe Rachael and Ben, they were worse than Rose and Emmett. Every minute they could spare, they were off to have sex anywhere they could find; empty classes, janitor's closets, the woods. It was getting old fast. Ben could not control his thoughts what so ever. Finally on Friday I'd had enough. "BEN! Stop! I can't handle another image of my sister naked."

"Sorry Edward, really I am, but I've waited for her over eighty years, that's a lot of pent up sexual energy."

"I understand but show a little mercy on me. I really don't want to see you fucking my sister in every position imaginable."

"I'll try."

"So what's the deal with Elliot, has he tried anything?"

"Well he still locks her in the basement after school, but he hasn't beat or raped her since he's been back. I've assured him I'm keeping her away from your vile hands." He laughed.

"What will you do if he catches the two of you?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping Rachael will be strong enough by then to take his powers away, then we can be free to live as we want. I've been biting her a couple times a day. It seems to be helping but I think an injection would help more."

"Come with me to the hospital today after school and we'll talk to Carlisle."

"Yeah okay, Elliot and Christina are going hunting until tomorrow, so we should be safe."

Rachael and Ben followed Bella and me to the hospital. "Do you think he'll have time to talk to us? I don't want to impose on him." Rachael asked.

"It will be fine, he always makes time for family." The receptionist was busy on the phone so I just waved and led my little band to Carlisle's office. He mentally told me to wait just a minute so we stopped outside the door. "What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle is talking with someone, he'll be out in a minute." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. "I love you" she smiled and kissed the hollow below my ear. I shivered. "You probably shouldn't do that again." I chuckled. "Sorry" she laughed. We waited in the hall for about ten minutes before Carlisle emerged from his office.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheppard, for your time. I'll speak to Mr. Schwartz when he returns." Carlisle said as the woman exited his office. "AHHH, hello children, to what do I owe this surprise." Carlisle greeted us.

"We just wanted to have a quick word with you if you have time."

"Of course, I always have time for my son and his friends. Come." He waved to us to go into his office.

"So what is it you'd like to discuss Edward?

"Rachael has figured out how to borrow some of Elliot's powers but she thinks she'll need to be extremely strong to completely take all of his powers from him. So we want to talk to you about injecting venom into her and how much we should."

"I see, Rachael, how have you been getting venom and how much?"

"Ben has bitten me twice a day since Edward bit me on last Friday." Carlisle looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, I was a little preoccupied last weekend." I laughed sheepishly.

"Understood," he smiled at Bella and me. "So you're just getting what a bite can give you?" she nodded. "Well let me get some supplies and we'll start testing dosages." Carlisle left the office and quickly returned with several injection needles.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you Ben. I'm Edwards father, Carlisle." He said shaking his hand.

"That's quite alright, I feel like I know you already. Rachael speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you, Rachael. I'm assuming Ben will be the venom donor?"

"Yes, do you think it makes a difference who the donor is?"

"Not particularly. However, since Elliot created both of you and is Ben's biological father, I'd rather use his venom just in case."

"Okay, I was just curious."

"Did you feel any different when it was Edward's?"

"No, I don't think so." He nodded and injected Rachael with Ben's venom. She whimpered slightly. He injected twice the amount that a bite produces. "Oh, God, it burns."

"Is it tolerable?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, but it really hurts." Ben kissed her head and held her close to his body. After several minutes she relaxed. "Pain's gone." she said.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, I feel really rested like I've had a long nap."

"Good, why don't you try to borrow Edward's power and see how long you can hold on to it? I'll give you some syringes. I want you to have three injections a day, same dosage. Maybe tomorrow you could stop by here and let me know how you are feeling and we'll go from there."

Rachael worked with Carlisle for a good week before he worked out how much she would need with maximum effect. She still had my power and had taken several powers from Elliot that he never used. She had learned to let go of powers that she didn't want or need. So she felt like she was almost prepared to take the deadly powers from him, which made me very nervous. Rachael had gone almost a month without Elliot beating or raping her. He trusted Ben to keep her away from me, and he finally believed we had no powers for him to gain. Everything was calm and smooth sailing, so I shouldn't have been surprised when the shit hit the fan. It was a Monday morning at school when Rachael screamed in my mind. "EDWARD, oh shit, oh shit." I asked her over and over what was happening but she was either blocking me or lost the power. I excused myself from class silently, walking the halls looking for a sign of her or Ben. I found them in the school office.

"What the hell?" I asked quietly.

"Oh my God, Edward, Mr. Green caught us having sex in an empty classroom. I was so caught up in what we were doing I didn't hear him open the door. He called Elliot. He's on his way here now."

"I can't hear you, did you lose the power?"

"Yes, I lost everything. I was completely caught off guard. I have to concentrate constantly to hold on to the powers. I have nothing to fight him off; this is going to be bad."

"What about compulsion? Ben, couldn't you get him to think he saw something else?"

"I tried it didn't work, I even tried to get him to think he saw you instead of me, but it did nothing. It's like he's immune to my power. We are totally screwed; Elliot is going to kill me." Rachael started crying. Ben wrapped his huge arm around her tiny frame. I sat on her other side and held her hand. I didn't know what to do. It was always tricky when humans were involved. "Rachael, I think you should tell Elliot I'm your brother because I'm not leaving you with him again."

"Okay, Edward, but I don't see how it will help."

"Have you tried to take Ben's power and see if you can convince the principle that it was Bella and me?"

"No, but I guess it's worth a shot." She looked over at Ben, then stood and went to Mrs. Cope "Excuse me, could I talk to Mr. Green alone?"

"Just a minute dear." _Poor dear, she has to be humiliated being caught with her brother. I know she's adopted but Mr. and Mrs. Schwartz will not be happy, not at all." _Mrs. Cope would need altered too.

"Ms. Schwartz, right this way." Rachael followed him into his office. I listened through Mr. Green's thoughts. "Rachael, what is it you need?" She was staring at him with great intensity then said, "Mr. Green, it wasn't Ben and I that you saw. It was Edward and Bella, wasn't it?"

"No, it was you and your brother. Why do both of you keep trying to convince me that it was someone else?" She started crying. "You don't understand, Elliot can't know about Ben and me. It will not end well."

"Are you telling me that he will harm you?"

"I don't know exactly what he will do but I can't imagine he'd be very happy about this. Ben's my brother after all."

"Rachael this is very serious. Did Ben force you to do anything?"

"No, I love him, I'm adopted and we aren't really related. We can't help that we fell in love with each other, but Elliot will not see it that way." She was still crying, Mr. Green was beginning to feel sorry for her. Softly he said.

"Rachael, I'm sorry. I'm bound by the rules to contact the parents involved if children find themselves in this situation." She was sobbing now as she said. "I…understand….I just don't want to be…..to be sent away." Mr. Green didn't handle girls and tears very well.

"Rachael, this cannot happen again. I'll tell him it was a misunderstanding. I didn't see what I thought I saw, but that's all I can do." Tthat wouldn't be enough for a vampire that could tell when his children lied to him. Maybe compulsion would work on Elliot. I doubted it would, considering Ben had never used it on him before.

"Thank you Mr. Green. We've learned our lesson." She exited the office still crying. Ben started to go to her but I stopped him. "I think it's better if you not look more compromising, I'll take care of her." I pulled her into my embrace. "Rachael, I will protect you please don't cry." I rubbed her back as she clung tightly to me. "Edward, what are you doing in the office, you're not a part of this situation?"

"Mr. Green, you don't know this but Rachael is my biological sister and I'm here for her." He looked at me like I was lying. I turned Rachael so our faces were beside each other. "I'm sure you can see the resemblance, picture me with green eyes."

"Oh I've never noticed before, you two could be twins." Mrs. Cope exclaimed

"We are." I said as it was the easy explanation.

"I don't understand? Why didn't your parents adopt her also?"

"They thought she had died with my parents."

"How terrible for the two of you being separated for so long?" Mrs. Cope sighed.

"Yes it was and I need to be with her now."

"Yes, of course. I'll have to call your father and ask him to come sign you out of school." Perfect I thought. Elliot would be less likely to cause a scene if Carlisle was called in as well.

"I understand, I'm sure he won't mind. He's home today." Carlisle arrived before Elliot who was stuck in a business meeting.

"Dr. Cullen, sorry to inconvenience you, but thank you for coming."

"Not at all, if Edward needs me I'm here, it's a parent's job after all."

"I wish more parents thought that way. Edward tells us Rachael is his twin sister."

"Yes, sad but true. I wish we would have known about her when we adopted Edward. It would have been a blessing for them to have grown up together."

"Why don't we all go in the conference room while we wait for Mr. Schwartz?" He led us into a room with a long conference table. We all sat on the right side of the table, Carlisle in the first seat followed by me, Rachael, and then Ben. Ben and I both held each of Rachael's hands. About five minutes later, Elliot came in sitting directly in front of Rachael. He stared at her in fury; she kept her head down and leaned against my shoulder. Mr. Green sat at the head of the table. "I'm sorry to have to call you away from work like this, Mr. Schwartz. I know you are a busy man. It seems that we have had a big misunderstanding."

"Oh and what was the misunderstanding? Did you or did you not see my children having intercourse?" Elliot stared at Mr. Green. I recognized this as compulsion. I didn't know that Elliot had that ability, but it makes sense as to why Ben didn't use it on him.

"Yes, I did see them having intercourse." Mr. Green shook his head in confusion and looked at Rachael who was now crying on my shoulder. She knew that the plan wouldn't work; we all did for that matter. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"I see, and what purpose does Edward and his father has here?"

"Edward requested to stay with his sister, so I allowed him."

"Edward is not Rachael's brother, Ben is."

"Actually Elliot, Edward and Rachael are biological siblings." Carlisle announced.

"Is this true Rachael? Why did you not tell me?"

"Yes, it's true. I don't know why I didn't tell you." She said in a whisper.

"I don't understand why you would keep something so important from me, but that doesn't matter now. The point is that this has nothing to do with Edward or his father. I'd like to speak to my children alone Mr. Green."

"Yes, of course. Edward, Dr. Cullen would you both come with me? I was reluctant to let Rachael go but I was almost certain that Elliot wouldn't harm her at school. I released my hold on her hand and I wiped the tears from her eyes. I looked at her hoping she would take my power. "I'll be okay Edward, thank you."

"If you need me, I'll be close. Keep my power so I can know what's happening" I told her mentally, she smiled. Mr. Green led us to his office where he and Carlisle talked. I didn't pay attention, I was only concerned with Rachael.

"You both care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Elliot said in a cold voice.

"Daddy, I can explain, it's my fault not Ben's."

"Rachael, do not lie for my sake. Dad, I'm in love with Rachael, she's my mate."

"Mate! Mate! Rachael doesn't have a mate and if I did allow her to have one, it would definitely not be her brother!"

"I'm not her brother dad. I'm not biologically related to her. The Cullen's are mates with their siblings, it's not uncommon for our kind."

"I don't care what the Cullen's do; my children will not be mates. I created you both, you are my blood Benjamin. You will not have an incestuous relationship with your sister."

"Oh and raping your daughter is okay, is that how it is?" Ben's anger was rising. Elliot was furious, he leaned over the table and got in Ben's face.

"I do not nor will I ever rape my daughter. Rachael proves her love to me, that is not rape nor is it incestuous. It's what she does for her creator." What is wrong with this guy?

"I don't like it and I don't want it, doesn't that make it rape?" Rachael asked quietly. He turned on her grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her across the table. She cried out but not loud enough for Mr. Green to hear. Carlisle looked at me and silently asked "Should we intervene?" I shrugged. I didn't want to make things worse, but I didn't want him hurting her either.

"Is that what you think? You think I'm forcing you to prove your love for me? I asked you to prove it, I don't demand it, you could say no." I knew this was a lie, she had begged him the last time not to but he still beat and raped her.

"No, I don't want to prove to you my love, I don't love you. I love Ben and Edward. They are my family, not you." He slapped her in the face. Ben jumped up and tackled Elliot, it was a loud enough commotion that Mr. Green jumped up and ran from the room followed by Carlisle and myself. He swung the door open to reveal Rachael sitting on the floor crying with her hand on her cheek. Ben looking passed out on the floor about five feet from Elliot, who was dusting himself off.

"Rachael, what happened here?" Mr. Green asked.

"Nothing, Ben tripped and it knocked me over." She said quietly. I knew Mr. Green wasn't going to buy the lie. "Rachael, you don't have to lie to protect your father. It's clear that more happened. Dr. Cullen, is Ben okay?"

"Yes, he's fine…..coming to now." Carlisle helped Ben sit up. I didn't know what Elliot did to him but he looked dizzy as he held onto Carlisle for support.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to call Chief Swan and Social Services."

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Green. Rachael told you it was an accident."

"Dr. Cullen, would you say the children's injuries are caused from an accident?" Carlisle mentally said "Edward there's no way around this, I'll have to tell him it wasn't an accident. The police and Social services will be involved." I nodded letting him know I understood.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but there's no way this could have happened during a fall." Elliot looked at Carlisle with hate and fury in his eyes.

"Okay, Mrs. Cope, please call Chief Swan and Mr. Rundy at Social Services."

"Yes Sir, I'll have the nurse come in also." He nodded but didn't say anything. Carlisle bent down in front of me. I had Rachael cradled in my arms on the floor. He gently pulled her hand from her face, causing new tears to fall from her green eyes.

"Rachael, I need to make sure nothing is broken."

"I think its fine really" He touched her face gently, she had a nasty bruise and a little gash but other than that she looked okay. The nurse came in with some supplies. Carlisle took them and cleaned and covered Rachael's cut. Mentally he asked me. "When was the last time she's had venom. This should have healed already." Rachael answered him. "It's been a week, Elliot found the syringes and Ben told him what we were doing. He beat us both and banned us from eating." Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry Rachael I wish you would've told us sooner."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't risk it. He would have known. Edward, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm sorry I left you alone again."

"Don't, please don't blame yourself." I did blame myself. Carlisle finished patching her up then said aloud.

"I think you'll be fine just keep that bandage on. I'll check it again later." Charlie and Mr. Rundy came in soon after.

"Chief Swan, thank you for coming." He explained the situation to Charlie and Mr. Rundy.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Schwartz but you'll have to come with me to the station to fill out a report and most likely spend a night in jail. We'll have to talk to the judge." Charlie told him. He wasn't happy but he knew he couldn't expose himself to the humans.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Schwartz, that the children will have to be removed from the home until an investigation can be completed." Mr. Rundy said as he pulled a stack of papers from a brief case. "Is there any family close by the kids could stay with?" Carlisle spoke up.

"They could stay with my wife and I, Edward and Rachael are biological siblings." Mr. Rundy smiled.

"Perfect, thank you. I'll need to come with you to your house. The state requires I physically see the residence that each child is placed in."

"Of course. Would you like to do that now? I'm sure the children have had a long enough day."

"Yes, I'll just need to get Mr. Schwartz to sign some papers and you as well and then we'll leave." Carlisle nodded, and added too low for humans to hear. "Elliot, go along with this, we cannot risk exposure. The Volturi will kill us all, no questions asked."

"I understand Carlisle; just remember these are my kids, not yours." Carlisle just smiled and nodded but his thoughts were confused. Elliot really believed he had some claim to Rachael and Ben. The paper work was signed and we all got into Carlisle's car to head to our house.

**Find me on facebook Rebekah Swan and Twitter BaSwan. **

**Don't forget to review. I need them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within this story that I create.**

**EPOV:**

Everyone had to play human since the police and social services got involved. Rachael and Ben had to go weekly to visit Elliot and Christina. It was a supervised visit at the local rec center. Carlisle made us all promise to play along to ensure that we were not found out; which would bring the Volturi down on us. They had been living with us for about three weeks. It was almost Christmas. I loved having Rachael around more. She was a lot like me, much to the chagrin of several of my family members. I'm not really sure what's wrong with being talented, almost perfect at everything you try. Okay, I'm sure everyone hates that we brood, but it's what Masens' do. I was particularly excited today because on Friday, Bella would be coming to stay the weekend, while Charlie went on a fishing trip with some of his buddies.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, she had been very quiet all morning and was looking rather pale even for her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Bella, I stayed with you all last night. You didn't move or make a sound. If it wasn't for your breathing and being able to hear your heartbeat, I would have thought you were dead."

"Really? I don't feel rested at all."

"I'm sorry, love. Maybe you could take a nap when you get home."

"I might do that. I need to run to the store for a few things, so I'll just drive my truck. You don't need to wait on me."

"Bella, I have nothing better to do than spend my time with you."

"Are you sure you don't need to hunt before our weekend together?"

"No, I hunted yesterday afternoon with Rachael, remember. If I need to, I can go tomorrow after school"

"Oh. Right." She was starting to worry me.

"Bella? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Not here Edward, it's personal." Personal? I knew it was close to her time of the month, but she had everything she needed at her house. I was with her when she bought everything. The bell for lunch rang. "Love, are you absolutely set on attending classes this afternoon?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"Would you like to skip with me?"

"Can we leave now?"

"Sure, are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not. Can you tell the office you're taking me to see your dad? If Charlie finds out I skipped, he'll never let me stay with you again."

"Sure, sweetheart. Do you really want to go see Carlisle?"

"Yes, I'm really sick, Edward. I've been throwing up since this morning after first period. The flu is going around and I never got a flu shot." I hated thinking she might have the flu. I knew a lot has happened in way of medication, but I couldn't shake my worry after dying from it myself.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I felt okay after I threw up, but I threw up again just a little while ago. I'm still feeling awful." We went to the office and I signed her out. Mrs. Cope called Carlisle to confirm we were in fact coming to see him. We drove straight to the hospital.

"You're looking worse, love. Would you like me to carry you?"

"Yes, I feel really dizzy." I knew she was sick; she never wanted me to carry her. She was very self-reliant. The receptionist was on the phone, so I carried her straight to Carlisle's office. He heard me coming and mentally told me to come in.

"Edward, what happened?"

"I don't know, she started throwing up at school. Now she's feeling faint." Carlisle grabbed his medical bag and knelt beside Bella, where I'd placed her on the sofa.

"She doesn't have a fever, her vitals are all fine. Bella, did you eat something that was bad, maybe?"

"No, I don't think so. I was over at your house and ate what Esme cooked for me. She just bought it, so I wouldn't think it was bad."

"No, I wouldn't think it would be. Maybe …" Carlisle stopped and tilted his head. I looked at him puzzled; he was blocking me from his thoughts.

"Carlisle, what is it? Is she okay?" I was beginning to panic.

"Bella, when was your last period?" she looked at Carlisle with a confused expression on her face.

"Umm ... the first of last month. Why?"

"Did you have a period this month?"

"No, I didn't, but I skip months sometimes. Do you think there's something wrong? Oh God, I really do have cancer. I knew it, I just knew it."

"No, no, sweetheart, and if you did it would be fine. Edward could just change you sooner."

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ per se, Edward. I think she's pregnant." Bella and I both stared at him in shock. Bella sat up faster than I thought a human could. "Pregnant? As in a baby? How? That's not possible. I've only ever been with Edward. Edward, I promise." She said panicked, looking at me like she was trying to convince me. I knew it was true; I hadn't left her side since we had started making love.

"I know, love, its okay." I wrapped my arms around her trying to sooth her. "Carlisle, that's not possible."

"We'll let's find out shall we, come with me we'll go get an ultrasound." I looked over to Bella; she held her arms out like a small child would when they wanted to be carried. I smiled and walked to her. Tears were streaming down her face. "It's okay, love, everything will be fine," I said as I kissed her tears away and lifted her up.

I was worried for her wellbeing. The thought of being a father, after thinking it was impossible for so long, made me excited, nervous, and afraid, very afraid. I didn't know what this would mean for Bella. Carlisle led us to a small room. I placed Bella on the bed. "Ready?" Carlisle asked. We both nodded. "Lift your shirt a little, sweetheart … okay, here we go." Carlisle moved the wand over her belly, lightly pressing into her skin. "There," he said as he pointed to the screen. "That's your baby." He smiled and said, "I can't wait to be a grandfather, this is truly a miracle."

I made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. Bella was still looking at the monitor in shock. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes and whispered. "Edward, you're going to be a father. I didn't think it would be possible, but we created a baby." I smiled and kissed her sweetly. I was going to be a father, wow, a father! I never thought I'd ever have that chance. But more importantly, she was going to be a mother. Something I desperately wanted to give to her. We can have our family.

"You're going to be a mother, Bella." She was beaming; I had never seen a more beautiful smile on her face. "Thank you, Bella, thank you." I hugged her to me and we both cried.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "We should go back to my office and talk about this. There are a lot of unknowns to worry about. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you." He handed me a picture of the ultrasound. I stared at the tiny form in the center of the photo. That was our baby, the perfect combination of Bella and me. 'Me', wait was it the human me or the vampire me? Now I understood Carlisle's words … 'a lot of unknowns.' Fear was overshadowing my blissful state. I scooped Bella up and carried her back to Carlisle's office.

"What does this mean? Is it human?" I asked as he shut the door.

"I'm not sure, but so far she looks to be right where she should be for a normal pregnancy. We'll have to watch and make sure everything is going all right. Don't panic yet, just enjoy each other right now. We'll worry about telling Charlie after we know if it will be a normal pregnancy. Is that okay Bella?"

"Yes, I don't want to tell him until I absolutely have to."

I took Bella to her house. Carlisle had written her an excuse to take the rest of the week off from school. He called Charlie and told him that Bella had a flu bug and would need plenty of quiet and rest. Which of course, gave me a lot of time to stay with her without interruption. After some congratulation sex, we lay naked curled up under Bella's electric blanket. I thought it was a perfect time to talk about the baby.

"Bella, I know you said you didn't want children unless they were mine. But are you sure this is what you want?"

"Edward, I'll be honest. I'm afraid of what will happen, but I love you more than anything and I already feel love for this child. I want him, Edward, as much as I want you. Do you want this?"

"Bella, I want this more than I can even explain. I'm so excited for the baby, but afraid for you and what this might do to you if it's more like me."

"I hope it has your human eyes." I smiled at that thought.

"Me too, love, me too." I was completely torn. If the baby was all human, it could be dangerous being around vampires. I'm sure Bella will choose to stay with the child. I'd want that for them. My selfish nature wanted the baby to be more like me. Maybe it would never die and Bella could still become like me. I'd have my family forever. I guess I'd really just have to wait and see. I had much more to worry about; not only if the baby was going to be human or not. In truth, as long as the baby and Bella are healthy and happy, I would be too. I also had the life of my sister to protect.

I stayed with Bella until she was in deep sleep and then left her a note telling her I'd be back in the morning. I needed to hunt and check on Rachael. She was sitting on the porch when I got to the house.

"Want to hunt with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have news." Her eyes began to tear. My heart sunk, what happened and why no one called me?

"I have news too, but tell me yours first."

"Okay, the hearing for our case was today and the judge said we had to go back and live with Elliot. We're leaving tomorrow. Carlisle said that to keep up appearances, we don't have a choice." Anger soared through me, but I knew Carlisle was right. We had to keep our cover. I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Rachael, we'll figure something out. What time do you have to leave?"

"After school tomorrow, Christina is picking us up. I'm scared Edward, he knows about Ben and me."

"Let's hunt and give you an injection. It won't help forever, but if we could give you injections at school; then at least it would help some." I hated to think about the reason she needed the injections of venom. Not only to make her power stronger, but also to heal quicker. I hated that son of a bitch with every fiber of my being.

The next morning, I went to Bella's house before school to let her know the news and check on her, of course. "Morning, love." I said softly as I sat down on her bed. She was just waking up and hadn't seen my note, so I removed it quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I haven't thrown up yet. That's a plus. I'm craving something but I can't figure out what." She smiled softly. I brushed the hair from her face. "If you think of it, just text me okay." I kissed her lips softly. She nodded.

"You've been home."

"Yes, I went on a quick hunt and changed. Rachael and Ben have to go back to live with Elliot and Christina today."

"What! Why?"

"The judge said he completed his program and the children could go back. Well that Rachael had to go back. She's seventeen, but Ben can choose since he's eighteen. Of course, he chooses to go back for Rachael's sake."

"That's horrible, what are you going to do?"

"There's not much I can do. We can't raise suspicion because of the Volturi. If they come here, it would not be good. They would want Rachael because of her gift. If they found out you are pregnant with a vampires child, they'd definitely want you too. I can't let that happen. My hands are tied." She ran her little hand through my hair and I relaxed into her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I know you'll do what's best." I smiled, kissed her quickly and then headed to school.

School was a complete waste. I hated being here when Bella was at home sick especially when she was sick because of me. I had to keep up this stupid façade, so I decided to text Bella.

**E - Miss you, love you.**

**B - Miss you, love you. **

**B - I cut my finger. **- Maybe it was good I wasn't there. Although, I know I would never hurt her.

**E - Sorry, are you alright?**

**B - Yes, it wasn't bad. I know what I'm craving now**. – Okay was she saying she's craving blood! I raised my hand and asked to be excused. I walked out to my car and called her.

"Hello," she answered on the first ring.

"Are you saying you're craving blood?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. I could tell she was embarrassed. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, let me call Carlisle. I'll call you back, everything will be fine, don't worry."

"Edward, can you come here? I'm scared." I really needed to stay at school with Rachael today, but I couldn't deny the love of my existence when she needed me.

"Of course, love. I'm on my way." I left my car for Alice and ran to Bella's. I jumped through her window. I could hear her in the bathroom throwing up. "Love, are you okay?" I asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I had some breakfast but it didn't agree with the baby, apparently." She opened the door and I picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"Edward, I don't think this pregnancy is all that normal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I cut my finger, instead of getting faint like I normally would, I stuck it in my mouth. I never do that. I freak out and faint because of the smell, but I stuck it in my mouth and it tasted good. I wanted more. I think the baby has a vampire appetite." I froze, what did this mean? Was it even a baby? I scooped her up and ran to my house. I had to talk to Carlisle in person.

"Carlisle," I said as we entered the house. He was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong, Edward? Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward is just freaking out because I'm craving blood." She rolled her eyes. I think my 'freak out' was totally justified.

"Let's go to my office." I sat down on his couch with her in my lap. She told him about her cut and wanting blood and throwing up any human food she ate. She looked weak and pale. The thing was killing her. I had been excited about having a baby but now, I was miserable. I couldn't allow it to kill her. I couldn't live without her. Carlisle pulled me from my thoughts.

"Edward, would you go hunt and bring back the blood? I think it would be best if you killed a meat eater, maybe the closer to human the better. I'm going to run some tests on Bella. If the animal blood doesn't help, we may have to use human." Bella gasped. "Don't worry sweetheart, no one will die." He smiled and she relaxed. I didn't want to leave her but we had to try something. "I'll be back soon, love."

"I'm going to call your father in case he comes home and you are gone." We both nodded, I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I should have never made love with you before you were changed. Now since I couldn't control my lust, I've put you in danger once again. I don't deserve you."

"Edward, please don't. It's not like you forced me to have sex with you. I wanted it just as much and I don't regret it. Carlisle will figure out what we need and we'll both be fine. Please don't let this come between us, I need you."

"I need you too. I can't live without you." She put her hand on my face.

"I can't live without you either, but I'm really hungry. So, could you hurry your cute little butt up and get me a Mountain Lion?" I smiled.

"One Mountain Lion, coming right up." I kissed her head and jumped out of my window to the forest. It didn't take me long to find a lion. I filled up the gallon jugs Esme had waiting for me. After disposing of the carcass, I went upstairs to find Carlisle. "No problem, Chief Swan. See you then."

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Yes, Charlie was worried that Bella was overstepping her boundaries by being here, when she was already staying while he's out of town. I told him I'd like to keep an eye on her overnight. So she's spending the night tonight as well." I smiled; I loved having her with me and not having to worry about what we were doing. Although, tonight was about finding what would help her because of what I've done.

"Let's put some blood in this cup." He handed me a Styrofoam cup with a lid. I filled it and we both headed to my room. Bella was sitting in the bed reading, she looked so beautiful.

"Did you bring me a Lion?" I just laughed with her.

"I brought you its blood. I don't really think you'd like drinking from its neck. You would get fur in your teeth." She laughed. I guessed laughter was the best way to get around the weirdness of all this.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I can smell it." I looked surprised but I shouldn't have been since she was able to smell human blood.

"Does it smell good?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, can I have it?" I didn't say anything, I just handed her the cup. She sniffed the straw and then took a small sip. "It's good." She finished the cup and handed it back to me with a smile.

"Let me know how she's doing after about an hour," Carlisle said as he left the room. I climbed in the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her deeply, a mistake. I jerked away and flew across the room.

"Edward, are you okay? What did I do?" Bella panicked.

"You didn't do anything, Bella. It's just … I can taste the blood in your mouth."

"Oh! I'm sorry; maybe I should brush my teeth." I nodded as she got up and went to the bathroom. I took slow, steady breaths. I had collected myself by the time she returned. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style.

"Sorry," I said as I leaned in to kiss her again.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure if I were a vampire, we could have had some fun with that." She laughed.

"Mmmm, I think you're right." I growled and she giggled. She didn't have any problems with the blood. It actually helped; her color started to come back and she wasn't throwing up human food any longer. The next morning Carlisle took Bella to have another ultrasound at the hospital. I wanted to go along but he thought it best that I go to school and make sure Rachael was okay."

"I'll be fine Edward. I'll bring you the picture."

"All right, but I'm not missing anything else, no matter what," I vowed.

"Okay, see you later. We love you." I smiled "I love you both." We kissed quickly and then I got in the Volvo to head to school.

I went straight to Rachael's locker. She was arguing with Ben. "Hey, guys," I said. They both jumped and turned to face me. I gasped; Rachael's green eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying. She grabbed something out of her locker and walked off. Ben shrugged but stayed with me. "What happened?" I growled.

"She made me promise not to tell you. You'll have to get it out of her. Sorry, man." He turned and left me standing dumbfounded in the hall. I quickly walked to class. Rachael didn't have my power again. I was starting to believe she let go of it on purpose. I stared at her all through class. She wouldn't look at me. I heard thoughts of people around the room wondering what was wrong with me. One person even wondered if I had a sexual desire for my sister. It hadn't taken long for word to get around that we were twins and separated through adoption. I decided to look away and write her a note.

"_Rachael,_

_Please tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?"_

I passed it to her quickly. She looked down then wrote:

"_I'm fine Edward, he yelled at me and locked me in the basement but nothing else happened. I'm not allowed to talk to you or any of the family. I'm sorry."_

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't want to make things worse for her, so I decided for now I'd let it slide. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**B - Baby is doing fine. Growing a little faster than normal, but Carlisle said not to worry. Love you.**

**E - Still worried, see you soon. Love you.**

Growing a little faster, that could mean it's more like me than we thought. Now was not the time to have to vanish. I text Carlisle hoping he could put my worries to rest.

**E - Growing faster? How much faster?**

**C - She'll most likely deliver at 7 months; don't worry. Everything looks great.**

**E - We don't need to leave?**

**C - No, it's fine really. Calm down.**

**E - I'll try. Rachael's not allowed to talk to us any more; looks horrible.**

**C - I was afraid of that. Come see me after school, have to see a patient, bye.**

**E - Okay, bye.**

Great, I guess Murphy's Law applies to the undead as well. After school, I went to see Carlisle. "Have a seat Edward." He was blocking me. "What's going on Carlisle?"

"This morning Elliott turned in his resignation. He is leaving immediately. They are probably gone now."

"What!" I yelled as I jumped up. Carlisle was by my side in an instant, grabbing my arm.

He said, "Edward, calm down this is good. We can take care of the problem. Jasper and Emmett are following him. We'll know where they are and we'll get them back. I promise you. But you have a child on the way and you need to be concerned for Bella and the baby. Let the others handle Elliott." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What will happen to Bella? Can she survive this while she is human?"

"I believe so; the baby is growing rapidly but doesn't appear to be more than a couple of months ahead of schedule. I think we can tell everyone she is in her second trimester and it would be believable. She should deliver mid-June. I think it's time to tell Charlie." I nodded. "Bella is at home." I said nothing, just turned and left. I ran to Bella's house and climbed through her window.

"Hi," Bella said smiling. She was lying in her bed looking at her belly.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat by her brushing her hair from her face.

"Really good, I was just finishing my missed work. I'm going to go to school in the morning. Carlisle said he thought we should tell Charlie."

"He told me, are you ready for that?"

"No, but we really don't have a choice with the baby growing faster than normal." She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'll never leave your side, I promise. Though, I have a feeling he'll kick me out of the house."

"Probably but he can't keep you away. It's your baby, too."

"Yes, it is." I smiled. I laid my hand on top of hers on her belly.

"He's coming; I'll come back after dinner." She nodded, then I kissed her and her belly then left. I ran as fast as I could home. I had to know what was happening with Rachael. Alice was waiting for me on the porch. "Have you seen anything?"

"Yes, I have, but just that Emmett and Jasper are in Russia."

"Russia? He really wants as far away as possible."

"Yes, seems that way. Is there something you'd like to tell me Edward?" I looked at her puzzled and then it registered. "Well, Alice, it looks like you are going to be an Aunt." She squealed and jumped into my arms.

"That's so great, Edward. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Alice, do you still see Bella becoming a vampire?" She paused and her eyes glazed over. I saw the scene unfold. Bella and I smiling and holding a beautiful little girl that looked to be about a year old. We are having a girl.

"I'm going to have a little girl!" I smiled as Alice beamed. "How far away do you think that is? She looked to be about one, but if she's growing faster than normal it could be sooner.

"I know it's within eight months of her birth, but I'm not sure when Bella is changed exactly." I nodded and went up to my room. I got out a sketch pad and drew the vision. I would show Bella only if she wanted to see. It was almost seven, so I headed back down to my car. I raced to Bella's. I waited in my car for a few minutes to hear Charlie and Bella's conversation and his thoughts.

"Bella, dinner was incredible. I'm glad you're feeling better. Dr. Cullen said that he thought you'd be feeling good enough to go to school in the morning, if you wanted."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. I plan on going. We'll see how I feel."

"All right, well I'm gonna go catch the game."

"I'll get this cleaned up." I listened to his thoughts.

"_She sure does look better, she's glowing. Kind of weird, maybe I'm just imagining things. There it is. I sure hope my team wins."_

His thoughts weren't all that helpful, but at least he was in a good mood. Well, he won't be for long. I knocked on the door. Bella opened it quickly and threw her arms around me. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, just nervous. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

"Dad, can we talk to you?"

_She's pregnant! I knew she looked like she was glowing! I'll kill him if he even thinks about abandoning her."_

"What about?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, Edward and I are going … to have a baby," she said quickly. Charlie just sat there stunned, his thoughts were silent.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"How long has this been going on?" he asked pointing to each of us.

"You mean, how far along I am?" he nodded.

I cut in, "Bella is getting ready to start her second trimester. I promise, Chief Swan. I will be here for both of them." He stared at me. His thoughts were scattered. I couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"What do your parents think of this?"

"They think it's not the best timing, but they will do whatever they can to help."

"Well, there's not much anyone can do. You make sure she's gets to all her appointments and anything else she needs, and I'll let you in the house. If you don't help her on this, then you're out on your ass. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be with her the whole way." He nodded and turned back to his game. We stood to leave when Charlie yelled over his shoulder. "You tell your mom yet?"

"No, Dad, I haven't." He laughed.

**Sorry for the update delay. Leave me a review. **

**Facebook Rebekah Swan Twitter BaSwan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within the story I create.**

**EPOV:  
><strong> 

To my surprise Charlie still let Bella stay with us while he went on his fishing trip. He did ask that we not sleep in the same room, and I promised that we wouldn't be _sleeping_ in the same room. I wasn't lying; I wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as her. I wouldn't be sleeping at all.

Charlie dropped her off on his way out of town. Esme answered the door. "Hello, Chief Swan, Bella."

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," Charlie said softly.

"Please call me Esme."

"All right, Esme. Call me Charlie. Are you sure you don't mind Bella staying while I'm gone?"

"Of course not, we love Bella like a daughter. She is welcome here anytime." Esme smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry about this predicament the kids have gotten themselves into." Charlie was clearly embarrassed.

"No apologies needed. After the shock of it all, we are looking forward to having a baby around. It's been a long time since I've been around young children. I think I'll enjoy it immensely," Esme said with excitement.

Charlie nodded. "Well I'm glad you see it that way. I need to be going. Bella, behave yourself," he said nodding towards his car.

"I will, Dad. Have fun on your trip." She gave him a quick hug.

"Yep, bye." He left swiftly.

I scooped up Bella and kissed her. Esme cleared her throat, in her thoughts she said, "You will not hog her the entire time, Edward. I need to spend some time with her too."

"Sorry, Mom. Bella, Esme wants you to spend the afternoon with her."

"That would be great. Do you plan on carrying me everywhere?" Bella asked, sarcastically. I laughed.

"It's not a bad idea. I wouldn't want you to trip." She rolled her eyes. I kissed her cheek and put her back on her feet. She and Esme went off to her garden to chat. I was left alone with nothing to do. I carried Bella's belongings to my room and sat with a huff on my bed. So much has happened in the last few days, it's hard to wrap my head around it. The most important of all the recent events is the fact that I'm going to be a father. A father! I chuckled and couldn't help the fool grin that spread on my face at the thought of me in that role. Me, the monster of the night, being responsible for a new life. Finally not taking but giving life, a sweet and precious life. I looked around my room. I could picture a bassinet beside our bed for the child to sleep while Bella rests. A girl!

How was I going to go on with my existence if I lost either of my girls? If the baby was not immortal, I would lose both. I couldn't imagine Bella choosing this life when her daughter was bound to die. I was struck by the realization that it would be possible for Bella to choose this life and for my child to want it as well. How would I deal with killing my child? I know I didn't want to turn Bella but had already promised to do so. According to Alice, it happens soon after the baby is born. I put my hands on my head not knowing what all this means but definitely overwhelmed nonetheless. A light tapping brought me from my despair. "Come in," I murmured.

"Are you all right, I heard you groan," Bella says with concern. I smiled at my angel.

"Yes love, I'm just feeling overwhelmed with all that has happened. I was actually so distracted , I didn't realize it was you at the door until you spoke." I chuckled. She walked over to me and pulled my head against her stomach. I sighed in relief as I listened to the two distinct heartbeats of my loves. Bella's tiny fingers ran through my hair, softly lulling me into a deep calm. I was truly amazed at how much her presence relaxed me. "Love, when are you planning on telling your mother?" She inhaled deeply and her heart rate increased. "I'm not sure I can yet. I know I need to but I just don't know if I can." I pulled her down to my lap and she wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. "Bella, I know it will be hard for you, but it really is better to get this out in the open. I'll be right here with you, I won't leave your side." She smiled and kissed me softly. Having her straddling me like this only encouraged my body to react, I grew hard instantly. Bella noticed and smiled on my lips as she ground her hips into me, I groaned loudly. "You know everyone in this house can hear everything we do?"

She shrugged. "I know, Edward, but I don't care. I need this and my hormones are out of control, I need you." She kissed me again deepening the kiss. I didn't hold back, I let her take the lead not sure if she would change her mind. She didn't.

I heard the snickers of my sisters then Alice in my thoughts said, _E__dward, we are going out for a while, enjoy yourself._

I sighed into the kiss and Bella pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, love, it was a sigh of contentment." I smiled and pulled her back to me, flipping so she was on the bottom. I removed our clothing and entered her slowly, she was tight normally but now she was even more so. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, keep going it feels unbelievable." I nodded and kissed her as I pushed the rest of my shaft in her burning center. We both moaned loudly. It didn't take long for both of us to find our release.

I rolled us onto our sides and brushed her hair from her face. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

She smiled. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I smiled crookedly at her.

"Marry me, Bella." She looked at me confused for a minute, then pulled back to look at my face better. Maybe to see if I was serious and though I had not planned on asking her right now, I was completely serious. I couldn't wait until Christmas. It felt right in this moment, having just declared our love for on another.

"Edward, I … I … Why are you asking? Is it because of the baby?" I was taken aback; the thought never crossed my ever busy mind.

"Bella, honestly that thought hadn't entered my mind. I bought your ring before I knew of the baby."

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Ring? You were planning this?"

"Yes, not right now. I was planning on asking you over Christmas break in our meadow, but it just felt right to ask you here and now." I smiled and kissed her nose. I was worried that she would say no. She sighed and curled back into my chest. If my heart still beat, it would have burst through my chest. I haven't felt this nervous and anxious in some time, I felt human.

"Edward, how am I going to explain this to my mother? She will freak when I tell her about the baby. To add I'm getting married … she'll take me away." I hadn't thought about it that way. Technically, she could come and make Bella go back to Florida. She hadn't graduated from high school. She was still a minor according to the state.

"We don't have to tell her, love. We don't have to tell anyone, though I'm sure Alice already knows your answer. We can wait until you are comfortable."

"Okay," she said. I pulled back to look at her with a bit of confusion. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure she said yes.

"So, is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I would say no to you, Edward, but I do have one condition."

"What is your condition?"

"That we not get married until after the baby is born."

"Deal, can I give you your ring?" She smiled.

"Yes, but I can't wear it until we tell everyone." I had the remedy to that problem already. I bought a chain with the ring knowing that she may not want to wear it for a while, especially since she felt uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"No need to worry, I bought a chain for you to wear it on," I smiled. I was gone and back in a flash, I pulled her to sit on the bed. We were both still completely naked and for the first time, I noticed her belly sticking out between her hips. I froze staring at her stomach. My little girl was inside her! "Edward, are you okay? I'm glad you like to stare at me, but I'm really uncomfortable," she said as she pulled a blanket across my view.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just the first time I notice your belly," I said laying my hand on her stomach. She smiled and covered my hand with hers.

"Can you believe? We are going to be parents?" She beamed.

"No, I can't, Bella. I know something about the baby but before I tell you, I want to give you the ring, okay." She looked worried. "It's not bad, I promise." I kissed her lightly then pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her on the floor. She snickered. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just I never thought when you asked me to marry you, you'd be kneeling in front of me naked. It's something serious but I can't really concentrate with you like that."

I smirked "I could put my clothes on, if you prefer."

"No!" She lunged at me when I made a move to rise from my kneeling position.

I chuckled and smirked smugly. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife for all of eternity?"

"Yes, Edward, I will for all of eternity." I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Edward."

"The stones were my mother's. I bought the ring and arranged the setting." The ring was gold with a sold caret diamond in the middle. The band was antique looking a diamond crusted band, a row of smaller diamonds encircled the larger diamond on top. It was truly reminiscent of my time. "It looks antique."

"I thought you'd like to have a ring I might have given you if we had found each other in 1918."

"You were right. I love it, Edward. I'm sad that I have to wear it on my neck, but I'm just not ready to tell anyone."

"You know that Alice will have already spilled the beans, so you could wear it for the weekend," I said as I put the chain I had bought her around her neck. She looked puzzled when she felt the cold stone on her chest. "What's this?"

"It was another one of my mother's treasures. I wanted you to have it so you could keep a part of me close to your heart. It's like me: cold, hard as stone, and sparkles in the sun."

She laughed. "It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you. You know you don't have to be sneaky to give me gifts. I know how much it makes you happy. So even though I don't want any, if you will be reasonable, then I'll try to accept without any complaints. But this is my limit for the weekend," she said sternly.

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you, love." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her head. We sat like that for a while as she examined her new gifts. "Edward?"

"Bella?" I copied her tone. She laughed lightly.

"I think it's time to call my mom. Can I use your phone?"

"Of course, love. Would you like to get dressed first?"

"No, I think there's no point because I plan on having you again after my call. Besides, I want to release my stress and thank you for your beautiful gifts," she said matter of fact.

I laughed loudly and squeezed her to me kissing her soundly on the lips. "I love you, you are completely unpredictable."

She smiled and said, "Give me your phone, ya goof." I shook my head and handed it to her. She tensed as the phone began to ring. I could clearly hear her mom on the other end. "Edward?"

"No, Mom, it's me. I'm just using his phone."

"Oh, thank God. I thought something bad happened."

"Umm … no, nothing bad has happened. I'm just staying at his house while Charlie is out of town."

"Really, your dad let you stay with your boyfriend? That's surprising."

"Well, we are supervised by his parents and really, what better place is there for me than in the home of a doctor." Renee laughed so loud, Bella pulled the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. I chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement. She slapped my face and I looked at her in shock. She winced in pain and pulled her hand to her lips grinning. She was fierce, like a little kitten. I'm glad she didn't hit me very hard; it would have surely broken her tiny hand. I smiled and shook my head at her silliness, then tweaked her exposed nipple for retaliation. She gasped, but Renee wasn't phased.

"That is true, sweetheart. I don't really want to come for another visit because you're in the hospital."

"They will keep me safe. Mom, I called to tell you some news I've just found out."

"Oh really, is it good gossip? You know how much I love a good gossip trail." Renee giggled like a school girl.

"I guess it will be gossip, but right now it's just fact."

Renee's tone grew serious. "Bella, you're starting to worry me. What are you talking about?"

"Well mom …" She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and "… I'm"

"Oh, my, God, Isabella! Tell me it's not true!" she yelled into the phone.

"Mom, I didn't tell you. What do you think I was going to say?"

"You're pregnant! Why else would you be calling me and worried about telling me? Bella, honey, don't worry I'll get there as soon as I can. You can come home and we'll deal with this. You don't have to give up on your plans because of this mistake. You can go to college and have a future. I swear to you, it will be all right."

"No, mom, I want this baby. I want Edward. We are going to raise this baby together. We're getting married," she whispered.

"No, Bella, you can't. You can't do this. You're ruining your life, sweetheart. Let me help you. How far along are you? If you're just finding out, you can have an abortion before anyone even knows what's happening."

"Mom! I will _not_ abort my child! This baby is a miracle, I will not lose it."

"I know all babies are miracles, but you guys are young. You can have another child later, after you've been to college and have a career."

"Mom, I can't have another baby. This baby is a true miracle. Edward isn't supposed to be able to have kids."

"Bella, please be reasonable. I understand, but you deserve better than this and obviously the doctors were wrong. Please baby, don't do this," she begged. I could hear the sadness and tears in her voice.

"Mom, I promise everything will be just fine, trust me please." Bella's eyes filled with tears. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck.

Renee sighed heavily and was silent for a few minutes before she said, "Okay, sweetheart, when are you due?"

"July"

"When are you getting married?" I could hear the despair and defeat in Renee's voice.

"I'm not sure, sometime after the baby is born."

"Okay, take care of yourself, Bella." Renee's voice seemed to crack. She cleared her throat. I got the sense she was completely uncomfortable.

"I will, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby." I could hear her sobs as she ended the call.

"I'm so sorry, love." I turned her to face me; she turned to straddle my lap and buried her face in my neck as the sobs racked her little body. I chastised myself, as her shaking stirred an unexpected response in my member.

She noticed right away and looked up at me smiling. "Really, crying does it for you?" she smirked, chuckling lightly.

"I'm sorry it wasn't the crying just the shaking. I'm completely embarrassed, I'm so sorry," I said as I leaned my head on her shoulder hiding my face.

She laughed "Thank you, Edward" I looked at her puzzled.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I don't want to think about this right now and you've saved me from doing so." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear with her hot breath, "Fuck me, Edward."

I hissed and immediately pinned her to the bed ravaging her mouth with kisses. "Bella, it's dangerous to say things like that to me. I can't lose control and that makes me want to lose control. You are a very naughty girl," I purred as I kissed her neck traveling down to her perfect breasts and continuing down her body. She was breathing harshly and moaning my name over and over. I brought her to orgasm and kissed back up her body to her mouth. She moaned loudly, tasting herself on my lips. I couldn't wait any longer as I plunged inside her. I wouldn't last long with her new tightness encircling me. I pumped roughly and as quick as I could. She moaned in pleasure encouraging me to go faster and harder. I complied until I couldn't take any more and exploded my cold seed inside her. Reality came crashing back to me and panic set in. I was terrified I had hurt her. I pulled out of her and stood to exam her. She had red marks on her hips from my hands, her breasts were red and lips were swollen. She looked up at me and smiled, then realizing my mood frowned.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I hurt you," I whispered as she examined herself.

"It's okay, baby, that was the best sex ever. I feel wonderful. Really, Edward, even a human could have bruised me. Please don't let it ruin what we shared." I looked up and knew she meant what she said. It still didn't take away from my sadness for having bruised her. I nodded and crawled besides her, pulling her to my chest as we lay spooning in the bed. I tried to let go of the anger I felt with myself. She was right, the spots weren't that bad and it was something even a human lover could have done. We lay like this for hours and her breathing changed, telling me she was sleeping soundly. I lifted her and placed her under the covers. I scrawled a quick note in case she awakened telling her I was hunting. I grabbed my clothes and jumped out of my window to the forest.

I had taken down my second mountain lion when my phone rang. I answered it quickly. "Jasper."

"Edward, we've found them. They are in Siberia, in a remote cabin. There's nothing out here for hundreds of miles. I think it's the perfect place to attack him."

"Jasper, don't do anything that will endanger your life. Does he ever leave?"

"Yes, he and Christina left a few minutes ago. We are going to go to the house now and see if we can get her out and devise a plan to destroy him."

"Please be careful and call me as soon as you have her. I need to hear her voice."

"I will, Edward. You just take care of Bella and the baby and we will handle this." I smiled at the pride in my brother's voice.

"Thanks, Jazz, call me soon." We ended the call and I turned back to be with my loves. Bella was still sleeping soundly as I entered, so I decided to shower and change quickly. I was so distracted my normally easy, clean hunt turned into a disastrous mess. I trashed my clothes and jumped into a steaming hot shower. The water felt wonderful against my cold skin, warming it much like Bella does when I hold her close. I was completely wrapped up in my inner musings when I felt two tiny hands wrap around my waist from behind. The heat of the shower intensified her scent. I froze and turned to face her. "Bella, are you bleeding?"

"What? I don't think so." She looked down over herself.

"I smell fresh blood, Bella." She froze and looked frightened.

"I'm in control, I'm perfectly fine. We need to know what's going on. Let's get dressed and see Carlisle."

"The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"Her heartbeat is strong. I was too rough with you though. Please hurry so we can go."

"Her?" Shit, I didn't mean to let that slip. I hope she wasn't planning on waiting to know.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to let it slip out like that."

"No, Edward, it's fine. I wanted a girl, it's perfect really." I smiled and kissed her. I left the bathroom so she could have her human moment. I ran down the hall in my pajama bottoms to Carlisle's office. He had gotten home shortly after my return from hunting. "Carlisle," I said in a panic.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?"

"Bella's bleeding." He jumped up from the desk and followed me to my room. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Love, are you okay?"

"Edward, can you come in here." I opened the door and was hit by the smell of blood. I found her crumpled on the floor, clutching a towel to her body. "Carlisle," I called. He rushed in as I scooped her off the floor.

"Edward, are you alright? Do you want me to take her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Lay her on your bed." I placed her on the bed and grabbed her hand. I could still hear two heartbeats, relief flooded me.

"Carlisle, I can still hear the heartbeat. What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, Edward. Bella, I need to examine you. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Silently he asked if he should suggest the hospital. I shook my head.

"It is okay, Carlisle. I just don't want our baby to die." He nodded and she bent her legs. He pulled her knees apart and examined her. I knew she was mortified, her face was scarlet and her grip on my hand was tighter than I thought her capable. Carlisle sighed and pulled her legs down and covered her with the sheet. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't see anything wrong. I can hear the heartbeat of the baby. Sometimes bleeding is normal, although I've never seen this amount."

"Carlisle, do you think it was because of our love making? Maybe I was too rough with her."

"I wouldn't think so but maybe you should try to refrain for a while. Try to be gentle if you do make love again." I nodded.

"Carlisle, are you sure the baby is okay? There was so much blood. Could you do an ultrasound? I need to see her."

"Her?"

"Yes, Alice had a vision of us having a girl." I told him.

"Wonderful. I'll take you for an ultrasound if you'd like, Bella. Do you want to go now or wait until morning?"

"Now please."

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed. Since we are going to the hospital, would you object to having an OBGYN take a look as well?"

"That's fine, Carlisle. Thank you."

"Certainly, see you downstairs." He left in a flash and I helped Bella up. She sat on the edge of the bed staring off into space.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I don't want anything to happen to her, Edward. I'm scared." I pulled her into a hug. "I am too, love. I'll never forgive myself if this is a result of being too rough." I sighed.

"Edward, Carlisle said bleeding is normal. Maybe it was just a lot because this is a half human, half vampire child. We don't know what is normal."

"You're right, love. Do you want me to wait for you in the hall so you can dress?"

"No, I was hoping you could help me. I feel weak."

"Of course, I'll dress you, sweetheart, just sit right here." She sat on the edge of the bed. I zipped to the closet and found the Alice approced sweats I had bought for her, knowing Alice was going to trash all of Bella's, I wanted her to at least have soemthing. "Here we are, love"

"Where did those come from?"

"I bought them for you. Alice has plans to throw yours away." I chuckled at Bella's scowled.

"Oh, thanks. They're perfect and your favorite color, I see."

"Of course, I love this blue against your skin." I helped her buckle her bra and pulled her panties up her legs slowly. Dressing her was just as erotic as undressing her. I chastised myself for thinking like this and silently pleaded with my dick to return to normal. After she was dressed, I picked her up and carried her to the car. I slid in the back seat with her while Carlisle drove.

The ultrasound and testing the OBGYN completed all came back normal. My Bella was tucked into bed sleeping soundly. I was relieved it had nothing to do with our sex and we could continue our love making after a couple of days of rest. I sat on the bed watching Bella sleep, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I stepped out of the bedroom to answer Jasper's call.

"Hello"

"Edward, I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters within this story which I create.**

**EPOV:**

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Rachael, what's happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but Jasper, he's hurt. I don't know where Emmett is. I'm scared, Edward."

"Where is Ben?"

"He's here with me and Japer."

"Can Jasper speak?" I walked to Carlisle's office finding him seated behind his desk, already alert to my call.

"Yes, just a minute," Rachael says.

"Edward, we can't escape him, he's too powerful. He has beaten and starved both of them," Jasper says in a strained voice.

"Jazz, why are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know what Elliot did to me, I can't move my legs. I have no clue where Emmett is, he ran off to do surveillance and I haven't seen him since."

"Have you talked to Alice to see if she can get a vision?"

"No, we called you first."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in the forest not far from the house." Alice burst into the office, grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Jazzy, baby. Are you okay? I just saw, I'm so sorry." She was shaking with silent sobs.

"It's okay, darlin'. We'll figure out what's wrong with me. Can you find Emmett?"

"He's not far. He's on his way to you. Have him carry you and run, get as far away from Elliot as you can. Nothing you do will help, it ends in all of your deaths. Please, baby, come home to me." She handed me the phone.

"Jasper, we can't have Elliot back in Forks. I want you to head to one of the other houses. Call me when you arrive."

"Okay, talk to you soon." Our call ended and I wrapped my arms around Alice's sobbing form.

"Shhh, they'll be okay, Ali. They will be okay."

"Why couldn't I see sooner, Edward? What's wrong with me? Why do they block my visions?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Esme came and took Alice in her arms.

Two days went by before we heard from Jasper again. Bella was sleeping, so I headed to Carlisle's office where he was speaking to Jasper.

"Wonderful. How are Rachael and Ben?

"They are okay. Emmett took them for a hunt. We had to stop several times for them to hunt. The human smell in some areas was quite strong. Carlisle, I'm ashamed of what I've done and I beg you to forgive me," Jasper said.

"Of course, son, whatever it is just tell me."

"I drank human blood." I gasped as Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jasper, it's all right. I understand accidents happen. I thought you were hurt, are your legs working now?"

"Yes, but no human was killed. I had Emmett steal the blood from a blood bank. I gorged myself on animals and no feeling came back to me, so I tried human blood and it worked."

"That's a relief, son. How are your eyes?"

"Mostly golden with a slight burgundy rim, I don't think it would be noticeable to a human."

"Good, good, where are you staying?" asked Carlisle.

"We are at the house in France."

"I think as soon as everyone is well rested, you should go to the Vancouver house. I'd like you to be close so if trouble arises, we can help."

"We'll leave in the morning. I think we should probably charter a jet, I'm not sure if we are in the best state to be close to humans," Jasper said wearily.

"Of course, why don't you speak with Jacque? I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you."

"Will do, Carlisle. Alice is calling, so I'll speak to you as soon as we arrive in Canada."

"Have Rachael call me when she gets back, Jasper," I said from my seat on the couch knowing he would hear.

"I will, Edward. Goodbye." Carlisle placed his phone back on his desk and sighed heavily. I knew this as taking a toll on him; he never liked having any of us far away or in danger.

"Edward, how are we going to get out of this?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. Elliot is the strongest vampire I've ever met. I'm sure if the Volturi knew of him, they would recruit him to their services."

"Yes, we have to be sure they do not hear of this, especially with Bella's pregnancy."

"There's nothing we can do now, I'll let you know the moment I hear from Jasper. Why don't you go tend to Bella, she's awake now." I nodded and headed to my room.

I could hear the water running in my bathroom; I knocked lightly on the door. "Bella, are you okay?"

"You can come in, Edward," she said. I opened the door; she was sitting on the side of a steaming hot bathtub wrapped in a towel.

"Love, please tell me that you are not about to get in that water. It's entirely too hot for you."

"Of course not, Edward, you're going to get in and cool it off for me and then I'll join you." In a flash I stripped my clothes and climbed in the hot water, it felt wonderful as it burned my skin. She giggled, "What?" I asked as I smiled.

"I love it when you're silly Edward; he's much more fun than broody Edward." I feigned shock and splashed her with water.

"Hey, cut that out! I could slip on this wet floor," she said.

"No, I would catch you, love." I smirked and she splashed me. I grabbed her, towel and all and pulled her down into the water.

She screamed, "Edward!"

I chuckled and asked, "What love, I thought you liked silly Edward."

"I do," she smiled and kissed my lips. We relaxed in the tub until the water grew cold. I carried her to our bed and disappeared to gather our clothes. I handed her another outfit I had gotten for her. She looked at me, cocking her eyebrow in question. "You said I could give you little things."

"Yes, but high fashion is hardly what I would call normal."

"It is for me, Bella. Besides, do you really think Alice is going to let you wear non-designer clothes?"

"No, I will not!" Alice yelled. Bella laughed, I loved the sound of her enchanting laugh.

"Fine, but know that I wear it with protest."

"Personally, I prefer you without clothes at all, but I don't think I would enjoy everyone's thoughts on your amazing body." I purred as I climbed over her, causing her to lie back in our bed. I growled as I kissed and nipped her neck with my lips.

She laughed and pushed me away. "No one wants to see my fatness, I promise you." I looked down at her with a disappointing face.

"Bella, you are anything but fat. You are absolutely beautiful."

"You only think that because it's your baby. Edward, I'm getting fat so fast my body can't keep up. I have my first stretch mark, those things don't go away."

"Let me see." She pulled her shirt up; a tiny red mark was stretched across her belly. I bent down and kissed it. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, you can blame me if you'd like. It will go away once you're changed."

"I will blame you, it is your fault! How dare you give me this wonderful gift?" She laughed and I tickled her. She was being so silly today, I loved it. My phone ringing brought an abrupt end to our play.

"Hello."

"Edward, it's Rachael."

I sat up pulling away from Bella. "Are you okay?"

"I'm much better. Jasper told me why you didn't come. How is that possible, Edward?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know. You're going to make an excellent Aunt, though."

"You'll be a perfect father, Edward. I couldn't imagine a better couple for this to happen to."

"Thank you, Rach. Tell me what's happened."

"I promise to tell you in person but I can't talk about it right now. It's just too awful." She says with an exaggerated sigh.

"I understand, sweetheart. We will kill him and then you and Ben will be free to live your lives."

"Carlisle asked Ben if we would join your family after everything is settled."

"Will you?"

"I promised you, Edward. I won't go back on my word. However, we've asked that we be allowed to live alone for a while, so we can recover."

"That sounds reasonable. Maybe we can all go to the island for a while? I know you'd love it there." I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, Edward. I hate to run but I'm really tired and I need to rest. I'll talk to you when we arrive in Vancouver. I promise."

"Okay, sis, rest well."

"I love you, big brother. Take care of my sister in law and that baby."

"I will. I love you, Rachael," I said before hanging up the phone.

I turned to see Bella staring intently at me. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, I've just never heard you tell anyone else you love them. I know it's your sister but my hormones are irrational, it made me jealous." I smiled and pulled her in my arms.

"Believe me, love. Even though I love my sister unconditionally, I do not love her like I love you. You are my everything, my reason for living. I am nothing without you." I kissed her sweetly.

"I know, I said it was irrational. I love you, Edward. It hurts me to think of life without you, promise me you'll never leave me or our child."

"I promise, love. I'll be here unless you order me away." I kissed her nose. I felt a change of subject was in order.

"Love, have you thought of any names for our little one?"

"Actually, I have. What do you think about Elizabeth?"

"Really? That's wonderful, love. Have you thought of a middle name?" I was honored she'd want to name our little girl after my birth mother.

"No, I thought if you liked Elizabeth then I'd let you choose the middle."

"Okay, well what about Renee, after your mom?"

"I like it, but I don't want to leave out Esme if we're using mom's names."

"Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen?" I questioned wondering if the middle name would be too odd for her.

"I love that, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." I kissed her cheek and rested my hands on her belly, "Hello little Elizabeth, mommy and daddy love you so much already. We can't wait until you join us." I leaned forward and kissed her belly. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes. "Bella, what is it?"

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, Edward. What did I do to deserve someone like you? You're absolutely perfect." She sobbed and I pulled her into my arms.

"Love, I'm far from perfect and it is I that does not deserve you. But we have each other and a beautiful child. You know if my sweetness makes you cry, I could always stop." She swatted me playfully and laughed which was my goal.

"Don't you dare stop."

I smiled and said, "Never, love." I sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"We have school in the morning and it's already past midnight, you should get some rest."

"Make love to me first." How could I deny my love anything when she looked at me with eyes full of love? I nodded and laid her back on the bed slowly removing the clothes between us.

Monday and Tuesday went by too quickly. I drove Bella home to Charlie as soon as school was over. He greeted us at the door wrapping Bella in his arms. "I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, dad. Did you have a good trip?"

"I sure did. Thanks for dropping her off, Edward. She can see you tomorrow," he said as he took the bag from me and closed the door. I stood there for a moment, even though I had seen his plan in his thoughts, I was still caught off guard but the abruptness.

"Dad, what are you doing? That was rude!" Bella fussed at her father.

"I don't care if it was rude. It was rude of him to knock-up my baby."

"Dad, that's an awful thing to say. It wasn't like he forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. I'm just as responsible for our situation as he is," Bella said. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Fine, Bella, you're just as guilty. I thought we could spend some quality time together tonight. I ordered pizza and thought you could pick out a movie."

"That sounds good, dad. I'll go get us some drinks, be right back." She went into the kitchen and straight to the back door. "Edward," she whispered. I was in front of her in a flash.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I knew it was coming, he planned it all out in his mind."

"Geesh! I'm still sorry, will you come back later?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. I have to hunt. Rachael is supposed to be in Vancouver, so I was going to go see her."

"Oh, okay then. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's supposed to be sunny. I'll be back Thursday night, I promise."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bella said, her eyes filling with tears. I immediately felt like a fool.

"I'm sorry, baby. Really I am, I should have told you sooner. I wasn't expecting your dad home so soon."

"It's okay, Edward. I understand. I'm just going to miss you."

I wiped her tears away and kissed her eyes. "I'll miss you too, so much."

"Will you call me a lot?" I pulled her closer to me by her belt loops and kissed her sweetly.

"Lots, I promise." I kissed her more passionately, I could hear Charlie coming but I couldn't care at this moment. I needed Bella and she needed me.

"I thought when I slammed the door in your face; you would get the hint, Edward," Charlie said as Bella jumped but I didn't release her from my grip.

"I won't be seeing Bella until Thursday. I wanted to tell her goodbye."

"Fine, make it quick." He huffed and turned back into the house.

"Didn't you hear him coming?" Bella asked.

"Of course I did, but kissing you was more important." I smiled her favorite grin and she giggled and pressed her forehead to mine.

"I love you so much. I don't think I'll be able to function without you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't want to be away from you but it's better that I bite a lion instead of you."

"True, but I wouldn't mind if you bit me." I growled and kissed her neck. I decided since I was in control, I'd have a bit of fun.

"You mean that?"

"You know I do, Edward." I licked her vein on her neck making her shiver. I kissed her in the spot I was going to bite her when I turned her.

"Right here," I whispered.

"Yeah," she replied. This was a very dangerous game to play, but I knew I was in control. I opened my mouth, making sure my lips covered my teeth and bit her neck gently. She moaned, I have never heard a moan like that in my life. I pulled away quickly looking at her face, her head was still back and eyes closed. She was really not afraid of my bite. Her heart was steady, she was relaxed and aroused.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"I don't know. You're really ready, aren't you?"

"I told you I was. However, I really don't want you to bite me until after the baby is born. But I will say your fake bite was the most erotic thing you've ever done to me." She smiled sweetly and I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"You're amazing, you know that? I really have to go, Charlie is getting impatient. I'll see you soon and I'll call you after I eat, I'm starving." I winked. She smiled.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you." We kissed quickly then I ran to my car. I still can't believe Bella reacted that way to my bite, I was still thinking of it when I pulled up to my house. Alice was sitting with Jasper on the roof of her car.

"Hey, little brother," she greeted me, though technically I was older. "Ali, Jazz, what's up?"

"You wanna tell me why I just saw you biting Bella?" If I could turn red, I would have.

"You obviously know I wasn't really or you two would have been to Charlie's before I could have gone through with it."

"Yes, but don't you think you're tempting fate a little too soon?" Alice asked.

"Possibly, but you know I can deny her nothing."

"True, no harm done. Are you off to visit Rachael?"

"Yes, I thought I'd hunt along the way. Do you see any problems?"

"No, Jazz is returning with you. He just came down to visit me." I nodded.

"Well, Jazz, let me change and I'll be ready."

We left ten minutes later and ran to Vancouver, catching a few deer and mountain lion along the way. We finally reached the cabin our family owned and when I say cabin, I mean a three story log house built into the side of a mountain. As we approached I listened for voices, I heard Emmett first. "Finally, I can go see my Rosie." He ran out saying, "Hey guys see you tomorrow." He sped off before we could reply, we both chuckled. I looked up to the porch in relief as I saw my beautiful little sister. She looked so frail and tired; I ran and scooped her up in my arms.

"Rachael, are you all right?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm okay now," she whispered. She was different somehow; something traumatic must have happened to her. "Tell me, please. Tell me what's happened to you."

"I can't, it's too awful and I'm so tired, I need to sleep."

"Okay, love, you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, big brother. I love you."

"Love you, Rach." I released her; she and Ben went to their room. He told me mentally that he'd be back after she was asleep.

"Jazz, what has he done to her? She's different."

"I know. Ben told me that he has never seen abuse so extreme. He used his powers on her, raped her, beat her. He said he even tore her apart and put her back together. Ben said it took a while before she could even move because she was starved. He didn't let either of them eat the whole time." Venom flooded my mouth like bile. How dare he harm her! He would die and I wanted to make him suffer, just ripping him apart and burning him wasn't good enough.

"He will die! I want him to suffer," I growled.

"I agree, Edward, but he's powerful. We may have to include the Volturri to get rid of him and I'm not sure Aro would want to with the way he collects pets."

"Then there must be a way, we'll find it."

"I agree brother." Ben came back about an hour later.

"She's sleeping but she can still hear everything, why don't we talk outside." We nodded and followed him outside.

"Edward, she's different even with all the blood she's been drinking. She's not getting better, I'm afraid to bite her. I'm afraid she won't heal."

"We brought injections back with us. We'll try those when she wakes." He nodded, "Ben, what happened to her?"

"I think she is like a human woman when they've been beaten so much, they crumble and can't function anymore. She's afraid of everything, if I make the wrong move, she jumps or screams. I can't even kiss her because she cries and starts pleading with me not to hurt her, even though she knows it's me. Man, it's awful. She has nightmares and screams randomly. I don't know how to help her. She'll be no help to us in defeating him. I'm really surprised she let you hug her, maybe you can help her, Edward." Sobs racked my body.

Jasper tried to calm me but it wasn't working so he wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, brother, we'll fix this. I promise you we will." After sometime I calmed myself, I needed to talk to Bella. I had to hear her voice.

"I'll be back. I need to go for a run." I took off into the forest and ran for miles. I climbed to the top of a small mountain and pulled out my phone. It rang until voicemail picked up. "Bella, love, I need to talk to you. Please call me as soon as you get this. I love you." I waited about thirty minutes and called again. This time the phone was answered on the second ring, "Bella, love, you scared me."

"You should be scared, Edward." I froze, I knew who this was and it made my skin crawl.

"You bastard! I'll fucking rip you to shreds if you harm one hair on her head?" I roared.

"No need to worry yourself, I will not hurt her even though she smells absolutely delicious. I'll give you one chance. You give me what's mine and I'll give you what's yours."

"Rachael is not yours!" I yelled.

"Very well, I'll just make Bella my pet."

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" I heard Bella scream. "Stop! Leave her alone!" I ran for the cabin, I stopped just short of Jasper breathing hard even though I didn't need to. "Elliot has Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own those characters in the story I've created.

EPOV:

"Elliot has Bella." I yelled to Jasper and Ben.

"Where is she?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know. He hung up on me. I've tried to call again, but he isn't answering."

"He wants me back, doesn't he?" I turned to see Rachael standing in the doorway.

I nodded. "Yes, but we'll find another way. I promise. You won't have to go back to him."

Rachael shook her head. "Edward, you can't save me, but you can save your mate and your child. I'll go back to him. I'll be okay."

I paced back and forth, pulling at my hair. "No! You won't be okay, Rachael! I can't lose you after just getting you back. Please, just let me figure this out."

"Edward, I won't let my future sister-in-law and niece die because of me. I'm calling Elliot right now." Rachael turned to go back to her room.

"No, wait! Before you do, please take the injections. Then we'll figure out a plan. Let's get back to Carlisle." Reluctantly, she agreed.

Rachael jumped up on my back and we were off, running back to Forks.

Alice met us outside of the Forks house. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see, Edward. Please believe me."

"I do, Alice. Elliot can block your visions, this isn't your fault." I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Where's Carlisle?"

"On his way back from the hospital, he'll be here in five minutes." I nodded, and pulled my cell out and called Elliot.

He answered with a chuckle. "That didn't take as long as I thought. So, are you going to give her back?"

"Yes, but I need to know Bella is safe. Let me talk to her."

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine, but be quick. I don't have time for games."

"Hellllo," Bella stuttered.

I breathed a sigh of relief to hear her voice. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so scared," she whimpered.

Her soft, sweet voice broke my heart. I had to suppress a sob as I asked, "Are you okay? Has he harmed you in any way?"

"I think I'm okay. I'm not bleeding, so that's a plus, right?" I smiled because she always tried to make light of a bad situation.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's very good. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'll get you out of there. I promise, Bella."

"I know, Edward. I love you …" she was abruptly cut off. I could hear her crying in the background.

"That's enough. You know she's fine. Now give me my daughter back!" Elliot roared.

"Meet us in the clearing at midnight," I snapped.

"Clearing? What clearing?"

"In Forks, follow our trail."

Elliot stayed quiet for a few seconds, then said, "Very well, but know if you try anything, she will die, Edward," and he hung up.

"Edward, what's happening?" Carlisle asked, as he got out of his car.

I ran my hands through my hair. I felt my eyes prick with tears that would never fall. I haven't been this worried about her since James captured her. "Elliot has Bella. He wants us to trade her for Rachael."

Carlisle's thoughts were everywhere. "What's the plan?"

I growled. "I don't really have one. But I'm wondering, what if we told the wolves? They could help."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, Edward. Call Jacob see if the wolves will help take Elliot down. How long do we have?"

"We have until midnight," I replied.

I called Jacob's house. I didn't know how else to reach him. His father answered the phone groggily, "Hello?"

"Mr. Black, I'm sorry to bother you this time of night, but I need to speak with Jacob. It's an emergency," I said quickly.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward. Jacob isn't home."

"Do you have any idea how I can get in touch with him, or anyone of his friends?"

"What's this about?" His voice rising in distress.

"Bella, sir," I said.

"You didn't bite her, did you?" _So I guess this means he knows._

"No sir, she's been taken by someone. He's very dangerous. I need Jacob's help to get her back."

He sighed heavily. "All right, Edward, I'll track him down. Can he reach you at this number?"

"Yes or if he's in the area, he can come to my house. He will not be harmed. We just want Bella back safely."

"All right," he hung up without another word. I turned to see my father staring at me.

"What is it Carlisle?" He was blocking his thoughts from me.

"Edward, you need to think about what happens if things go badly. Are you prepared to turn Bella and lose the baby if she is hurt beyond saving?" he asked solemnly.

I swallowed hard, I hadn't thought about that in all honesty. I just knew I couldn't lose her. If I did, I lost them both. But I reassured myself with Alice's vision. She saw us all happy. "Alice?" I yelled, turning to find her standing behind me.

"Edward, everything will be okay. My visions still show Bella safe, for now. I wish I could see Rachael, but I can't, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Alice. I understand. I don't want to lose either of them." She wrapped her arms around me as I let go of a sob, and fell to my knees.

"Shh, baby brother. Everything will be okay. I promise," she whispered.

"Don't promise me, Alice. I can't bare it if you're wrong."

"Edward," A husky voice called from the tree line. I looked over to see Jacob walking towards me, wearing cut off denim shorts and nothing else.

"Jacob," I said standing. I didn't know how long he had been there. I had blocked all thoughts worrying about Bella. "Thank you for coming," I said putting my hand out for him to shake. He reluctantly shook my hand with a tremor shuttering through his body as he did.

Jacob gave me a stiff nod. "Anything for Bella, what happened?"

"A vampire named Elliot has her. He's holding her hostage, but is willing to trade her for my sister, Rachael." I pointed to Rachael. He looked at her confused, then shook his head and looked back at me. I could hear his thoughts.

"Yes, she's my biological sister, and I'm not sure why she doesn't smell like a vampire. She doesn't to any of us either," I said, answering his unspoken questions.

Jacob looks at me annoyed, and then shakes his head. "Whatever, just get back to Bella. What are you going to do to get her back, and why do you need us?"

"Elliot is an extremely powerful vampire. He could take us all out with the flick of his hand. Since he doesn't know about the wolves, we thought maybe you could surprise attack him after we get Bella back. But we also want to get Rachael back. Will you help us, Jacob?"

"Yes, I'll do anything for Bella," Jacob answers seriously.

"Thank you, Jacob." I knew he hadn't been around Bella that often since we started dating, but they were close before. I felt bad taking her away from her friend. I'd have to learn to share. Maybe it would help our relationship with the wolves.

"I'm doing this for her, not you," he snapped and I nodded in understanding.

"Jacob, you should know this, but please try not to be too angry."

He snorted. "You know, when people say that, it's never good."

"Well, it's good for Bella and me. We're extremely happy, but for you and the wolves … I think you'll be angry."

"You're not changing her, are you?!" he shouts.

"No, Jacob. That's not what this is about, Bella is pregnant," I said quickly.

Jacob's face goes from confusion to disbelief, then maybe anger. "What? With what?"

"With my daughter," I answer. I can't help but to smile.

"D … d … daughter?" he stutters.

I nod. "Yes, Jacob. We didn't know it was possible. It's a miracle, really. She's just starting to show. Please don't be angry with her. I just want her and the baby back in one piece," I beg as his body starts to shake.

He stills. "I'm not angry. I should be, you could have killed her. She's a fragile human. But if Bella's happy, and it is a baby, not a monster, then I can't be upset." I felt it best to not tell him the baby has my appetite. We have no idea what she will need outside of the womb.

"I could never hurt her. Bella is very excited about the baby. Our child is a baby, not a monster." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture. The one you could see all her limbs and features, one of those 3D things. I handed it to Jacob.

"Wow, this is so weird. Bella's going to be a mom," he whispered. I just smiled in agreement. "Look, Edward, I'm not sure how the pack will react to this. But I promise we will protect her, and do everything we can to get her back."

"Thank you, we'll be in the big clearing by the waterfall at midnight," I said.

"Meet you there. We'll stay hidden until the time is right." I nodded, and he ran back to the trees. I turned to my family, and Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"Sweetheart, we will get her back and we'll save Rachael," she says as she squeezes me tightly.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." She kissed my cheek, and released her hold on me. She walked over to Rachael and put her arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, honey."

"Thank you, Esme." Rachael said softly, hugging her. We all waited silently for midnight. The closer it came, the sicker I felt. I haven't felt like vomiting since I was human. But right now, with my stomach in knots, I wanted to expel my stomach content.

"Edward, we should get going," my father said, as he squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and we all ran quickly, only taking a few minutes to reach the clearing. I could smell and hear the wolves lingering in the tree line. The rest of us stood in a semicircle, with Rachael in the center, between Ben and me, each of us holding her hand. We waited for another thirty minutes for Elliot to appear. He had Bella in his arms; she appeared to be unconscious. He stopped about fifty feet from where we stood.

"All right, Edward. Hand her over," Elliot sneered, wasting no time and getting straight to the point.

"Give us Bella first," I said firmly back.

"No way, you will give me what's mine first. Hand over my daughter now, or you'll be sorry," he threatened.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll go," Rachael said. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. She and Ben began to walk toward Elliot.

"No Ben, just Rachael. You're not welcome in our home any longer."

"I won't let her go without me, Dad. I'm your son," Ben said, sounding broken hearted. By his thoughts, he was relieved that Elliot didn't want him. I stood frozen, not wanting to make the wrong move and Bella pay the price. Rachael turned around, hugged and kissed Ben quickly, then started walking to Elliot.

"Dad, put Bella down and we can leave. I promise. I won't leave you again. You are where I belong," Rachael said softly. Elliot nodded and laid Bella on the ground, still unconscious.

After a few seconds, Bella started to stir. "Edward," she mumbled. She turned her head and I could see where he had hit her. Her eye was bruised badly.

I moved before I realized what I was doing. I lunged at Elliot but never made contact. I froze in midair and then fell to the ground, landing with a thud still in my pounce position. "I told you, Edward. I would bring her back alive. She is alive. You have no reason to attack me."

Elliot waved his hand, allowing me to speak but not move anything else. "She's hurt, you bastard!" He picked her up by her hair, causing Bella to scream. I was yelling at him but could do nothing else. My entire family was frozen in their places, we were all helpless. I prayed the dogs could do something. I heard them creeping in from the forest. Elliot sensed them too. He turned towards them, dropping Bella to the ground. She scrambled to get up and ran to me, kissing my face, crying. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm okay. Can you still hear her?" she asked. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes, love, she's okay." I turned to see Elliot raise his hands as the wolves jumped for him. They all froze in midair, then fell to the ground like the rest of us. "Shit," I mumbled. Bella clung to my frozen arm tightly, her heart beating frantically.

"Well now, did you really think that you could beat me? I have more powers than all of you put together. No one will ever overtake me. I have plans to overthrow the Volturi. I don't think I'll have any problems. Do you?" he asked as he laughed evilly. He may be a vegetarian vampire, but he was still the most evil vampire I'd ever met. I looked over to Rachael. She was on the ground crying. Elliot walked over to her, and pulled her up, kissing her harshly. She cried out making Ben growl, but he couldn't speak. I was so angry. I wanted to rip his fucking head off.

"Come, my dear, let us go to Italy," he purred. He wrapped his arm around her, and began to walk.

"No," Rachael said, as she jerked from his grip.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked coldly.

"I said, no! You will not hurt my family or their friends! Release them right now!" she demanded and he laughed boisterously.

"Oh, Rachael. You my dear … you bring me such joy. What will you do if I don't release them, sweetheart?" He was still chuckling, talking to her like an endearing father.

"I will kill you, Elliot. I have no more patience for you. You used to be a good man, a loving father, but now you are just sick and evil. I will not allow someone like you to live."

"Rachael, Rachael, you cannot overpower me. If you could, you would have done so by now. Sweetheart, let's not make this harder than it needs to be. Now come along, your mother is waiting," he said as he held his hand out to her.

"No! I'm not going back with you so you can abuse and rape me. I deserve better than that." Elliot was getting angry now. He inhaled deeply, and growled ferociously. Rachael stood unmoving from her spot. She was calm and relaxed. Her thoughts were silent, though I could still feel her mind. I knew she still had my power.

"Rachael, please don't do this. We'll find another way." I told her mentally.

"No, Edward. There's no other way. Tell Ben I love him if I don't make it out of this alive," she responded mentally. Bella was sobbing, and I wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing I could do.

"Rachael, I'm warning you. Do not force me!" Elliot yelled.

"There is nothing for you to do, Elliot. You do not own me any longer!" she said sternly.

Elliot growled, raising his hands with his fingers in a claw shape. He was growling and snarling. The wind around him picked up, blowing his clothes and hair. He yelled out, and threw his arms out toward Rachael. The wind blew toward her, coming so strong that it was visible. Her hair and clothes blew, but she stood firm. She lifted her arms out from her sides, and she let out a loud growl, thrusting her arms out towards Elliot. I immediately fell to the ground, free from my frozen state. I quickly grabbed Bella, and ran for the woods. She had to remain safe. The rest of my family and wolves followed.

Everyone was silent. The only noises in the forest coming from Rachael and Elliot. The growls and snarls grew as the wind picked up. I held tightly to Bella, afraid she might fly away. The gusts were so strong. Elliot and Rachael were surrounded in a cloud of smoke, so thick I couldn't see them. Suddenly, there was a blinding explosion of light and sound. I wrapped my arms around Bella to protect her from the blast. Then all was quiet, eerily so, even the wind stopped moving. It was deadly silent.

I looked over to Carlisle, he was just as puzzled. We all stood still, watching the clearing, and waiting for the smoke to clear. Bella clung silently to me. I could tell she was holding me with all her might. If I were human, it would probably be painful. I was concerned she was bruising herself, but if she felt safe I wasn't going to argue. The dust slowly started to settle, and I saw Rachael in a heap in the middle of the field. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. I turned to my love and said, "Bella, stay with Esme." She nodded and I handed her to my mother. I ran to Rachael. I didn't touch her at first, but I could see her breathing raggedly.

"Rachael?" I asked, squatting down to see her face.

"Edward, I did it," she whispered, still folded over on the ground. I moved beside her, and pulled her into my arms. I sobbed, realizing she was okay. I didn't lose her.

Ben knelt in front of us. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face. She didn't seem to have a mark on her, but she was so exhausted. She couldn't even hold her head up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I need blood," she said slightly out of breath.

"I'll get you something. Keep her here, Edward," Ben said. I nodded, as he darted into the woods.

"Rachael, where is Elliot?" She pointed across from us, to a pile of dust.

"He's dead, Edward." She was whispering, still so exhausted.

"How?"

"I don't think I can explain right now. I'm so tired."

"Okay, sweetheart, just rest." I said.

Ten minutes later, Ben and Emmett emerged from the tree line with several deer between them. I held Rachael's head up as Ben slit the first animal's throat, and put it to Rachael's lips. She drank greedily. I turned my head to see Bella staring at the scene before her. I hoped to God this would not change her opinion of us, and hoped that no one would be hit with bloodlust. From their thoughts, everyone was too stunned to notice anything. After she finished the fourth deer, she sat up on her own looking more refreshed. She turned to me and smiled, "I feel much better now." She held her arms out to Ben, and he helped her up. He cradled her to his chest, kissing her lips softly. The rest of the family joined us. I picked up my Bella; she was dead on her feet.

"Let's all go home," Carlisle said. Jacob came running up to us in his wolf form; asking me mentally if she was okay. "Yes, Jacob. She's okay, just tired. Thank you all for helping us. I'm sorry that we've put you in danger."

Jacob replied mentally, "I'd do anything for her, Edward. We want an explanation after everything is settled."

"Sure, Jacob. Why don't you come to the house tomorrow afternoon? Bring whomever you'd like."

"Okay, take care of her. Charlie reported her missing, you should take her home."

"Thanks." I wasn't going to take her home until Carlisle examined her, and we came up with a story. She's been missing for almost twenty four hours, and I don't think the chief would believe I found her in the forest.

I gently sat Bella on Carlisle's office desk, while he retrieved his medical bag.

"Love, tell me what happened?"

"I don't remember much right now. I remember I said good bye to you, I went in the house to spend time with dad, telling him good night, and going to my room. When I woke up, I was in complete darkness on a hard surface." Bella paused between each thought, thinking of the next thought. "I felt around, but couldn't find anything. Then Elliot came in and turned the lights on. I was in a basement of some sort. Oh, Edward, it was awful. He had all kinds of torture type devices, and this weird table with straps. I was so scared," she began to cry.

I pulled her to me, and let out the breath I had been holding. "I know, baby. It's okay, I'm here now. You're safe, Elliot is dead. Did he touch you?"

"He slapped me a few times, once knocking me out. I tried to escape. I thought he wasn't there but he was, and he pulled me by my hair and tied me to a chair. He was so creepy, Edward. He would caress my face, and trail his fingers down my arms and legs and once he … he …" She started to cry harder, and I squeezed her to me.

"What baby? Just tell me, he can't hurt you anymore."

She sniffled, "He ran his hand up my leg and touched me through my jeans." I stiffened and growled too low for her to hear.

Carlisle told me with his thoughts, "He's dead, Edward. He can't hurt her again." I just nodded, barely containing my rage.

"He told me I was a slut for getting knocked up. He asked me if you knew I was cheating on you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. That you didn't know about the baby. I didn't want him to think it was a vampire's child. I didn't know what he would do," she started to cry again.

"It's okay, love. It's over; you don't have to explain anymore."

"Bella," Carlisle said. I could see his thoughts; he wanted to do a complete physical on her. I wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Carlisle, can it wait?" I snapped.

His thoughts told me, "Edward, he knocked her unconscious. He could have done anything to her. I think it's best if we treat this like a human would with a kidnapping, and get a rape kit and examination done as soon as possible." I nodded and he said, "I'll let you have some privacy to tell her." I nodded again.

"Bella, sweetheart, Carlisle needs to examine you. He wants to do a complete physical, and since you were unconscious, he wants to do a rape kit to be sure. I'm so sorry, love." I held back a dry sob. I once again failed to keep her safe.

"It's okay, Edward. I'd rather know. Will you stay with me?" she whispered.

"Of course, I'm so sorry," I told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Edward, and I trust Carlisle as much as you. I'll be okay." I nodded and kissed her forehead again. Carlisle came back in the room with Esme.

"Bella, would you feel better if Esme sat in here with you?" She nodded, and we moved Bella to the bed in my room, laying her in the middle of the bed. Esme sat on her right and I sat on her left. We had her take all of her clothes off, and put on a hospital gown for the exam. Carlisle checked her entire body for marks. He found a few small bruises. Bella was calm through the entire exam process. I knew she was completely embarrassed to have Carlisle and Esme seeing her naked, but she would rather it be them than some stranger in the hospital.

Carlisle had decided to call Charlie and tell him that Bella had been kidnapped by Elliot. That she had escaped and called me. He was on his way to our house now. "Okay, Bella. I'm all done with the physical. The next part is going to be uncomfortable. I'll try to be as quick as possible, sweetheart. It may hurt a little." She nodded as tears rolled down her cheek. Carlisle covered her with a sheet, and parted her legs. She let out an audible sob.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered how sorry I was, and how much I loved her. She cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm almost done," Carlisle said quickly. I could hear Charlie's frantic thoughts as he entered our house. Alice kept him waiting in the kitchen with some coffee."

"All done, Bella. You can shower and change now." She nodded and Esme kissed her check and left with him.

"I'll take this to my lab to analyze. I'll have the results soon," Carlisle said solemnly. I nodded and picked Bella up and carried her into my bathroom. Keeping her in my arms, I turned the shower on, and put her on her feet under the water. I climbed in behind her, fully clothed.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Washing you, just sit here." I directed her to the seat in the shower, she sat down slowly. I grabbed my body wash, and gently began washing every surface of her body.

I grabbed my shampoo, and she smirked. "I know you do not use strawberry shampoo."

"You're right." I winked

"Then, why is it here?"

"It's here for you, of course." I did have it here for her to use, but I had bought it long before we had made love. I wasn't going to tell her how I would smell it as I masturbated to thoughts of her. I scrubbed her hair, rinsing it and conditioning when we were completely finished. She laughed, "What?" I asked with a smile as she reached up and unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it from my body. She trailed her hands down, and relieved me of my pants and boxers. She moved reaching behind me and getting my body wash. She began to wash me. "Bella, you don't have to do this. You should rest."

"I'm fine, Edward. I want to please you."

"Okay, love, but we should hurry. Your father is downstairs waiting." She nodded after she was finished. I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to my room. Alice had laid clothes out for the both of us.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Of course, who else?" I said smiling. After we were dressed and I had brushed her hair, I scooped her up and carried her down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen.

"Bella, thank God! Are you okay?" Charlie said, rushing to her.

"I'm fine, Dad. Edward rescued me."

Charlie looked up to me, shaking my hand quickly, and said, "Thank you, Edward."

"No thanks needed. I'd do anything for her," I said kissing Bella's forehead.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie said, as Carlisle appeared from the hall.

"Charlie, it's good to see you, though I would like for it to be for a happier reason."

"Me too, is she okay? The baby?" I was surprised to find that Charlie was genuinely concerned for my child's life.

"Yes, they are both fine. I called a friend of mine. He's willing to see Bella in the morning to do an ultrasound and other tests to be certain. All the tests I performed came back negative. After her bruises heal, she'll be perfect." Charlie and I both breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he had not raped my precious love.

Rachael and Ben came in the back door, looking better after her second hunt of the night.

"Rachael, Ben, I thought you moved? Were you there when Bella was kidnapped?" Charlie questioned, as he went into cop mode.

"No, Chief Swan. Ben and I ran away from Elliot. He hurt me again. We were on our way here when I heard that he had Bella. I'm so glad she escaped. It's more than I could ever have done."

"Where is he now?" I froze, turning to Carlisle for that answer

"He's dead, Charlie."

"Good. I know it's my duty to investigate. But as far as I'm concerned, he's gotten what he deserved. I don't see a need in poking around at the facts." I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Now my only worries were to make sure Bella and the baby were comfortable and safe until her arrival, and make sure Rachael wasn't harmed in the fight. I was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey, why do you both have wet hair?" Charlie asked, pointing between Bella and me. We looked at each other and laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. I only own the characters in the story I've created. **

**EPOV:**

Carlisle convinced Charlie that it was best Bella stay with us for the night, so he could be sure that she was okay. He reluctantly agreed, but the way Bella was clinging to me really made up his mind. She refused to go to bed so that we could finish our conversation with Rachael. I knew she would fall asleep. If I was honest with myself, I'd rather hold her in my arms than have her in my room while I'm downstairs with everyone. So, I settled on the couch with her curled up on my lap, and wrapped in one of Esme's quilts. She sighed contently and snuggled in closer. I kissed every inch of her face I could reach, which granted me one of her beautiful giggles. "Sleep, love, I will not let you go."

"I'm not sleepy, Edward. I'm part of this family, so just have your conversation. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I know you can, that is what worries me, love. You shouldn't have to be exposed to this life. I know there's nothing I can do about that now, but I'd still like to keep you away from it as much as possible," I tell her softly.

"But tonight you're not going to; you're going to let me stay down here with everyone," Bella says in a commanding tone.

"Yes, love. Unfortunately, I am." I sighed heavily. She stroked my cheek with her tiny hand, instantly calming me. I love the effect she has over me at times. Sometimes it gets me into situations I'm not the least bit comfortable in, like now. Rachael comes down the steps with Ben to begin the discussion of what's happened to her since she left.

"If everyone will settle down, we'll begin," Carlisle calls everyone to order.

"Rachael, I'd like for you to start from the time you left and end with tonight. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, but will you understand if I don't go into complete detail," she replies.

"Of course, begin when you're ready," Carlisle responds. Rachael breathes in deeply; Ben rubs her back with one hand and holds her hand with the other. She smiles lovingly at him, and then begins.

"Well, when we left after school that day, we went straight to our home in Russia. Elliot didn't speak to either of us the whole trip. As soon as we arrived, he sent Ben to hunt. He didn't want to leave me, but Elliot promised him that I would be safe. I believe that he used compulsion against Ben, which in itself is amazing, since he got that power from Ben. Anyway, after Ben left, he told me to go to my room. In this house, my bedroom is actually in the basement, and like all the houses, this basement is complete with his arsenal of torture devices. Ben came home later. I could hear them arguing, but not what was being said. I lost track of the days. I was in the basement alone. The day that Emmett and Jasper rescued us was the day that things were at their worst. Elliot had left me down there with no food or contact, up until that day. He beat and raped me multiply times. Ben came home during one of his beatings. Elliot was so angry that he left, and that's how we escaped." Rachael looked down at her hands, twirling the ring on her finger.

"Ben, what did you say to Elliot that made him leave?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't really say anything. He kept me under compulsion for the most part. He was angry with himself and shouting at Christina and me, then ran out of the house. I think the power was finally getting to be more than he could handle."

"That was my doing, really," Rachael said quietly.

"How was it your doing?" I asked.

"Well because, before we left, Carlisle had given me all those doses of venom. My power was strong, not strong enough to fight him off physically. But I was healing faster and taking powers from him, then using the powers against him. I was slowly making him crazy, though it didn't really work to my advantage, because the beatings and raping were happening more often." I cringed, I hated that she had to go through all this, but at least now it was over for good.

"How did you kill him?" Bella asked. I had thought she was sleeping.

"I took all his powers, and then turned them all on him at the same time. It was too much, it was like he burned from the inside out, then he exploded into ash."

"Do you still have these powers?" Emmett asked. I could tell by his thoughts he thought it was awesome, and she was a total badass. I had to admit to myself, she did seem pretty badass.

"Yes, I retained them once I had the large dose of venom. It was like; it corrected whatever problem occurred in my change. I don't get as tired now, and can "sleep" for ten minutes and feel completely refreshed. I don't think it cured me of any of my eccentricities, but at least I don't feel so weak anymore."

"Thanks for helping us. We greatly appreciate everything you've all done," Ben said sincerely.

"You're family, that's what family does. No thanks needed, but you are both most welcome. We'd like for you to stay here with us. Of course, if you do not feel comfortable we would understand, but please visit often," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Ben, can we stay?" Rachael asked with hope filled eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart, as long as you'd like." She squealed excitedly and kissed him. A little too much for my liking, so I did what any good brother would do and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. We all laughed.

I stood with Bella in my arms. "Since we've got that all settled, I think I'm going to take Bella up to bed. Good night everyone."

"Goodnight," everyone called after us.

"Edward, I'm really not sleepy anymore," she said as we entered my bedroom.

"You don't have to sleep, love. I just couldn't have you on my lap, squirming like that anymore." I chuckled.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I was trying to sit still."

"It's okay. I really didn't mind."

"Oh! You mean … oh my God, Edward. I'm so sorry, you should have told me."

"Love, I really didn't mind, and I couldn't have told you, everyone would have heard." Though technically they all still heard now, but at least she wasn't embarrassed about that.

"Right, so would you like me to help you with that problem?" she asked as she reached for the button on my jeans. She popped it quickly, then following with the zipper. My pants fell to the ground, leaving me completely naked from the waist down.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she took me in her mouth, effectively cutting off all of my coherent thoughts. It didn't take her long to work me to my release. "Bella, your mouth is heaven. But you know you don't have to do that to me. I don't expect it."

"I know you don't, Edward. But I know you like it, and I like it, so it's a moot point."

"Okay, love." I lay beside her on our bed, and pulled her shirt off her body, leaving her top half bare to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I love seeing your belly, and your breasts are always a perk." I winked and she laughed.

"You're ridiculous, you know that."

"No, I'm just completely and irrevocably in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet, and she happens to be carrying my child, who is the most wonderful miracle." I bent down and kissed her belly. I pressed my ear to her listening to the baby's heartbeat and sounds of the womb. It was enough to lull me into a trance. After a while, I looked up at Bella who was now sleeping peacefully. I sat up and pulled the blankets around her, and pulled her against my chest.

Months have gone by without a single problem. Bella was getting bigger, and much to her disappointment, was still the talk of the town. The chief of police's daughter and the local surgeon's son, ruining their lives by having a baby. I never really understood how a baby could ruin anyone's life. I'm sure babies come at inconvenient times, but they are always a blessing. Maybe I just think that because I never, in my hundred years, thought I'd have that blessing.

My Bella has been extra cranky lately, which I happily bear the brunt of. I know it's just the hormones, and she is extremely uncomfortable. She reminds me daily that this is all my fault. It is, but I just can't feel that badly about it. Currently we are lying in our meadow, her head is on my thigh and I'm running my fingers through her hair. "What are you thinking?" she asks.

I smile. "Isn't it my job to ask you that?"

"True, you do normally ask me. But here lately, you haven't talked to me very much and I miss your voice." I chuckle lightly with her.

"I'm sorry, love. I just don't know when it is okay to talk to you. I'm scared of you right now, quite frankly."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Edward, I know I haven't been fair to you. I'm just so miserable, and you are always smiling and happy. I can't stand it half the time." She huffed.

"I'm sorry, love, I really am. I'm so excited for the baby to come. I forget sometimes that you're miserable. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know, Edward. I just want the baby to be here already."

"I know, baby. You only have four more weeks." She sighed heavily. I was treading on thin ice at the moment.

Bella sat up and pulled at a blade of grass, ripping it to shreds. "Edward, do you still want me or do I disgust you?"

"You will never disgust me. I want you forever, you know that." I pulled her face up so I could see her expressive eyes.

"I'm all huge and fat and have stretch marks! What if they don't go away when I'm changed? I'll be marked up for eternity, you wouldn't like that."

"You are not huge or fat. You're pregnant, and I love the way you look. Having stretch marks is part of being pregnant. But I can assure you that they will not carry over with the change. It heals your skin completely."

"Why are you always so sweet to me? I know you're lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" I fought hard to hide my smile. She was just so damn cute.

"Because I have eyes, Edward. I'm a frickin' house and you can't convince me otherwise."

I held her face in between my hands, and kiss her lips softly. "Bella, love, you're beautiful. I love your baby belly, because I know it holds our miracle." She sighed again. "I should get you home, Charlie will be home soon."

"Yeah, I need to make dinner. You have to help me since I can't bend to get stuff out of the oven anymore."

"I'll do more than help. I'll cook dinner, and you can put your feet up and watch TV."

"You don't have to do that, Edward."

"I want to." I scooped her up bridal style, and ran through the woods to my car.

"Is it harder to carry me being this fat?"

"You're not fat, and it's no different than before you were pregnant. You still seem light as a feather to me."

"That's good because, I don't think a regular man could carry my fat ass." I laughed loudly, causing her to scowl up at me. We arrived at her house in record time. I put her down on the couch with the remote and a drink, and then started dinner.

"Edward, since you're slaving over the hot stove, you should really stay for dinner and enjoy your cooking with us." I paused, I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. It was extremely hard for me to tell these days, and I didn't want to do or say anything that would set off her temper. She was absolutely adorable when she was angry. She looked like a fiery little kitten.

"Love, if you want me to stay and eat, I will. But I know I won't enjoy it in the slightest, and I'll have to choke it back up later." She looked at me with a devious grin. Shit, she was going to make me stay to torture me. I swallowed loudly.

"Please stay, Edward," she pouted. Damn, that stupid word and that adorable face. I was useless against it.

"Okay, anything for you." I said quietly as I stroked her cheek. Tears built in her eyes, and spilled over. I didn't know what I did now.

I frowned. "Love, what's wrong?"

"You'd really stay and eat human food for me?" She sobbed between her words.

"Yes, Bella, I'd do anything for you." I stroked her hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I don't de … de … deserve you," she cried. I laughed and pulled her onto my lap as Charlie walked in the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He rushed to us, sitting on the coffee table.

"Nothing, Edward is just the most wonderful boyfriend in the universe," she wailed.

Charlie smiled and chuckled underneath his breath. "So, that makes you cry?"

"No, he was going to stay for dinner, even though he hates what we're eating. He was going to eat it for me." She cried even harder. I was starting to worry about the effect this would have on the baby.

"Well, that was very nice of him, sweetheart. Are you going to be okay?" he asked, patting her knee.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm starving, is dinner ready?" She said with no trace of sadness left in her voice. Charlie and I laughed quietly, my beautiful little manic.

"Yes, love." I picked her up, and carried her into the kitchen. I loved that she didn't protest to being carried around anymore. I knew she could walk, but I liked having her in my arms.

"Love, would you be okay if I ran home quickly? Esme needed a few things from the store; I told her I'd pick them up."

"That's fine, Edward. Will I see you later?" she asked.

"Of course, see you later. I love you." I kissed her cheek, and left quickly. It didn't take me anytime to arrive at my house. Rachael met me in the garage. "How are my sister-in-law and niece?"

"The baby is just fine. Bella is a little crazy at the moment, it's making me tired." I snorted, as I sat by her on the steps.

"Why don't I go over? I haven't seen her in a while."

"If you'd like, they are eating dinner right now. I'm sure she'd love to see you." She nodded, and ran off towards Bella's.

I walked into the house and wandered over to my piano. I played for a couple of hours without even realizing. Esme's thoughts flooded my head and brought me out of my trance. "Edward, sweetheart, Bella is on the phone. She said she's called your cell a few times." I jumped up and ran to the phone. I can't believe I hadn't heard my phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, thank God! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours," Bella said frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just missed you. Rachael left a couple hours ago, and I want to go to bed. I can't walk up the stairs by myself. I'm afraid I'll fall, and I don't want to ask dad to help."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll be right there. I love you."

I raced out of the house to Bella's.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in, Edward." Bella called in her normal speaking voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I kissed her sweetly.

"It's okay, will you take me to bed? I'm so tired."

"Of course, sweetheart." She was asleep before I laid her in the bed. "Thanks for being so involved, Edward. Carlisle and Esme really raised you right. Most boys your age would have done anything to get away from their pregnant girlfriend." I turned to see Charlie in the door frame.

"I'd never do that to Bella or the baby. I love them too much to ever leave them," I told him honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Your sister was over earlier, she seems just as excited about the baby as you are."

"Yes, she is. We never thought I could have children, so it's really a miracle, even though it's not the best timing. My whole family is ecstatic." I smiled slightly.

Charlie's brow bunches together. "You mind me asking why you didn't think you could have kids."

"I was really sick as a child. The doctors said I'd never father a child of my own."

"Yeah? They say some high fevers can do that sort of thing." I just nodded; high fever was an understatement for what I went through. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, sir." He turned and went to his room. I was surprised that he was letting me stay. "Leave the door open, Edward."

"Yes, sir." I curled up by Bella on top of the covers.

Bella had one week left before she was due and was so uncomfortable that she did nothing but lie in bed. I tried to keep her comfortable. We even moved her to my house, so we'd be closer to Carlisle, in case she went into labor. I thought Charlie would baulk at the idea, but he was on board before I even finished explaining.

I was down in the kitchen, getting Bella something to eat when she yelled. "Edward, Carlisle!"

We both took off in a flash, she was panting hard and clutching her stomach "My … water … broke." She breathed out between pants. Carlisle quickly had Alice gather the supplies he needed, as I helped Bella get her pants off. She screamed out again.

"Breathe, love, breathe. You can do this." It was agony seeing her in so much pain. I truly hated myself in this moment.

Carlisle positioned himself between her open legs and said, "Okay, Bella, on the next contraction, I want you to push." She nodded and as the next one hit, she pushed. She was squeezing my hand so tightly that if I were human, she would have seriously injured me. "Good, Bella. We're almost there." Another contraction hit and she pushed again. This continued for several contractions. "Last push, Bella. You can do this."

She started crying "Edward, I can't do it. I can't, I'm too tired."

"You can do it, love. One more push, and you'll get to hold our baby." She nodded and pushed as hard as she could. The next sound I heard was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my whole existence. My baby crying, she was okay.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle said, as he handed me the snips to clip the cord. I cut it with a shaky hand. I've never felt so human. "Bella, would you like to hold your daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes please," she smiled. I was the luckiest man in the world. I had the two most gorgeous girls on the planet, here in my arms forever.

The rest of the family and Charlie ran in as soon as Carlisle and Alice had finished helping Bella clean up. I gently laid our sleeping princess in her arms.

"She's beautiful, Bella." Charlie whispered quietly as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes, dad, her name is Elizabeth Renesemee Cullen."

"Renesemee?" he asked.

"Yeah, Renee and Esme put together. That way, we have all our mom's names. Elizabeth was Edward's birth mom."

"That's wonderful, Bella." He was beaming with pride. My mom came and sat by Bella's feet.

"Thank you both. I'm truly honored," Esme said.

"No need to thank us, mom. You've been a wonderful mother to me." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Edward," she said choked up, and unable to finish her sentence.

The whole family gathered in my room to take turns with the baby. Alice snapped tons of pictures. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Eventually everyone left. I curled up in bed with Bella and Lizzy.

"How do you feel, love?"

"So much better, I can breathe now." She chuckled.

"She is perfect, isn't she?" I said, as I rubbed her soft pink cheek. She looked a lot like Bella. She had my oddly colored hair, but was curly like Bella's. Her eyes were green, like my human eyes. They matched Rachael's perfectly. The shape of her eyes and nose was Bella's. She was perfect in every way.

"She's perfect, just like her daddy."

I snorted, "Love, I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me, and that's all that matters." I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue with her.

"So, when are you going to change me?" I froze; it was a bit early to start talking about that.

"Bella, we have plenty of time. But anytime you're ready, since little Lizzy here has a vampire diet. But, love, please consider it for a while. You'll have to leave your family and friends behind."

"I know this is what I want. But I feel horrible taking her away from Charlie, like my mom took me away. I'm so torn right now. I'm scared that she'll grow too fast. That she won't be immortal. Edward, I don't think I could handle it if she died."

"Carlisle is very confident that once she reaches the end of her growth cycle, she'll stop aging."

"She is not even a day old, and I can tell she has grown. Look at her sleeves; they were long when I put it on her, now they are too short." She started to cry, barely completing her sentence. I squeezed her tightly to me. Unshed tears filled my eyes. I wanted to believe Carlisle, but I was scared. I couldn't lose either of them. We sobbed quietly together. After a time, Bella's breathing evened out. I gently took the baby from Bella, putting her in the bassinet, and then tucked Bella under the covers. I sat and watched my girls sleep all night. I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I was. I never would have imagined in my long existence that I'd be a father and one day soon, a husband. With everything going on around here, I'd forgotten about the wedding. Hopefully, Bella will want to wait to be changed until after we are married. Bella had been sleeping for about three hours when Lizzy started to stir.

"Shh, shh, baby girl. Daddy's got you. We'll go down to the kitchen and get you a bottle. So we don't wake Mommy," I cooed, as I kissed her face. She smelled unbelievable. She was the perfect mix of mine and Bella's scents. Thankfully, her scent didn't make me thirsty.

Esme had her bottle ready before I got to the kitchen. "Thanks, Nana." She smiled brightly.

"Edward, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. This couldn't have happened to a more deserving person."

"Aww, thanks, Mom," I said, acting embarrassed.

It didn't take Lizzy long to finish her bottle. As I was putting her bottle in the sink I heard, "Mmmmm. Thank you, Daddy." I looked down into her big green eyes, shocked.

"Did you say something?"

"Daddy," she said again mentally. The biggest smile spread across my face.

"Edward, what's got you grinin' like a big fool?" Emmett asked.

"I can hear her thoughts. She just said, 'Thank you, Daddy'."

"Awesome! Bet you're glad she's not like Bella."

"I would have been happy either way, but this is wonderful. I can tell what she needs, and there won't be a reason for her to suffer while we figure it out," I said happily.

"That's cool man. I knew my niece would be smart. You take after Uncle Em, don't ya?" He cooed to her. I just rolled my eyes. "Em, would you mind watching her for me while I go talk to Carlisle?"

"Really? Yeah, thanks. I haven't gotten to hold her." He beamed, taking her from me.

"Seriously? Sorry man, I thought everyone had a turn."

"Well, Rose hogged my turn." He chuckled.

I hurried to Carlisle wanting to make our conversation quick, so I could get back to Bella before she woke up. "Come in, Edward," Carlisle told me mentally as I approached the door.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I always have time for my children. What can I help you with?"

"I can hear Elizabeth's thoughts. I'm excited by that, but what I really want to talk to you about is Bella."

"That's wonderful news. I'm curious to see if she will possess a power like yours. Is Bella alright?"

"She's fine. I know Alice has already told everyone, but I asked Bella to marry me and she's agreed with the condition that we wait until the baby was here. Now that she is, I'm hoping that the wedding will be soon. But more importantly, I'd like to talk about her change."

"Congratulations, son. I'm very happy for you both. Does Bella want to change soon?"

"I haven't really had a chance to discuss it with her. I'm worried if the baby doesn't stop aging that Bella will want to stay human for her. Because she would eventual grow old and die. Carlisle, I don't know what I would do if Bella chooses that option. I can't live my life without her. I want her for all eternity."

"I understand, son. But you can either let her decide and respect her decision, or you can force her to change, and change Elizabeth once she's of age."

"I can't force either of them, Carlisle," I said with a disgusted look.

"I don't think you will have to. I really believe that Elizabeth will stop aging once she's fully matured. I think it would be best to change Bella now, unless you plan on having another child."

"I never thought about other children to be honest. I guess I really need to talk to Bella about this. I know I haven't really said much, but thanks, Carlisle. Just voicing my concerns to you has helped."

"You're welcome, son."

I left Carlisle's office just as confused, but at least I knew one thing, Bella had to be changed. I couldn't live in this world without her. The thought of more children did intrigue me, but it was all up to Bella. I would never force her into anything she didn't want. I'd wait a little while before we talked about all this. It was more important right now for her to rest and heal. I quietly opened my bedroom door; she was still asleep and looked beautiful. I quietly curled up on the bed behind her and held her close, as I often did in her room at Charlie's.

She murmured in her sleep, "Edward." I smiled. It was always a great pleasure to hear her talk of me in her sleep. I would miss that, but I needed her so much that I was willing to give up all her human traits to have her forever. Selfish, I know, but I am a selfish creature."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters in this story I create.**

**I haven't forgotten about this story. I've had a baby and just getting back to my FF stories. Enjoy!**

**EPOV: **

I held Bella in my arms all night listening to her talk in her sleep saying my name and Elizabeth's over and over. My family took care of Elizabeth so Bella could get the rest she needed. As Bella began to stir, I whispered, "Good morning, Love" into her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed then bolted straight up. "The baby! I'm a horrible mother, I didn't wake up at all last night, Edward."

I chuckled. "Love, there's no need to fret and there's no reason for you to wake at all during the night when your fiancé doesn't need to sleep. Besides, the whole family has taken care of her so she's perfectly safe." I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled. "Oh, okay I still feel bad but that makes sense. I bet other new moms would be jealous." We both chuckled. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm ready, I don't want to wait anymore. I want my forever with you."

"We need to talk about that before we decide on a date. I spoke with Carlisle and he thinks that if we'd like more children, it would be safe for us to try again after you've recovered some. Is that something you'd like to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just assumed once she was born you'd change me. Would you like more kids?" She asked worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. I gently pulled her lip free and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Bella, I would love as many children as you are willing to give me, but I don't want them if it means you're unhappy or it's not what you want. Don't agree to anything because you think it's what I want. It needs to be what we both want."

"It's so soon after Elizabeth. I don't think I'm ready to go through that again. I'm not sure. I need time."

"Then time you shall have, love. We can wait on your transformation until you are ready. You just need to know your options."

She smiled and nodded. "Can I see my daughter?" I smiled but I was nervous for her to see Elizabeth. She's grown a lot overnight, I hoped she wouldn't be too upset to have missed anything.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just so you're not too shocked, she has grown quite a bit overnight."

"What? I thought she had slowed down?" she asked with a panicked voice.

"Shh, love, it's okay. Carlisle is monitoring her closely, she is perfectly healthy. He thinks because she is half-vampire, she is growing quickly. Once she is fully matured, she will stop and remain that way forever. He's done a lot of research and is confident in this outcome."

"Okay, I need to see her now." Just then a knock sounded on our door and Alice walked in with my tiny angel. Relief flooded over Bella's features. "I thought she would be a lot bigger but she still looks like a baby. How long does Carlisle think it will take her to be full grown?"

"About three years."

"That's all?"

"Unless she starts to slow in her growth."

The next few weeks pass without incident. I didn't bring up her change or having another baby again. Fortunately she healed quickly from having Elizabeth. Elizabeth is now the size of a twelve month old. She has a mixture of days where she would grow insanely and others days where she didn't grow at all. It made it hard for Carlisle to determine if his theory is correct. Bella worried about her constantly, I would find her often holding Elizabeth and crying. It broke my heart every time, I wanted so badly to help but there was nothing I could do.

Emmett and Rose left for an extended vacation. Rose was having a hard time being around Bella, it really broke her heart to see Bella going through so much pain and still be determined to become one of us. I didn't quite understand it myself but I just kept trusting that she knew what was best for her life even if my opinion differed.

Elizabeth is extremely smart. She drinks blood but isn't venomous, her throat can burn around Bella but she never tried to bite her mother. She speaks on the level of a two year old, her comprehension is like that of a five or six year old. She doesn't speak out loud often, she tends to speak to me with her mind. She can also speak to others with her mind. Carlisle said she can project her mind, I receive and she sends, basically.

Our wedding plans are going well. Bella has completely moved in with us under the pretense of wanting to be near me so that I can help with the baby. I was quite surprised when we told Charlie we were getting married and he suggested we just elope. Alice wouldn't hear of that and is planning an extravagant wedding that she promises Bella will be perfect will love. All that we asked for was to only have our immediate family and Bella's at the wedding. Although Alice didn't like the idea, she agreed.

So here we are two months before our wedding, lying in our meadow watching our daughter tot around the field chasing flowers.

"Love?"

"Yeah, Edward."

"Have you thought about having more children?" Bella looked up at me from her place on my thigh and smiled.

"I have thought about it and if you want more children, I will gladly give you more. I'm perfectly content with our life with just Elizabeth. With the not knowing if she will stop aging, I'm not sure that I could bring more children into the world to watch grow old and die while I stay the same. It will be hard enough leaving Elizabeth behind if we have to."

"Okay, so we just won't have any more children. I'm perfectly content with the two of you. Bella, you should know if Elizabeth does continue to age, I will have no choice but to change her when she's of age. I can't lose her."

"What if she doesn't want to be changed?"

"I want to stay with you forever, daddy." Elizabeth says to me in my mind. I smiled, "Okay, sweetheart, you will."

"What did she say?"

"That she wants to be with us forever. I don't see this life as a curse any more. How could I after what you've given me, love? I want us all to be happy."

"So if we did have another child, you'd change them so we could keep them forever?"

"Yes, I know it's selfish but I can't lose any of you."

"It's not selfish, it's protecting your family. Are you sure you wouldn't like another child? I mean another year wouldn't make a difference right? I'm already older than you anyway." I sat for a few minutes running my fingers through her hair and staring into her eyes trying to make the right decision for our family. On one hand, I want it to just be the three of us. On the other hand, it would be nice for Elizabeth to have someone like her."

"Okay, if you want to then I would like to have another child. But only one more time. I can't wait any longer to have you unbreakable." I smile as tears flood her eyes as she sits up and kisses me passionately. I chuckle. "As much as I'd like to start working on that, I think in front of our daughter is not really appropriate."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why don't you run her home and come back? I'll wait here for you." I quirked my eyebrow.

"Really, you want to make love here?"

"Yes I do, Edward. Now hurry." She didn't need to tell me twice. I scooped up Elizabeth and raced back to the house. Alice met me at the front door. "Edward, it will work out not like you think but you will be extremely happy," she said with a wink. She wouldn't let me see the vision, so I growled at her. Not worried, she laughed and ran off with my daughter. When I arrived back at the meadow, I stopped at the edge watching Bella. She was lying on her back playing with a sprig of grass and humming her lullaby. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, I almost didn't want to bother her. "Edward, I know you're there." She sat up and looked in my direction.

"How did you know I was here? I made no sound." I asked as I sat beside her. "Silly boy, I can feel your presence even before I can see or smell you. It's like an electric pulse when you're near me."

"You feel that, too? I didn't know that."

"I felt it the first time you touched me." She crawled up my lap and began kissing me, effectively ending our conversation. Unlike the past few times we made love, this time was fast and hurried because we couldn't get enough of each other. I was hard and rough. Well, as much as I could be with her without hurting her.

After we lay, still connected and staring into each other eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm perfect, and no you didn't hurt me. I liked it a lot." She smiled devilishly, then laughed as she felt me twitch inside her. "Already ready for round two?"

"I'm always ready for you, love." I leaned down to kiss her and began moving slowly inside her, feeling every inch of her heat.

"Wow that makes four, Edward. Wow!" Bella said.

I laughed and kissed her temple. "I'm glad I could please you."

"Do I please you? I know it's different now than it will be after my change. But am I enough for you?" I sighed and pulled her to me.

"Bella, you will always be enough for me. I love making love to you, it's extremely satisfying. I wouldn't say that it would be better just because you are like me, but I won't have to think so much when you are less breakable. No matter what, I love you and love being inside of you." I kissed her deeply.

Three weeks after Bella missed her period, I knew before she told me of course. But I hadn't been paying much attention to see if I could hear the heartbeat. It was still early on so when she came out of the bathroom and announced that she was pregnant, it took me by surprise. I scooped her up and kissed her. "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me a family and thank you for agreeing to be my wife."

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me my children and a wonderful husband."

"To be," I added.

"No, Edward, I consider you my husband with or without the paper work. But I'd like to get married Saturday to make it official."

I laughed, "You never stop amazing me. You know that? I'd love to get married Saturday. I'm sure it will cause Alice a panic attack, but we'll work it out even if we have to go to Vegas."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL GO TO VEGAS!" Alice screamed as she threw my bedroom door open. Bella and I were still naked and in our embrace, with Bella having her legs wrapped firmly around my waist. I can't believe I didn't hear her coming. I'm slipping.

"Alice, get the hell out of here!"

"Whatever, Edward. It's not the first time I've seen the two of you naked or like that," she points out.

"It's one thing to have a vision and a completely different thing to stand there staring." I barked back at her.

"You will not go to Vegas. I had this vision a month ago and I've already arranged everything for you two to get married Saturday and congrats on the baby." With that she turned around and walked out. Bella still had her head buried in my neck.

"Is she gone?" she said embarrassed, her face so red I thought she might combust.

"Yes, love, the little pixie devil is gone." She looked up at me and smiled then shifted her hips against my length which became immediately hard.

Friday was the longest day of my life. Alice had me running so many errands for her that I barely got to see my daughter and didn't get to see Bella at all. Later that night my brothers and father took me out for a hunt/bachelor party. We had taken down three bears, a couple mountain lions, and a few elk. We started a small fire and sat around it talking.

"So, Eddie, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Why would I be nervous, Em? We've been living like a married couple for a while and have a child together and one on the way. I know she'll show up." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it's totally different when they are you're wife. They stop trying to impress you plus she's human, she could wake up Sunday morning and look like the devil." He shuttered as I picked up a small boulder and chucked it at his head. "Hey!" he shouts.

"Do not talk about the love of my existence like that again, Em! And stop calling me Eddie."

"I was only joking, Eddie, geesh." I roll my eyes at him.

"Son, I'm very proud of you. Bella is already a daughter to your mother and me but I'm excited that it will be official tomorrow."

"Thanks, dad."

"Edward, have you noticed anything different about Bella's pregnancy this time around?"

"No, she's already showing. I guess that's different. Do you think this child will grow faster?"

"I don't know but I think she's bigger because it's not just one baby." I sat up and turned towards my father with a questioning look. "When I examined her this morning at the hospital, I heard two heartbeats other than Bella's. I couldn't get a look at the second child so I didn't say anything to Bella. I wanted to ask you if you'd heard anything."

"No, I haven't but I've been so busy this week I haven't really been around Bella that much." I picked up the phone and called Alice. "Alice, is Bella having twins? Was that your vision?"

"Yes, but you can't tell her until after your honeymoon because she'll freak out. She'll be happy about it later but not this weekend. Okay."

"Sure, I can do that. Thanks Ali." I smiled "Twins!"

"Dude, you must have super sperm," Emmett said as he punched me in the arm. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"Congrats brother," Jasper said with a giddy smile, feeling my emotions.

"As soon as you're home from your honeymoon, I'll need to examine Bella. Twins though exciting pose problems when they are merely human. With them being half vampire, we might face more difficulties." Carlisle saying that sobered me right up. Bella's pregnancy with Lizzy was slightly shorter than normal and she did have to drink blood to stay healthy. With two of them, it might be even harder on her or worse. What if she didn't make it through the delivery? My mind was reeling in all the unknowns I was about to face.

"Edward, let's not worry about anything until you're back. I'm sure all will be well." I nodded so Carlisle would know that I heard him. He was right, I would put it away and worry about it later. Right now I had to get home and marry my love, the mother of my children. It's still weird to hear myself say 'my children.' I never thought that would ever be a possibility.

Before I realized, it was eleven am and Bella was walking down the aisle to me. She looked absolutely beautiful. The service was perfect even with Emmett officiating. After the ceremony, we got into a limo and headed to Isle Esme for our week-long honeymoon. I decided that I would tell Bella tomorrow about the twins. Alice agreed that she would be shocked but happy.

"Bella, love?" I whispered in her ear trying to wake her gently. She had fallen asleep on the boat ride and I'd carried her into the house and tucked her into bed, all without her waking. I was worried, it had been twenty-four hours since her last meal and it was quickly approaching noon. She groaned and turned to her side.

"Bella, sweetheart, please wake up." I pleaded.

"Edward?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, love, it's me. Will you wake up so you can eat? It's been too long since your last meal, the babies need you to stay healthy."

"Oh my god!" she cried and sat straight up in the bed.

"Where are we? What time is it?" She was very confused.

"We are on Isle Esme. It's almost noon."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry I ruined our wedding night. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, love. You're pregnant and you need your rest. I'm not upset." I smiled her favorite crooked grin.

"You should have woken me up. I wanted last night to be perfect; not sleep through my wedding night."

"Love, really it's okay. We can have a perfect day today. Last night was fun for me too. You know how much I love watching you sleep. It was quiet amusing."

"Ahhhh, what did I say?" I laughed as she glared at me.

"Well, you said my name and told me you loved me. You called yourself Mrs. Cullen. I really enjoyed that one. Every time you would say it, you would smile. You also asked me to go catch you a mountain lion. I laughed then you said, 'I'm serious, Edward. Go get me one, I'm craving it.' You were completely asleep. I called Alice and she said that she would have some mountain lion blood shipped to us. It should be here in a little while."

She sat completely frozen, staring at me. If I didn't know better I'd say she was already a vampire. "Are you really craving mountain lion?" I asked.

"I am actually. I just can't believe I said that in my sleep. I swore to myself I wouldn't tell you. I thought it was too weird."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Love, it's not weird. You are carrying half-vampire babies. It really is probably quiet normal."

"Edward? Why do you keep saying 'babies'? That's the second time you've said that."

"You're having twins. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you a better way." Her face grew incredible pale and she shot up and ran to the bathroom.

"Love, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Edward. I just have morning sickness, I'll be fine. I'm a little shocked that its twins, but I'm okay." I pulled her hair from her face and tied it into a ponytail for her. I rubbed her back as she finished cleaning her face. "Edward, would you shower with me?"

"Of course, love." We spent quiet a lot of time in the shower both completely satisfied by the end. We spent the rest of the week swimming, hiking, and just relaxing in the sun. On Sunday, we were preparing to leave and head back to Forks. I was watching her from the bed as she packed her bag. She had grown quiet a lot this week. I wasn't sure if it was because it was twins or if this pregnancy was different somehow. I was starting to worry about her health and decided to call Alice when I received a text.

**Stay on the island, we are on our way. Get Bella blood quickly. She's going to be very sick if she doesn't get it soon. Boarding plane now. Alice**

**I got the blood you sent for this week. Does she need more? She's been drinking a lot ~E~**

**Human blood, Edward. She needs human blood. ~A~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters in this story I create.**

**EPOV: **

I gasped. What the hell did that mean? How could she need human blood? Where would I find some without harming the human? Bella noticed my change and asked what was wrong.

"Edward, you're scaring me what's wrong? Did something happen to Elizabeth?"

"No, love. I'm sorry. Alice just sent me a text, they're all coming here. We don't have to leave. I need to get you some more blood. Alice says you'll run out before they arrived. I'm going to run to the mainland. Will you be okay here?"

"Why are they coming?" She looked worried, but I didn't know what to tell her I didn't want her to panic.

"I'm not sure. I'll be back soon."

She nodded before saying, "I'll be fine, Edward. You might as well hunt while you're there." I smiled she was always so worried about me. I kissed her deeply and took off for the boat. I had no clue how I was going to get human blood. If I am lucky maybe I'll find a blood bank.

I reached the island it was twilight. I decided I'd hunt first It didn't take me long before I had my fill. I headed into town searching for some sort of blood bank. Finding nothing, I went to the local hospital. They had a blood storage room. I grabbed ten bags of blood and headed back to the boat. I was glad for once that my vampire nature gave me the ability to read minds and sneak around without being noticed because it came in handy for that little mission.

I arrived back to the beach and quickly put away the blood, then went to find Bella. She wasn't in our room or anywhere in the house for that matter. I followed her sent to the beach. I spotted her on one of the lounge chairs. "Bella, sweetheart. What are you doing out here?" I asked she didn't answer. I could hear her heartbeat and her breathing was even, but she wasn't asleep it was more like she was unconscious. I shook her shoulders "Bella, love. Wake up," I yelled. "Bella!"

Nothing, no response. I picked her up noticing that once again her stomach was bigger. What was happening to her? Maybe there was something wrong with the babies, maybe they weren't babies, maybe they were monsters. Where they killing her? I laid her on our bed and went to get her a cup of blood. I returned minutes later. "Bella, love. Please wake up. I need you." I was sobbing clutching her to my chest. I don't know how long I sat there like that begging her to wake up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Son," Carlisle said quietly. "Edward, let go of Bella so I can look at her please." I slowly started to come back to reality. I hadn't heard anyone come into the house. I was so in tune to listing to Bella's heartbeats and breath that everything else was beyond my grasp. I laid her back on the bed as Carlisle examined her. "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, she was like that when I came back from getting her blood. I was gone maybe two hours. I found her on the beach unconscious. What's wrong with her, Carlisle? Her stomach is growing too quickly."

"I'm not sure son, I think maybe the quick growth has caused her brain to protect her body by shutting everything non vital down. I'm going to put in a feeding tube and so we can pump the blood into her maybe that will help." I quickly helped Carlisle set everything up. Once the tube was in place we started feeding her the blood.

Within minutes she stirred relief flooded through me. "Bella baby … oh God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward. What's going on? What's this?" she asked touching the oxygen tube on her face.

"It's oxygen, love. You've been unconscious for almost twenty four hours. We had to put a feeding tube in to feed the babies. Carlisle and the others are here."

"Feeding tube? Are the babies okay?"

"Yes, love. Everything is fine. They're growing much more quickly than last time. You're probably going to deliver with in the next week."

"What? How's that possible?" Her heart rate shot up and her breathing speed. I soothed my hand down her cheek.

"We don't know, love. but we aren't having anymore kids. As soon as possible I'm changing you. I can't lose you. I wont lose you."

"It's going to be okay, Edward. As soon as the babies are born you can change me. I need you more than I need more kids. The three we have will be prefect." She smiled as she cupped my face. Carlisle came to check on her moments later.

"Hello sweetheart how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay, are the babies?" she asked rubbing her belly.

"They're fine. I think we are going to deliver them in a few days. They are growing so rapidly, I'm afraid if we wait for you to go into labor, you wouldn't make it through. Bella, there is a great chance that we'll have to change you immediately. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I want Edward to do it he promised me."

"Of course, I'll be here for support and to deliver the babies, but he will be the one to change you."

She smiled and nodded. The next three days passed quickly too quickly. I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea how I was going to be able to handle changing Bella. I wasn't ready. I didn't know if I'd ever be ready. I sat in the living room playing with Lizzy; tomorrow we would be delivering the babies. "Lizzy would you like to go see mommy for a little while?" I asked her. She was well on her way to looking like a four year old and was acting like one too. "Yes!" she yelled and jumped into my arms. We walked into Bella's room, she was reading Withering Heights.

"I could find you something better to read, love." I joked.

"Don't start with me, Edward. Hey, baby girl. Come give Mommy a hug."

"I missed you, Mommy" Lizzy hugged Bella tightly.

"Lizzy, be careful with mommy," I warned.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me. Are you excited about being a big sister tomorrow?"

"Yes! I will be a great big sister."

Bella smiled. "Elizabeth, promise Mommy that no matter what happens tomorrow, that you will take care of Daddy and your brother and sister okay."

"I promise, Mommy" She kissed Lizzy tears welling up in her eyes.

I took Lizzy. "Let Mommy rest. Why don't you go find Aunt Alice, okay."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

"Love you too, baby," Bella said, barely holding her tears at bay. I scooped her up in my arms carefully.

"Shh, love, it will be okay. I wont let anything happen to any of you. I promise. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I'm so scared, Edward. I don't want anything to happen to the babies."

"They will be just fine and so will you. You know what we've not decided on names yet would you like to talk about that?"

"I was thinking about that earlier. What about Kathy and Heathcliff," she said waggling her eyebrows. She laughed

I growled. "Absolutely not!" she laughed harder.

"Okay, what about Mason Edward Cullen and Carlie Marie Cullen?" she suggests.

"I like that but instead of Marie, I want Isabella since my first name is his middle," I counter.

"Okay, Carlie Isabella and Mason Edward. Agreed?"

"Yes, love, they are prefect names for two perfect babies."

I held her the rest of the night. Early the next morning Carlisle came into the room; Bella was still sleeping. " Edward, I think it's time. She seems to have grown even more over night."

"She has I've watched it, if it wasn't so terrifying, it would be fascinating."

He nodded. "I agree. I think we should move her to the spare room its ready for the delivery." I nodded and extracted myself from her then scooped her up in my arms. She stirred slightly. I pressed my lips to her forehead and carried her to the extra room.

"Bella, love can you wake up?" She mumbled opening her eyes slightly closing them when the bright lights hit her. I turned the light down as she opened her eyes again.

"Edward, where am I?"

"In the house. We just moved you to a different room. We need to start the delivery soon." I kissed her lips softly

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, Bella."

"Bella, I need to get the IV started and your anesthesia."

"Okay. Carlisle, please make sure Edward is okay. No matter what happens; the kids need him."

"I will, Bella. but you'll be just fine."

He set to work prepping her for surgery. I held her hand and rubbed her head soothingly. Esme helped Carlisle so I could be with Bella.

"Okay, Bella. We're ready. You are going to feel pressure but should feel pain if you do tell me."

"Okay," She whispered. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Edward, I need you to get your venom into the syringe before we start, in case this doesn't go as planned. I'll wait until you've finished." I nodded letting me know I heard his thought's. I grabbed the sliver syringe and filled it with venom and set it on the table behind Bella's head. I nodded again to Carlisle so he'd no to begin. I kissed Bella's head repeatedly. I couldn't stop touching her. I was so scared I would lose her.

Before I could comprehend what was going on Carlisle had pulled our first baby from Bella. "It's a boy," he announced. Then handed the crying baby to Esme, who quickly cleaned him up. " It's a girl," He announced again. Esme taking her and cleaning her. She then brought them both to us. I cradled the girl to my chest while Esme handed the boy to Bella. She was smiling and cooing to him when she let out a sharp cry. I quickly handed Carlie to Esme and took Mason from Bella he had bit her on the breast. I stared at her not knowing what to do.

"Edward, it burns … where he bit me, it burns." She panicked. I stood stone still staring at my wife. I was at a complete loss of what to do. "Edward! Edward!" She screamed. I looked over to Carlisle.

"He's venomous, Edward. There's not enough venom in her, you'll have to inject you're own. I can't help you, I have to get this bleeding to stop. Save your wife, Edward." I nodded.

"Bella, I can't stop the change I have to finish it okay."

"I'm ready, Edward. Please don't hate our baby for this, please." She begged tears falling down her face. I wiped them away.

"Of course not, love, of course not. I love you. I'll be here the whole time okay." She nodded.

"Love, the best way to do this is to inject my venom into your heart. It will hurt. If you don't want me to, I can do it differently."

"No, Edward. Just do it whatever it takes. I can't be without you and our children." I nodded I leaned down and kissed her deeply then moved to her neck "I'm sorry," I whispered. As I bit into her flesh her blood flowed into my mouth I drank it down greedily. It was unlike anything I'd every tasted but I made myself pull back licking the wound closed she was sobbing silently. "I'm sorry, love. I love you," I said before plunging the venom into her heart she screamed out. My heart was breaking but I didn't let it distracted me from what I needed to do. I bit her wrists and ankles making sure she had plenty of venom in her system to make the process as quick as possible. When I was finished I fell to the floor sobbing. My mother came and knelt beside me pulling me into her arms holding me until my sobs finally stopped.

"Edward, she will be just fine, and you will have her forever. You did the right thing, sweetheart." I nodded.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you, son. Would you like to see the children before I take them out to the others?" I nodded. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, okay."

"Thank you, Esme." She kissed my forehead and left the room. I walked over to the twins. they were swaddled in little blankets lying closely together. I stared at them while they slept. The little girl had dark curly mahogany hair just like Bella and the boy had my wild bronze hair. I hoped that Carlie had Bella's brown eyes and looked just like her. I bent down and kissed each of them. "I love you both very much," I whispered.

Then called for Esme to come take them so I could stay with Bella. Carlisle had finished patching her up to make sure she didn't lose anymore blood. "Edward, you did well son. Her change is already taking place it was quite difficult to sew her incision closed." Carlisle said as he entered to help Esme with the twins. I just nodded never taking my eyes off of Bella. "I'll be back Edward I'm going to stay in here to be sure she's doing well." I nodded again. He returned about ten minutes later. "Charlie called wanting to know what was going on. I told him that you decided to stay longer and would call when you decided to come back. I'm not sure he believed me, but after Bella wakes up, I think it would be a good idea to have her call him." I nodded again.

Bella was so quiet never making any sounds apart from the occasional sigh she would make when I kissed her burning head. I held her hand and stroked her face and head never breaking my contact with her. I told her all about our children and what they looked like and plans I had for us after she was able to be around humans again. I told her about my love for her, I apologized for the pain she was suffering. Towards the middle to the second day I started to sob I couldn't handle the stress of knowing how much pain she was in because of me. I laid my head on her chest sobbing pleading for her not to hate me and to forgive me. "I'm okay, Edward." I looked up her eye's where still closed everything was the same.

"Did you hear that, Carlisle?"

"Hear what, Edward?"

"Bella, she said she was okay."

"No, I'm sorry son, do you think you can read her mind?"

"No, I don't hear anything now." I laid my head back on her chest listening to her heart beating faster than normal it was like humming birds wings. I stayed like this until the third day her heart was wildly frantic missing beats I knew the end was near.

Alice came in. "She'll be opening her eyes in ten minutes." I nodded.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you, Bella. It's almost time for you to wake up, love." I smiled for the first time in three long days. Everyone crowded around in the room except for Rosalie who was with the Children down the beach out of scent and hearing range. We wanted to be sure Bella wouldn't react wildly to their heartbeats. The last minute before her eyes opened felt like an eternity. Alice had changed Bella into a midnight blue sun dress the color I loved on her. She looked absolutely stunning. She stared to stir and then opened her eyes. She stared at me for a long while then frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked softly trying not to laugh at her expression. She never reacted the way I thought. I thought she'd be wild and we'd have to hold her down, but here she was just staring at me with a frown.

"Your eye's are red."

I snorted "As are yours, love." I smiled.

"I know why mine are red but why are yours, Edward." I gasped the sound of my name on her lips would have sent my heart into overdrive if it still beat.

"Because I drank your blood, sweetheart. Don't worry it will go away as soon as I hunt." I smiled

.

"Good, I miss your topaz." She moved to sit up she wasn't used to her vampire speed and started giggling. "I forgot I can move like you now."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, why did something go wrong?"

"No, love. It's just most newborns are a little wild and don't remember their human life for a little while."

"Oh, I um, I remember you and everyone else. Are the kids here? I really would like to see my babies I've been worried about them."

"They are with Rose on the beach we should hunt before you see them." She nodded I looked over to Jasper his thoughts were confusing

"Edward, she's not feeling thirsty." I turned to look at him.

"Bella, love how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Edward. I feel strong and energetic why? Is something wrong?"

"No, love. It's just that Jasper isn't feeling any blood-lust from you."

"Oh, how do you know if your thirsty?"

"Your throat would burn"

"Nope, it feels just fine, I feel great I really want to see my babies, Edward. Please."

"Okay, love. I'll take you hunting then we'll go see the children." I smiled. I held out my hand and she

took it and squeezed

"OW," I said startled.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry are you okay," she asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine, love. Just remember that now it's you that has to be careful with me." I winked as she giggled.

We took off through the jungle I took her to a field and stopped. "Okay, love. Tell me what you smell."

"Umm grass, dirt, ocean, you."

"Do you hear a heartbeat?" She took a deep breath and relaxed, she closed her eyes to concentrate

"Yes, it's about 500 yards past the clearing near the water."

"Very good, sweetheart. Now just let you instincts take over and go get it." She opened her eyes and smiled then took off. I gave her a little lead then ran after her. We had brought some wild life to the island mostly deer and wolves but we also had native boar and a few monkeys we didn't hunt the monkeys unless they got over populated but for her she could have anything she wanted. She spotted the deer and pounced on it like a pro drained it and pushed it off her lap. I walked slowly over to her and knelt down.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better more calm. It doesn't taste very good."

"No, dear is a little bland. Carnivores are better because they eat meat. "

"Oh, can I see the kids now?" I chuckled at her lack of enthusiasm in hunting and her apparently one track mind which was an oddity with a newborn unless it was blood.

"One more then we'll go." She nodded and took off again this time finding a wolf.

"You're right the meat eaters do taste a little better. Will you promise to hold me when we see the kids I don't want to hurt them."

"Yes, love. We only really have to worry about the girls. Mason smells like a vampire he's venomous."

"I remember," she said fondly. As she traced the small scar from his tiny bite.

We came close to the house and I pulled her to a stop. She looked at me puzzled. "I want you to hear them before we get closer. Now that you've hunted your instincts may kick in."

"Okay, I hear three heartbeats." She beamed proudly.

"Yes. Does it make you want to search them out?"

"Like hunt them? No, I just want to be with my babies." I nodded my head and took her hand we walked the rest of the way to the house. We entered the back door and walked into the living room. Rose was holding Mason, Alice was holding Elizabeth and Esme was holding Carlie.

Bella stopped when she saw them. "Are you okay love?"

"They are so big," she whispered.

"Yes, they grow quickly just like Elizabeth, even more so it seems."

"They are three day's old and already look like they are two months." She sobbed dryly then shook her head. "That feels awful." We all chuckled knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm sorry, love. They will be okay. I promise you." She nodded

She asked, "Can I hold them?"

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I don't feel like killing them so that's a plus right?"

"Yeah, I'd say it is." I walked over and took Mason from Rose and walked back over to Bella. Emmett was holding her shoulders.

"Mason, this is Mommy," I said to him as I handed him to her. Her eyes filled with tears she would never shed. I gently placed him in her arms.

"Hi, baby,"she cooed as he wiggled around. "I love you so much," she said pressing a kiss to his head. Jasper tensed, but made no move then he slowly relaxed.

"Can you take him, Edward?"she said slowly. I grabbed the baby as Emmett tightened his hold Bella.

"Bella, love can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Edward. It wasn't him, he smells like us combined. I just felt overwhelmed. I was scared." I hugged her to me tightly. Mason reached over and patted her face as he cooed; it was all we needed to release the tension. She laughed and grabbed his hand lightly. "I love you, Mason," she said as she kissed the palm of his hand.


End file.
